Final Fantasy XII - The Dynast Emperor of Ivalice
by ReaperTeamAlpha
Summary: We all know the story of the Dynast King, but what if there was a Dynast Emperor who came before, who ruled not just a portion of Ivalice but the entire world of Ivalice. [Rated M for Strong Language, Violence, blood, Lemons] Multi Pairings, Harem. Genres are: Adventure, Romance, Humor, Suspense, Friendship/Family, Hurt/Comfort, and maybe Tragedy.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This story is a tribute to the (Final Fantasy XII - The Zodiac Age),**

 **also, this is my first fan fiction story so don't hold back, give me your** **personal feedback or opinions on the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this game or story, all rights belong to (SQUARE ENIX Developers), but I do own everything that is OC related.

Speech...

 ** _Devine /Demonic Speech..._**

 _Inner Thoughts / Flashback story / Story Progression..._

 **Locations / Time Skip...**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _"In ancient times, long before the Dynast King, when all different races were young,_

 _there was a Man and a Women_ _that were adventurous freedom seekers,_

 _who were_ _born with Mythical Elder Gods blood,_

 _they would later go on to unite all the races of Ivalice against a common enemy."_

 _"The Fallen."_

 _"An ancient clan of banished Elder Gods who wanted to destroy all things that existed in the world of Ivalice, all in order to challenge the Elder Gods authority._

 _But each time this Man and Women would oppose them time and again with their Godlike power along with their influence over the thirteen Espers._

 _Thus with the final battle, they banished the Fallen Gods from the face of Ivalice and sent them screaming into the dark reaches of Oblivion,_

 _to forever more curse them as the God slayers of Ivalice."_

 _"Afterwards the races of Ivalice crowned them, the Dynast Emperor and Empress of Ivalice._

Thus, _the races of Ivalice under their benevolent rule, they brought in a Golden Age of Peace and Prosperity to all across the World of Ivalice._

 _However, this Golden Age_ _of Peace and Prosperity_ _would not last as they suddenly disappeared from the face of the World as though they never existed._

 _In so was their legends passed on into myths and their Myths into fairy tales."_

* * *

 **Year 688**

 **Continent of Ordallia**

 **The Kingdom of Dalmasca**

* * *

It was a horrible stormy night, lightning, thunder, strong winds, and heavy rains had come down all across the Giza Plains of Dalmasca,

which had forced many animals, predators, creatures, and humes alike to take shelter from the very harsh weather that was taking place.

The only Hume village that was settled within Giza Plains seem to be the only untouched area where the storm would not tread, or rather like the storm itself

acted as a protective shield around the village, and within this very village a woman was crying out in excruciating pain, she was in the mist of giving

birth to her first and only child, but for some reason, she felt more in pain than she could have possibly imagined in her entire existence.

"Come on my dear hang in there, just a few more pushes and you'll be done!" said an elderly female doctor of the village.

"I KNOW BUT IT HURTS SO MUCH, OH IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING THAT EXISTS IN THIS WORLD IT HURTS SO MUCH AHHHHHHH!"

yelled the screaming women, who was pale as a ghost and was crying tears of blood while being supported as well as watched over by two other village

women, suddenly a cloaked figure in all black came into the hut.

"How is milady doing," said the cloaked figure in black.

"Not good she's lost a lot of blood, it's like some unknown force is draining the life out of her, but she's almost there"

said the elderly female doctor.

The figure just nodded and proceeded to stay still as to not get in the way of the birthing process,

that was until another figure in all black came in and whispered "everything is ready" into the first figure's ear,

afterword's the first figure in black dismissed the second figure in black who then proceeded to leave out of the hut,

while the first figure in black was pondering about what to do next.

" _Elder_ _Gods_ _if you can hear my prayers, please, please let this child live_ " thought the figure in black in a moment of silence.

"Come on my dear, give me one big push!" said the elderly female doctor.

Thus with the last bit of her strength the woman that was giving birth had, gave out one last blood-curdling scream and at that exact moment the horrible

storm that was hovering over the Giza Plains had suddenly subsided, and in its place were the crying echoes of a newborn baby.

After a few moments of cleaning the newborn child of all the blood and fluids.

"It's a boy, a beautiful healthy baby boy!" announced the elderly female doctor.

The cloaked figure in black then took a few steps forward.

"Does the boy have it?" asked the cloaked figure in black.

The elderly female doctor looked at the cloaked figure in black for a moment, and then looked back at the baby boy who was just finished being wrapped up

in a white clean blanket by one of the village women.

Once the village women were finished she stepped aside to let the elderly female doctor look at the newborn.

She then proceeded to close her eyes and begin checking for any unusual signs with her left hand while holding the newborn with her right hand.

At first, she didn't feel anything with her analysis magick until she felt an unusual power residing within the newborn,

when all of a sudden the elderly female doctor snapped open her eyes after feeling an overwhelming power push her back,

thus making her release her left hand on the newborn child immediately.

"So does the boy have it or not?" asked the cloaked figure in black.

"ye...yes," said the elderly female doctor in a somewhat scared tone.

Once those three letters left the doctors lips, a wave of relief washed over the cloaked figure in black.

The figure in black immediately dropped to one knee and put his hands together in silent prayer to the Elder Gods.

" _Elder Gods if you can hear my prayers, thank you, finally my wait has ended._ " and with that thought said, figure in black got up and walked over to get a

better look at the newborn, but within that instant, the weakened woman who gave birth to her child asked if she could touch her child since she

could no longer see or move and the last bits of her energy was all but gone.

The doctor and her two village assistance's immediately took that as a sign to leave the hut, so the doctor laid down the child right next to her and proceeded

to leave the hut, leaving only the cloaked figure in black and the dying woman on the bed with her newborn baby boy next to her.

"My sweet little boy, I've waited so long to hold you in my arms and care for you as a mother should, but alas I am not long for this world and won't be able

to watch you as you grow up, I just hope you can forgive your father and me for leaving you with such a horrible burden, so please, please grow up into a

young man who is accepted by others and in turn wants to protect something that's important to you," said the now-dying woman, as she reached around

her neck for her crest and with a sharp tug, removed the crest to place on top of her newborn child, but in the process of placing the crest on her child, the

newborn instinctively reached out and clutched his dying mother's fingers, the mother then started shedding tears of blood once more, not in pain, but in joy.

"Vaan...your name...will be Vaan," said the dying woman, as she began to smile a little at her now named child.

She then proceeded to turn her head towards the direction of the cloaked figure in black.

"Please...I ask of you...watch over my son...keep him safe...from those that wish...to do him harm...I trust no one else with this task...but you,"

said the dying woman.

The cloaked figure in black proceeded to pick up the now sleeping Vaan, separating him from his barely alive mother.

"I will milady, I shall keep him from harm, I swear it, until the day my body returns to the soil of Ivalice its self." said the cloaked figure in black.

"Your words...put me at ease, sorry to leave you...my old friend." and with those last words, Vaan's mother passed away.

After a short bow of silence, the cloaked figure in black turned around and carried a sleeping Vaan in one arm through the door of the hut

and into the middle of the small village, where the other compatriot in black had been waiting on the back of a Chocobo while holding the reins to another

chocobo, along with the elderly female doctor of the village who was holding a freshly lit torch in her hand, while her two female assistance's

were standing right behind her.

Once the cloaked figure in black had reached the group, the cloaked figure handed off Vaan to one of the doctor's assistance's then turn towards

the doctor and took the torch from her and proceeded back towards the hut.

Once in front of the hut, the cloaked figure only said two words "Forgive me" and then proceeded to throw the torch into the hut setting it on fire.

Once back on the other Chocobo with Vaan in one arm and asleep, the cloaked figure in black turned towards the other compatriot in black

and motioned with their head towards the doctor and her two assistance's, the compatriot then threw a large bag of gold towards the elderly doctor

who in turn caught it.

"That should be enough to cover your expertise and your hut three times over as well as extra to keep your silence," said the cloaked figure.

"You two don't have to worry about us or the village, just get going before the Dalmascan patrols get here," said the elderly female doctor of the village,

who had a sad smile on her face.

The cloaked figure in black nodded then turned and whipped the reins on their Chocobo who "kweh!",

thus taking off into the night along with their other compatriot in tow.

* * *

 **To Be continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like, Love, Hate, Favorite, Follow, Don't care. Just give me some feedback and ill keep rolling out longer posting as soon as possible. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Asylum

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this game or story, all rights belong to (SQUARE ENIX Developers),

but I do own everything that is OC related.

Speech...

 _ **Devine /Demonic Speech...**_

 _Inner Thoughts / Flashback story / Story progression..._

 **Locations / Time Skip...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Asylum**

 **The Kingdom of Dalmasca**

 **South Rabanastre Gate**

 **3 Hours Later...**

* * *

 _"It's been three hours since the two cloaked figures in black had left the Hume village in the Giza Plains of Dalmasca on the backs of their two Chocobo's,_

 _and for those past three hours had been spent sneaking past Dalmascan patrols as well as avoiding the more deadly creatures that roamed the Giza Plains_

 _like the saber wolf Hyena's, the hume owl hybrid Urstrix's, and the venomous Wild snakes._ _But for these two cloaked figures these creatures were nothing_

 _before them and_ _could slaughter them without a second thought, but alas they had the infant Vaan with them so discretion was mandatory._

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **South Gate**

* * *

After finally arriving at the South Rabanastre Gate the two cloaked figures disembarked from their Chocobo's and left them at the Chocobo Stables.

"Do you think King Raminas will see you after all this time, after all, his wife's expecting another child any day now, so security might be tight

around the royal palace, and even if you do get into the palace how do you even know that King Raminas will want to see you," said the cloaked figure

to the other compatriot's partner who was carrying the sleeping infant Vaan, while making their way towards Rabanastre main plaza.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Main Plaza**

* * *

"Well knowing King Raminas, he'll want to see me as soon as possible, plus he owes me a favor so it's time for me to collect,"

said the cloaked figure.

"Very well then, I'll be at the Sandsea Inn in the East End getting drunk, if you need anything you'll find me there,"

said the cloaked figure who was walking away while waving goodbye without looking back.

"Yeah probably passed out to no less, you'll never learn will you," said the cloaked figure in a disappointed hushed, head gesture,

who was holding the infant Vaan in one arm, while looking towards the royal palace.

"I heard that, oh and one more thing, if things don't work out the way you want, please, try not to kill or mane any of the guards,

it sets a bad example for the rest of our group," said the now gone cloaked compatriot.

Once at the palace gates the cloaked figure in black was halted by two royal palace guards that were standing watch.

"Halt citizen no one's allowed to enter the palace grounds at this time please leave," said one of the royal guards.

"I understand, but I must see the King at once please, my na-" said the cloaked figure but was interrupted by the other royal guard who got in front of him.

"Listen, buddy, we don't give a rats ass who you are, now get lost and go suck a Chocobo's co-"

said the royal guard who tried to grab the cloaked stranger by the arm that was holding Vaan,

but instead was the one being interrupted when the cloaked figure grabbed the royal guard by the arm with his other free hand,

thus twisting it behind the royal guard's back making him scream, then kicking the royal guard in the back of the leg making him drop to one knee,

while the other royal guard drew his blade and attempted to attack this individual, but was unsuccessful due to the cloaked stranger's agile and quick

footwork, thus the royal guard was kicked in the chest when he got too close and slid back to where he was before.

Afterwards, the cloaked stranger put down there leg, then stared straight into the royal guard's eyes with their own piercing red eyes.

"No you listen, I've been on a very long journey, I just lost someone very important to me, who I might add,

just recently buried, and I'm not in the best of moods at the moment, now tell King Raminas that the Black Wolf is here to see him." said the cloaked figure in black.

At the mention of that name, both royal guards went wide-eyed and pale, if the rumors about this individual were true,

then they were signing their own death warrants.

"Well what are you waiting for, do you want me to tear your companions arm off and beat him to death with it

or are you going to inform your King of my arrival!" said the now revealed individual in a somewhat angered tone.

"No sir, I mean yes sir, I mean!" said the stuttering royal guard, as he dropped his sword, opened the doors into the palace

and ran inside to locate his lordship.

" _Works every time,"_ thought the black wolf, who was now looking at a still sleeping Vaan with soft caring eyes while still holding the other

royal guard by the arm.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Royal Palace**

* * *

King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca, is a half-century old white Caucasian hume male with grayish blue eyes, a bald head, short to medium sized beard

on his face, with a crown on the top of his head, he was also wearing some royal white, blue, and red silk robes. King Raminas was in the midst

of writing his memoirs in his personal chambers, on the birth of his one and only daughter, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, who was born just a little while ago,

when all of a sudden he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter," said King Raminas as he was finishing up writing the last bit of entry into his book,

he then looked over to see one of his young Knight's of the Order of Dalmasca, who was showing respect

by putting his right arm over his chest and slightly bowing.

"Ah Lieutenant Basch what can I do for you during this fine hour of the night," said King Raminas.

Lieutenant Basch fon Ronsenburg is a young eighteen-year-old Caucasian hume male, with a strong muscular-though-emaciated build, an average frame,

and blue eyes. He also has short blond slicked back hair and is wearing an Order of Dalmasca's Light Knight's Armor.

After showing respect to his King, Basch lifted his head and made his report,

"My King there is a cloaked man in all black, who's forced his way into the palace through the front gates

and is requesting an audience with you, your majesty." said Lieutenant Basch.

" _Hmm that's the second time I've heard of a man who's brazenly forced their way into the Royal Palace of Rabanastre._ " thought a bewildered King Raminas.

"Please, tell me, Lieutenant Basch, what's this man's name," said King Raminas, while drinking a little bit of his midnight wine.

"He didn't give a name just a title, it was the Black Wolf." said a straightforward Basch.

Once those two words left Basch's mouth, King Raminas immediately spit out the wine he had in his mouth and took a questioning look at the date

on the wine bottle, while coughing out any wine that was left in his lungs.

"Are you ok your majesty." said a concerned Basch.

"Yes yes I'm fine, just a bad year, more importantly, where is this man now, said King Raminas as he got out of his chair and made his way past Basch.

"He is currently waiting in the throne room, surrounded by the Order of Knights of Dalmasca as well as a dozen of other Dalmascan Royal Guards,

which are waiting for the order from your Majesty to put him to the sword." said Basch as he followed his King.

"They will do no such thing, Lieutenant Basch, I want you to relay a message if any of them so much as lay's a hand on him

they will answer to me personally!" said an angered King Raminas.

"At once your majesty," said a hurrying Basch.

" _Why, why have you come back after all these years, Black Wolf,_ thought a worried King Raminas.

When King Raminas finally made his way to the entrance of the throne room through the doors behind the throne,

he saw the Black Wolf, holding one of his royal guards by the arm, while his Knightly Order of Dalmasca along with Dalmasca's Royal Guards

had their spears and swords drawn on him.

"What is the meaning of this, I thought I made myself clear when I relayed orders to Lieutenant Basch saying specifically no one lay's a hand on him!"

said an angered King Raminas.

"That would be my fault, your majesty, I had to shut this whelp's pie hole up before he awakened the baby," said the Black Wolf.

"Hmm, very well Black Wolf, could you please release him," said the now calm King Raminas.

Thus the Black Wolf released his hold on the royal guard, who was now being escorted out of the throne room by two other Dalmascan royal guards.

"He'll be punished accordingly later," said King Raminas as he looked over to where the royal guard was being escorted out,

then back towards Black Wolf.

"Now as for the rest of you in this room, I'm ordering all of you to leave at once, that's a direct order from your King, except for you Lieutenant Basch."

said a commanding King Raminas.

Thus all the Knightly Orders of Dalmasca along with the Dalmascan Royal Guards left the throne room,

leaving only the Black Wolf, King Raminas, Lieutenant Basch, and a still peacefully sleeping Vaan.

"Now what can I do for the Black Wolf and before you ask, I trust Lieutenant Basch here with my life, so anything we say here stay's between us,"

said King Raminas as he gestured his hand towards a now slightly head bowing Lieutenant Basch on his right-hand side.

"Greetings, it is an honor to finally meet the infamous Black Wolf," said Lieutenant Basch.

"Likewise Lieutenant Basch," said the Black Wolf.

"So what brings the Black Wolf to the doorsteps of the Kingdom of Dalmasca," said King Raminas.

"I came to make a request, your majesty," said the Black Wolf as he bowed his head slightly.

"Go on," said King Raminas.

"But first, can we speak casually, as old friends," said the Black Wolf.

After a minute of silence, King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca started chuckling, then started laughing, but not too loud,

so as to not wake the child that was being held in Black Wolf's arms.

"Hah hah, but of course old friend, how could I not, after all, you and I go way back." said a content King Raminas.

"Thank you Raminas, and it's good to see you again old friend," said the Black Wolf with a cheerful tone,

as the King of Dalmasca sat down on his throne with Lieutenant Basch to his right.

"Now let's get down to brass tacks, I know from past experience's that you only forced your way into the palace once before,

because you were in desperate need of my help in locating some lost texts." said King Raminas.

"Yes and I thank you for your assistance in that matter, but I need a bigger favor from you this time around Raminas."

said the Black Wolf in a serious tone now.

"Does this big favor have anything to do with the fire in the hume village south of the Giza Plains and that infant that you are carrying around in your arms,"

said King Raminas in a neutral expression.

"Yes," said the Black Wolf without any hesitation, as the King of Dalmasca thought long and hard about what his next course of words were going to be.

"As a King of Dalmasca I would demand a full explanation immediately, but, as an old friend who owes you a great deal I will let it go for now,

but, I will require a full explanation at a later date," said a serious King Raminas.

"Yes your majesty." said the Black Wolf.

"Now what is this favor you ask of me old friend?" said King Raminas.

The Black Wolf only said one-word "Asylum".

* * *

 **To Be continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note: As I said before Like, Love, Hate, Favorite, Follow, Don't care. Just give me some feedback or Not and ill keep rolling out longer**

 **posting** **as** **soon as possible, also happy whatever religion you celebrate and have a joyous new year. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2 - Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this game or story, all rights belong to (SQUARE ENIX Developers), but I do own everything that is OC related.

Speech...

 _ **Devine / Demonic Speech...**_

 _Inner Thoughts / Flashback story / Story progression..._

 **Locations / Time Skip...**

* * *

 _"It's been twelve years since that night, twelve years of peaceful days, now the lives of five shall soon be intertwined."_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Welcome Home**

 **Continent of Ordalia**

 **The Kingdom of Dalmasca**

 **Year 700 Royal City of Rabanastre**

 **12 Years Later...**

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Main Plaza**

* * *

Three very young teenagers were running through the bustling Main Plaza of the royal city of Rabanastre, the reason for this was that a traveling

airship caravan had stopped on the Banks of the Nebra river, although that was not the reason they were in a hurry to get there, the actual reason

why they were in such a hurry was to get there early in order to greet a family friend who was like an uncle as well as a master to them.

Their uncle was returning home from a long business trip in Archadia and Nabradia, and the only way for the three very young teenagers

to reach the Banks of the Nebra river was with an armed escort through the unsafe passage of the Dalmasca Estersand, which was soon to leave.

"Hurry up guys or else we'll miss the armed escort!." said the leading teenager.

"I know and I'm sorry that I overslept Reks, I forgot that the airship caravan was coming in today!."

said a younger teenager who was running after Reks.

Reks is a young fourteen years of age Caucasian hume male, with a slim build, average frame, tanned skin, pale blue eyes, and white-blond hair.

He has a leather metal vest-shirt that is open, a pair of leather fingerless gloves on both hands, light blue baggy-shorts with a red and yellow sash belt,

flat brown shoes with the toes cut away, and a metallic blue brooch necklace around his neck.

It's ok Vaan, if we keep running at this rate, we should be able to make it in time to join the armed escort!." said an excited Reks who was breathing steadily.

Vaan is a young twelve years of age Caucasian hume male, with a small build, little bit under the average frame, tanned skin, with a grayish and blue eye

color that changes due to the weather climates, and ashen-white blond hair. He has a silky blue shirt, a pair of metal and leather fingerless gloves on both

hands, black pants with white designs along the pant legs, a red and blue sash belt, and finally flat boots with the toes cut away.

"Penelo are you doing alright back there!." said a somewhat hard breathing Vaan who was taking a quick look behind him.

Penelo is a young twelve years of age Caucasian hume female, with a slim build, little bit under the average frame, tanned skin, blue eyes,

blond hair tied into pigtails with a few feathers hanging from them. She has a white dress that goes down just past her knees and has a

black design on the dress, blue sapphire shorts, and flat sandal shoes with the toes cut away.

"I would be if someone didn't oversleep, I mean really Vaan, how can you be so naïve as to forget that the caravan was due to arrive today!."

said an upset breathing hard Penelo.

"I said I was sorry." Said Vaan as he turned his head forward again.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it if we miss that armed escort, I'm going to be very unhappy with you Vaan!" said a very displeased Penelo.

"Common Penelo don't blame Vaan it's not his fault, Migelo had him running errands all day yesterday." said a chuckling Reks.

"Well if that's the case, then I guess I can let it slide this time." said a somewhat embarrassed Penelo.

All Vaan could do was chuckle, as the three dodged, weaved, jumped, slid under, and bypass, the moving carts along with the different races of Hume,

Bangaa, Moogle, Nu Mou, Rev, Seeq, and Viera, within the Rabanastre Main Plaza.

"There sure are a lot more people here for this year's festival?" said a questioning Vaan as the group separated from one another to take different routes

to bypass a large group of civilians, and were able to rejoin afterward.

"That's because it's the seven-hundredth anniversary of the Galtean Alliance, many high officials or royal family member's will be representing their nations

tonight, the escort we'll be joining is just one of many, uncle said that he'd be coming home with the airship caravan that is also serving as protection

for the prince of Nabradia, Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia, who's coming to visit our kingdom and possibly our princess, Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca."

said Reks as he jumped over a cart.

"So it's something of a political means?" said Penelo as she dodged another civilian.

"That's the same conclusion I came to as well," said Reks as he jumped over another cart.

"Man I'm glad that I'm not of any royal bloodline," said Vaan as he ran up the side of a wall to bypass a group of Seeq.

"Why do you say that?" said Reks as the three made a straight beeline towards the Southern Plaza.

"Because being of royal lineage means you have obligation's and traditions to uphold, thus you are tied down to a royal system where you have to put

the safety and the needs of the people before anything else, I for one want to seek freedom beyond the borders of our kingdom."

said Vaan in a somber tone.

"Vaan." said a somewhat surprised Reks and a somewhat blushing Penelo as they turned to look at him.

"Just kidding," said Vaan with his tongue sticking out, along with a big smile on his face.

Reks started laughing while Penelo, on the other hand, got very flustered.

"VAAN, YOU, JERK!" said an even more upset Penelo.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Southern Plaza**

* * *

Once the three made it to the Southern Plaza, they made a hard left toward the East Gate, they almost made it to, when all of a sudden

two Bangaa's that were carrying a long rectangle wooden box were passing by. So to waste no time Reks, Penelo, and Vaan

slid straight underneath the box and kept on running.

"What thaw?" said one Bangaa.

"Hey watch where you're going you brats!" said the other Bangaa.

"Sorry!" said Reks, Vaan, and Penelo.

* * *

Rabanastre

 **East Gate**

* * *

Once Reks, Vaan, and Penelo got past the East Gate, they jumped onto the last cart of the armed escort before it departed into the Dalmasca Estersand

"Oh thank the gods, we made it." said an exhausted Vaan who was breathing hard while laying down in the back of the cart.

"Yeah," said Reks in a calm tone, while leaning on the side of the cart.

"Hey guys, do you think it was wise for us not to tell Abel where we were going, after all, our parents put him in charge of watching us,

while they set up shop?" said a questioning Penelo as she dropped her feet off the back of the moving cart.

"Are you kidding, that guy's a lost cause, if he isn't on a job that uncle or our parents give him, he's more than likely doing one of two things, and that's

either drinking the Sandsea Inn dry or trying to cop a feel of any pretty women he comes across. Besides it's always funny when Uncle catches him

in the act then hits him over and over again with his wooden sword until he's black and blue." said a chuckling Vaan with a smile on his face.

"Good point." said a snickering Reks and Penelo at the same time.

Meanwhile back in Rabanastre.

* * *

 **Sandsea Inn**

* * *

"Hello miss may I buy you a drink." said a smiling Abel, to a lovely looking young women, while the tavern master on the other hand just shook his head in

disappointment over this idiot's advances.

Abel is in his mid thirty of age, a Caucasian male hume with a strong, medium size muscular lean build, a tall frame, tanned skin, Hazel eyes,

and three gold earring on his right ear. He has spiky blond hair with white highlights. He wears a black vest like metal shirt with a long sleeve

on the right and a long hood in the back, a black fingerless Index glove on his left hand, black baggy cargo pants with a blue and white sash belt along

with flat metal leather black boots. He wears unusual guns on his left and right hip while he has a short sword strapped to the backside of his lower back.

A few minutes later, there was a loud crash of glass in the Sandsea Inn.

"Drop dead you bastard!" said the young women, who quickly walked out of the bar with an angry blush on her face.

"Don't you ever learn, when it comes to you and women, you just don't, know, delicacy." said the tavern master, to a knocked out Abel over the bar tabletop.

* * *

 **Dalmasca Estersand**

 **Banks of the Nebra River**

* * *

" Wow check out that caravan of airships, I have never seen so many in one place." said Reks, as Vaan and Penelo turned their heads towards the direction

to see a line of several large airships docked and unloading passengers and supplies for the festival within the Royal City of Rabanastre.

"Yeah," said Penelo as the cart came to a stop.

"Well this is our stop, let's split-up and find out which airship he's coming off of." said Reks as he, Penelo, and Vaan jumped off the cart, and then proceeded

to split-up to find their uncle among the many races that were coming off the seven caravan airships.

* * *

 **5 minutes Later...**

* * *

"Well did you have any luck finding uncle among any of the passengers that were coming off the airships." said Reks.

"Nobody that I saw resembled uncle so far," said Penelo.

"I got nothing on my end either," said Vaan.

"That's strange, he said in his letter that he would be coming home today," said Reks.

"Sigh, you know, I wanted to try my new move on uncle just once, just to see him shake in terror." said a chuckling Vaan with his eyes closed

and his hands on his hips.

"See who shake in terror?" said a menacing voice.

Right then and there Vaan went pale, as he slowly turned around to see a tall for shadowy figure standing over him, then he turned back again

to see that Penelo and Reks had disappeared on him.

" _Those traitors_." thought an angry Vaan as he closed his eyes and slowly turned around to get his due punishment from his uncle as well as his master

only for a ruff hand to stroke his ashen-white blond hair.

"Huh what?" said a confused Vaan who was seeing his uncle smiling at him rather than giving him a stern lecture or knocking him out with his wooden sword.

"It's good to see you Vaan, it seems you've grown a few inches since the last time I saw you." said a chuckling uncle.

"Uncle Ryder." said a happy smiling Vaan, who suddenly grabbed onto his uncle's arm holding him still while Reks and Penelo appeared out of nowhere

and tackled Ryder down into the sand and dog piled on top of him.

Ryder is a Caucasian male hume with a strong, medium size muscular build, a tall frame, tanned skin, blue eyes, and a deep scar running from his left cheek

down to his jaw. He has a five o'clock shadow, long slicked back brownish dark hair, with white highlights, along with a short ponytail without the knots,

and is in his mid to late forties. He wears a black light metal sleeveless shirt, a black trench coat with a long hood in the back, a pair of black fingerless gloves

on both hands, black baggy pants with some armor plating, a red and white sash belt, and a pair of flat metal leather black boots. He also has a long spear

raped up in a white sheet on his back, while he has a short sword strapped to the backside of his lower back and a wooden sword strapped to his right side.

"You give up?" said a smiling Vaan, along with a smiling Reks and Penelo.

"Hah Hah yes, I give up." said a happy, laughing Ryder.

"So what's been going on since I've been away on my business trip," said Ryder, as he got up off the sandy ground, thus Vaan, Penelo, and Reks

told him what has been going on since his sudden departure six months ago.

* * *

 **Royal City of Rabanastre**

 **1 Hour Later...**

* * *

"I see," said Ryder after Vaan, Penelo, and Reks filled him in on the current events, during their return trip back to the Royal City of Rabanastre.

"So what are you going to do during tonight's festival uncle Ryder." said a smiling Vaan while Penelo and Reks followed behind.

"Well I have some personal business to take care of at the royal palace," said Ryder with a far off distant look.

"Can we join you there tonight since it's open to the public," said Vaan which got Reks curious and Penelo excited at the thought of getting to tour the royal

palace for the first time.

"Sure why not, but you have to ask your parents' permission first, and if they say yes then wait for me at the Southern Plaza by the water fountain."

said a smiling Ryder.

"You got it uncle." said an excited Vaan, Penelo, and Reks as they dashed off towards their home to ask their parents' permission.

Once Vaan, Penelo, and Reks were out of sight, Ryder made a serious face and made a quick beeline for Rabanastre Royale Palace.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Royale Palace**

* * *

King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca is now in his early sixties and is being introduced to Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia by Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg

who was now thirty-two years of age.

"Your Majesty may I introduce his Lordship Rasler Heios Nabradia of the neighboring kingdom of Nabradia," said Captain Basch as he showed respect

to his king by putting his right arm over his chest and taking a knee.

"Your Majesty King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca, you do me great honor for welcoming me to your kingdom." said a neutral-faced Rasler,

who also showed respect to the king by putting his right arm over his chest and taking a knee.

Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia is a young twelve years of age with short, light blond hair and grey eyes. Rasler wears a white shirt and pants with gold

detailing, buckled boots, and a royal blue cloak around his left shoulder with fleur-de-lis details and a tasseled finish,

and he keeps his sword in a scabbard on his hip.

"Please, you do me the honor of seeing me lord Rasler," said King Raminas as he waved his hand as a sign for them to stand.

"Thank you, your majesty," said Prince Rasler.

Afterwards, a young girl came barging in through the doors behind the throne with one of her own personal bodyguards, but this was not just any girl

it was her ladyship Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca.

Lady Ashelia is a young twelve years of age with a minimal build and a slender frame. She has sandy blonde hair cropped above her shoulders

with a red bow on top of her head, she has bluish-gray eyes, along with wearing a royal dress with gold detailing.

"Father my Chocobo Isabelle, she's missing and I can't find her anywhere." said an upset Ashelia.

"Have you checked her pen Ashelia?" said King Raminas.

"Yes I have and every other place she could be on the palace grounds, but I couldn't find her anywhere." said a tearing Ashelia.

"Well Ashelia I'm bus-" said King Raminas but was interrupted again by the other set of doors being opened from the front, and in walked Ryder.

"Your Majesty King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca, I have returned," said Ryder as he showed respect to his king by putting his right arm over his chest

and taking a knee right alongside prince Rasler and Captain Basch.

"Ah Ryder, you have returned just in time, I need a favor of you," said King Raminas.

"Of course your Majesty anything you need," said Ryder.

"Can you help my daughter Ashelia locate her missing Chocobo Isabelle," said King Raminas.

"As you wish your Majesty," said Ryder as he stood up ready to leave with her ladyship Ashelia.

"Forgive my rudeness your Majesty, but may I go at his side as well." said a sudden lord Rasler.

"Why if I may ask." said an intrigued King Raminas.

"I would like help in the search as well as to see what the common life of the people is like here." said Lord Rasler.

As King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca looked over to Ryder who nodded his head in an affirmative gesture,

he then proceeded close his eyes and a moment later opened them again.

"Very well Lord Rasler I'll allow it, but you and Ashelia must listen to what Ryder tells you to understand," said King Raminas.

"Yes your Majesty," said Lord Rasler in a pleased tone.

"Yes father," said Lady Ashelia in a happy tone.

"Oh and Ryder," said King Raminas, as Ryder, Lord Rasler, and Lady Ashelia were about to leave.

"Yes your Majesty," said Ryder as he turned towards his King.

"Welcome Home," said King Raminas, with a small smile.

* * *

 **To Be continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note: You all know the drill Like, Love, Hate, Favorite, Follow, Don't care. Any feedback is ok and ill keep rolling out longer posting**

 **at the end of each month that** **way I can stay a chapter ahead** **, also happy 2017 everybody. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3 - Bonds of a Feather

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this game or story, all rights belong to (SQUARE ENIX Developers),

but I do own everything that is OC related.

Speech...

 ** _Devine / Demonic Speech..._**

 _Inner Thoughts / Flashback story / Story progression..._

 **Locations / Time Skip...**

* * *

 _"The bonds of five shall soon be bound, by a fairytale legend."_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Bonds of a Feather**

 **The Kingdom of Dalmasca**

 **1 Hour Later...**

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Southern Plaza**

* * *

As Reks, Vaan, and Penelo were relaxing around the water fountain watching as the different races of people walked by,

they soon began to wonder if their uncle was ever going to show up.

"It's going to be sunset by the time he gets here." said a sighing Reks.

"Don't worry he'll be here, he's never broken a promise to us before, why start now." said a smiling Vaan.

"Yeah, we even got our parents' permission." said a happy Penelo.

"I guess so." said a somewhat board Reks.

As Reks, Vaan, and Penelo continued watching the different races walk by, they suddenly heard a voice call out to them.

"Reks...Vaan...Penelo...over here." said a drunken voice, as the three turned towards the source of the noise, they then saw Abel walking towards them with

an Ale in his hand and a happy smile on his face.

"Oh no not you." said a groaning Vaan.

"What...I don't have the right to see...my three...little buddies." said a slurred Abel, as he took another chug of his Ale.

"Don't be giving us that buddy routine, you just don't know when to quit, you drunken Cockatrice." said an annoyed Vaan.

"Common...can't we all be...friends." said a waterfall crying, Abel.

"Sure I'll be your friend." said a voice behind Abel, who suddenly turned around and hugged the person with joy only to feel a rock hard body in the process,

thus Abel looked up only to see Ryder with a very displeased look on his face and a tick mark on his forehead.

"Hello Abel," said Ryder

"AHHHHHH BOSS.," said a screaming Abel, as he quickly backed away and up against a wall scared to death by his so-called

increasingly angry by the second superior.

"How many times have I told you not to drink in public, especially in front of young children!" said a pissed off Ryder.

"Only four hundred and ninety-nine times and possibly that one time I went on a bender with two pretty good looking women from-."

said Abel, who was suddenly interrupted quickly for forgetting who he was talking to.

"ENOUGH, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT COMING FROM YOU!, ahem and clearly since you can keep track and describe an event in such explicit detail than

your sober enough to consider this your five hundredth warning!" said a smiling and beyond pissed Ryder, as he removed his wooden sword from his hip

and began to clobber Abel who started screaming like a little girl.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

* * *

"Let that be another lesson you won't soon forget, you Drunken Dum-Ass Cockatrice." said a satisfied Ryder, as he looked at a black and blue,

bleeding Abel on the ground twitching like a piece of road kill.

"Sorry about that, I guess I don't know my own strength and got carried away heh heh ." said a somewhat embarrassed Ryder.

"It's alright, we enjoy watching you beat up Abel especially when he screams like a little girl." said a laughing Vaan.

"Only because he's a pervert." said a giggling Penelo.

"And a drunk." said a chuckling Reks.

"Well on a different note I see that you're all here, which means you three got permission from your parents correct,"

said Ryder with an affirmative headshake.

"Yes we did Uncle." said all three at the same time while smiling.

"Glad to hear it, but before we go to the festival, I'm going to need your help with a little something Vaan." said a somewhat serious Ryder.

"Sure thing, anything you need Master Ryder, you just name it." said a smiling Vaan.

"Hold it Vaan, does this have anything to do with your two companions over there, they look like some important figures to me." said an observing Reks.

"Sharp as always Reks, yes they are, let me introduce his Lordship Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia and her Ladyship Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca.

said, Ryder, as the two royal children took a slight bow towards Reks, Vaan, and Penelo.

After a few minutes of staring at the two royals, who were starting to become unconvertible at the awkward situation.

"Huh who would have thought." said a somewhat curious Vaan.

"Vaan show some respect, that's Prince Rasler of our neighboring Kingdom of Nabradia and Princess Ashelia of our very own Kingdom of Dalmasca."

said an embarrassed Penelo, who was bowing along with Reks.

"Vaan you could at least show a little bit of respect," said Reks.

"Alright brother," said Vaan, as he slightly bowed towards the two royals.

"Now it's your turn," said Ryder.

"Hello my names Penelo it's nice to meet the both of you." said a smiling Penelo.

"Greetings my names Reks it's nice to meet the both of you as well." said a waving Reks.

"Hey my names Vaan." said an embarrassed Vaan, who quickly turned his back towards the two royals which made both royals sweet drop.

"Don't worry about Vaan, he gets a little embarrassed around new faces." said a worried Ryder with a sweet drop as well.

"Anyways now that introductions are out of the way, word on the street is that Vaan here is a pretty good tracker amongst other particular talents,

so are you up for helping track down a missing Chocobo named Isabelle that belongs to Lady Ashelia here." said Ryder.

But before Vaan could answer Reks wanted to make sure Ryder understood what he was asking since this was Vaan, his very own brother.

"Listen, Ryder, I know you're doing this for a noble reason, but I don't like it when my brother gets involved with the higher-class." said a neutral Reks.

"I understand," said Ryder.

"See that you do uncle," said Reks.

"So as I was saying, Vaan do you think you can track down this Chocobo named Isabelle," said Ryder.

"Sure, I got a little friend who might just know where we can start looking." said a grinning Vaan.

Afterwards, Vaan explained that they had to go to the Ozmone Plain in order to find his little friend, so Vaan, Penelo, Reks, Ashelia, Rasler, Ryder, and Abel

who was being dragged by the shirt by Ryder, just in case there was trouble.

* * *

 **Ozmone Plain**

* * *

"Alright we're here, so where's your little friend?" said Ryder as he dropped a somewhat passed out Abel on the ground.

"Just give me a moment," said Vaan as he took a few steps forward and started concentrating.

As Ashelia and Rasler were waiting patiently, they saw Vaan close his eyes and lift up his left hand in front of him and after a moment

a soft illuminating light started glowing from Vaan's body.

" _What is that light_." thought a somewhat surprised Rasler.

" _It's so beautiful and it has a warm feeling to it_." thought a blushing Ashelia.

" _It's so majestic and pure_." thought a blushing Penelo as well.

" _I hope Ryder won't get upset with my little brother since he's been using this strange power for a while now."_

 _thought a worried Reks as he looked over_ _towards Ryder._

 _"It can't be, his powers have already started to manifest, then it's only a matter of time before his other latent powers begin to emerge, by the elder gods if_

 _agents of the Oblivion Organization ever found out, there's no telling what length's their lords would go to get their hands on him, it may already too late!"_

 _thought a shocked and worried Ryder._

 _After a minute had passed the light began to die down along with Vaan lowering his left hand and opening his eyes. After a few moments, nothing happen's_

 _when all of a sudden_ a fast-moving _shadow came running through the tall grass like a streak of lighting, Ryder was about to pull out his short sword from_

 _behind his lower back when suddenly Vaan put up his hand which told Ryder in a silent gesture_ to stand down, and so he complied. Then all of a sudden

a young pure white feathered Chocobo jumped out of the tall grass and tackled Vaan to the ground and started nuzzling against Vaan's chest

making him start laughing.

"Ah hah common Zero that tickles hah hah okay boy I'm sorry, I know I haven't been visiting as often as I should." said a laughing Vaan who

was stroking the pure white feathered Chocobo's face, while in a sitting position.

"So this is the little friend you were talking about who can point us in the direction of Isabella." said a somewhat cheerful Ryder.

"Yeah his name's Zero, his mother was killed by a pack of Hyena's, and so the three of us decided to raise him from a hatchling and ever since then we've

been the best of friends, and he's the one who will be able to tell us where Isabelle is." said Vaan as he finished stroking Zero.

"Wait a minute Vaan, how can you communicate with a Chocobo you're a Hume?" said a very curious Ashelia.

"Well the thing is I don't just understand a Chocobo, I can understand any animal or beast, your Ladyship," said Vaan as he continued to stroke Zero.

"How can that be." said a confused and curious Ashelia.

"To tell you the truth I don't really know myself it's like a deep connection between me and everything around me."

said a calm Vaan, with a far distant look in his eyes.

"Then what was that light-" said Rasler, but was interrupted by Ryder who put his hand up in front of Rasler and shook his head telling him not to dig any

deeper, which got Lady Ashelia extremely curious.

"Did you just say something your Lordship." said a spaced out Vaan.

"No never mind it's nothing to worry about." said a somewhat sweating Rasler.

"Well I should start asking Zero where Isabelle is then." said a now standing Vaan.

Once Vaan was ready he stood in front of Zero and proceeded to close his eyes along with Zero's, after a few minutes of silence Vaan opened his eyes once

more along with Zero's and looked towards Ashelia.

"Zero heard from a few other Chocobo's in the surrounding lands that a Chocobo not belonging to any known pack had a crystal around its neck and was

spotted in the Dalmasca Estersand." said a calm Vaan.

"That's my Isabelle alright." said a joyous Ashelia.

"Then we better hurry, nightfall will soon be upon us and if your Chocobo is still out their then I fear she may be in danger of being attacked by Wolfpacks

or Wild Saurian's." said a serious Ryder.

"Then we have no time to lose." said a worried Ashelia as she started to hurry back towards Rabanastre.

"Hold on your ladyship there is a shortcut we can take just past the Giza South Bank that will lead us into the Dalmasca Estersand," said Ryder.

"Then please lead the way." said a frantic Ashelia.

* * *

 **Dalmasca Estersand**

* * *

After the group traveled for some time they made it into the Dalmasca Estersand, which upon entering,

saw a lone Chocobo being surrounded by a pack of Wolf's.

"That's my Chocobo Isabelle, please we must help her." said a worried Ashelia.

"That's it, common Zero let's go help Isabelle." said Vaan as he got on the back of his feathered friend who "kweh!"

and took off charging into the pack of Wolves.

"Wait, Vaan it's too dangerous!." said a worried Penelo.

"That reckless brother of mine is going to get himself killed one of these days." said an agitated Reks as he ran off after his brother

with a short sword in hand.

"We better go help them." said a chuckling Ryder.

"Yeah." said an equally chuckling Abel.

As both men pulled out their short swords from their lower backs as they glanced towards one another and nodded, and immediately afterwards they

dashed towards the center of the pack while cutting down any wolves that got in their way in order to protect and assist Vaan, Reks, Zero, and Isabelle

from the pack of wolfs that surrounded them. While Prince Rasler in the meantime protected Penelo and Lady Ashelia, while also keeping a sharp eye out

for any other predators in the area.

After a couple of minutes of fighting, most of the Wolves were either dead or dispersed.

"Well that was easy." said a smirking Vaan who was standing next to Isabelle and Zero.

Then suddenly Penelo walked up to Vaan and smacked him across the face.

"Huh." said a surprised Vaan as he held his hand to his cheek.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU NEVER THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!" said an angry crying Penelo.

After a few minutes of silence between the two, Vaan slowly hugged Penelo close to him which stopped her crying along with surprising her,

but after a moment she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Penelo I should have thought things through, I just reacted on the spur of the moment," said Vaan with closed eyes.

"It's alright I'm just glad you're safe." said a content Penelo with her eyes closed as well.

"Ahem you two finished because if you are, we need to return to Rabanastre before the festival starts without us." said an amused Reks.

"Oh yeah sorry." said an embarrassed Vaan.

"Oh no forgive me." said an even more embarrassed Penelo.

"It's alright." said a chuckling Vaan.

"Hey seriously thought we better get back now before King Raminas gets worried and starts sickening his Knightly Order on us." said a smiling Ryder.

"Yeah...I don't really feel like being charged with temporary royal kidnapping either." said a reluctant Abel.

"Alright let's head back then, you ready to go lord Raze, lady Ashe." said a smiling Vaan, as he walked past them.

"Ashe?" said a bewildered Ashelia.

"Raze?" said an equally bewildered Rasler.

"Don't worry it's Vaan's way of giving new friends he trusts nicknames," said Ryder.

"What you don't like it." said a questioning Vaan.

"No it's just I never had a nickname before now." said a smiling blushing Ashe, as she started stroking Isabelle's beak out of nervousness who did a soft

"kwehing" sound in return.

"It's the same for me as well." said a smiling but somewhat embarrassed Rasler.

When suddenly both Ashe and Rasler realized what Ryder just said a moment ago.

"Wait are you saying we're friends now." said both a hopeful and shocked Ashe and Rasler.

"Of course." said a laughing Vaan as he started running back towards the Royal City of Rabanastre with Penelo and Reks in tow, then after a moment Rasler

and Ashe started to give chase along with Isabelle following her friend close by.

"Well we better get going as well don't want to miss the festival now do we." said a smirking Ryder.

"Yeah." said an equally smirking Abel.

"Oh and thanks Zero for all your help, we'll be back later to play, I promise." said a smiling Vaan as he kept running while waving goodbye to his pure white

Chocobo friend who jumped up and down "kwehing!" in response and afterward took off back towards the Ozmone Plain.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Main Plaza**

* * *

After getting back to the Main Plaza, the group started to enjoy the festival that was in full swing now with everyone playing, conversing, dancing, eating,

and of course drinking.

Then after a while, a song that Vaan recognized was being performed by a group of traveling musician's that was located in the Main Plaza Square.

 **Authors Note: Insert "lovely calamities" by Tsuneo Imahori**

"I know this song." said a chuckling Vaan, as a ukulele was being played along with a flute, guitar, and drums as well as other instruments. After a minute

of listening to the music being played he suddenly felt someone grasp onto his right hand, thus he looked over to his right to see Penelo holding it while

looking at the stage that was set up for the musicians. After a moment of looking between Penelo and the stage, Vaan suddenly said "Go on" to Penelo,

who suddenly blushed at Vaan's words along with looking over towards Vaan who had an affirmative headshake, thus a smiling blushing Penelo started

walking towards the stage with a rapidly beating heart.

Once she reached the stage she asked politely to the musician's if she could dance to the same song once again which they happily agreed to play once more.

As the song began once again Penelo immediately began to dance to the rhythms of the music which entranced the crowd and even got the crowd even

more excited to dance to the music.

"Wow look at Penelo go she certainly knows how to get a crowd going." said a surprised Reks as he and his brother watched Penelo dance on stage.

"Well her dream is to become a famous dancer one day." said a chuckling Vaan.

"Yeah I guess so." said a chuckling Reks.

Afterwards, the crowd started dancing and clapping to the rhythm of the music along with Vaan, Reks, Raze, Ashe, and Ryder, who then saw Abel chatting

it up with a few good looking Viera women only to be dragged away immediately by Ryder before he did something he would be regretting later on.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later...**

* * *

It was very early in the night when the group decided that they had enough fun at the festival and decided to head towards the Royal Palace of Rabanastre.

While making their way towards the Royale Palace Vaan remembered a gift he got from Zero before he left, that he wanted to share

with the rest of his friends.

"Hold up for a second, I got a gift that I almost forgot to give to you guys that I got from Zero," said Vaan as he was going through his pouch that he

carried around on his waist.

As he was doing this everyone started to gather around Vaan to see what kind of gift he wanted to share with them.

"Here they are," said Vaan as he pulled out several pure white Chocobo feathers.

"Wait a minute are those the same feathers that came from your Chocobo friend Zero," said Ashe.

"Yes your highness, oh and don't worry about Zero he gave them to me just before we entered the Dalmasca Estersand," said Vaan.

"I see," said Ashe

"You know there's a local legend behind these' particular types of feathers amongst us Dalmascan's." said a smiling Penelo.

"Yeah, a local legend saying that these particular feathers can intertwine and bind the lives of friends and loved ones no matter where they are,

no matter how far away they are, and no matter how long they are apart these feathers will bring them back together again." said a nostalgic smiling Vaan.

"Is there a name behind these particular feathers," said Rasler.

"Sure is, we Dalmascan's like to call them the bonds of a feather." said a smiling Penelo.

* * *

 **To Be continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like, Love, Hate, Favorite, Follow, Don't care. Any feedback is ok and ill**

 **keep rolling out posting at the end of** **each month that way I can stay a chapter ahead. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4 - A Little Game

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this game or story, all rights belong to (SQUARE ENIX Developers),

but I do own everything that is OC related. P.S: I will be using elements of the Witcher Three Wild Hunt video game.

Speech...

 ** _Devine / Demonic Speech..._**

 _Inner Thoughts / Flashback story / Story progression..._

 **Locations / Time Skip...**

 **Authors Note: Ok, just so you readers know I'm also going to do a back and forth scene between two talking groups without any indication,**

 **so I'm just** **giving everyone** **a** **heads up about that.**

* * *

 _"Where there is happiness there is sadness,_

 _where there is peace there is war,_

 _where there is life there is death."_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **A Little Game**

 **The Kingdom of Dalmasca**

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Royal Palace**

* * *

 _Upon entering the palace grounds the group was greeted by a few royal guards and servants. The royal guards asked for any weapons that the group may_

 _have on their persons except for Ryder and Abel since the royal guards had orders to let them pass by unhindered, while the servants on the other hand took_

 _Ashe's Chocobo Isabella back to her pen where she belonged._

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Royal Palace**

 **Main Hall**

* * *

"Wow look at the size of this place if I thought it was big on the outside it looks even bigger on the inside." said an overwhelmed Vaan.

"The architecture is pretty impressive." said a surprised Penelo.

As Vaan and Penelo were distracted by the beauty of the royal palace, Reks, on the other hand, was looking at the different noble and royal families that were

in attendance as well as representing their own nations.

"There sure are a lot of very important people here amongst the public." said a quiet Reks, when suddenly Rasler walked up next to Reks.

"The King or should I say King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca believes that it's important to promote friendships between the nobility and the people of the many

nations, however, a few nations don't see eye to eye on this." said a quiet Rasler so that only Reks could hear.

"Sounds like our King is trying to ruffle a few feathers," said Reks.

"That just might be the case," said Rasler.

"Well whatever happens tonight I don't want my brother or Penelo involved in any political backstabbing." said a sighing Reks.

"I just hope your right and it doesn't come to that, their my friends to after all." said a smirking Rasler.

After Reks and Rasler had finished their private conversation they returned to listening to what Ryder was talking about.

"Well it is the Royal Palace of Rabanastre after all, maybe her ladyship here can give you all a private tour, so what do you say your highness,

care to give a few commoners and a prince the grand tour." said Ryder with his eyes closed and a big smile on his face.

"Oh sure, I don't mind in fact it would be an honor." said a slightly caught off guard Ashe, with a blush and smile to boot.

"Will you be coming with us then uncle," said Vaan with his hands behind his head.

"Sorry Vaan, but I still have some business to attend to with the King, which was halted because of our little side adventure today, maybe another time ok."

said an apology looking Ryder.

"Ok...uncle." said a somewhat disappointed Vaan, with his arms at his side, along with a downcast look.

Ryder then looks at Vaan's state and then sighs, as he then proceeds to walk up to Vaan, along with getting down on one knee to get eye level with him.

"Common Vaan cheer up, hey at least you have your friends by your side right." said a genuine smiling Ryder.

After a moment of silence, Vaan looked up at his uncle with a smile of his own once again.

"Yeah your right, I do have friends." said a smiling Vaan.

"That's the spirit now go on and have some fun with your friends while the nights still young ok," said Ryder.

"You got it uncle." said an enthusiastic Vaan.

As Vaan and his friends were being led away by Ashe, Ryder suddenly saw a mirage of someone he once pledged his loyalty to walking behind Vaan

as he was heading out of the reception hall and into another part of the royal palace. Thus Ryder sighed with his eyes closed, then opened them once again

only this time he had a nostalgic look on his face while looking back towards the mirage only to see Vaan once again walking away with his friends.

Afterwards, he turned his head towards Abel who had a questioning look on his face that was directed towards him.

"Are you ok boss, you seem kind of out of it." said a somewhat concerned Abel.

"I was just thinking about how the passage of time can sometimes be a cruel mistress and others it can be a blessing." said a somber smiling Ryder.

"If you say so boss," said Abel.

"Anyways the night is still young so try to enjoy the party without causing a scene, also keep an eye on the kids and make sure no harm

comes to them that's an order." said Ryder.

"Any particular reason why boss," said Abel.

"Call it a gut feeling." said an uneasy Ryder, as he walked off to find King Raminas.

"Got it." said a now somewhat serious Abel, as he also walked off to keep an eye on the kids without being noticed.

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

* * *

King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca was overlooking the city of Rabanastre from the balcony of the reception hall with his bodyguard Captain Basch.

"I figured I find you here." said a voice.

King Raminas turned towards the voice only to see Ryder with a pleasant smile on his face as he approached, he then turned towards Captain Basch.

"Would you kindly leave us for a moment, Captain Basch," said King Raminas.

"As you wish your majesty, I'll be close by if you have any need of me," said Captain Basch, as he slightly bowed to his king, afterward's he looked towards

Ryder, nodded his head in respect before quietly taking his leave.

Afterwards, King Raminas looked back towards the city of Rabanastre with a slight sigh, as Ryder came to stand right next to him.

"Judging from your expression, today's little expedition turned out alright," said King Raminas.

"Yes, it was, your daughter and Lord Rasler were able to assist in tracking down her missing Chocobo with a little help from my nephews and niece,

who by the way are friends now." said a chuckling Ryder.

"I see, well I'm very pleased my daughter and Lord Rasler were able to make some friends outside the palace, it will help them understand the people more,

along with grooming them into a better King and Queen down the road." said King Raminas.

"To tell you the truth, I was actually a little surprised that his lordship Rasler wanted to join our little adventure," said Ryder, as he leaned against the stone

railing while looking back towards the reception hall at the noble and royal families mingling together amongst the public.

"Actually, I got a letter from Prince Rasler's father asking me to help his son make some friends while he is here attending the festival, but it seems his son

was yearning for some companionship, to begin with, I know from personal experience it's not easy being of royal blood and since you returned with his

escort I thought." said King Raminas.

"You thought I could take him under my wing and help him make some friends while he is here for the festival," said Ryder,

finishing off King Raminas train of thought.

"Precisely," said King Raminas.

"Well I'm glad to help in any way I can, it's the least I can do since you gave us asylum more than twelve years ago," said Ryder.

* * *

 ** _Flashback 12 years ago..._**

* * *

 _" Asylum you say." said King Raminas._

 _"Yes your majesty." said the Black Wolf._

 _"Then I take it you have pursuers after you, thus you come to me knowing that I would allow you to take up sanctuary within my kingdom so as to make your_

 _pursuers give_ _up the chase." said a serious King Raminas._

 _"Yes your majesty, I would like to also mention that I have a companion with me as well, but that's not the point I'm trying to make, the pursuers don't even care_

 _about us at_ _all, the only thing thereafter is this child." said a serious Black Wolf._

 _"I see." said a neutral King Raminas._

 _"Thus in exchange for giving us and this child asylum I shall be under your personal command only, you know firsthand of my particular skill set."_

 _said a serious Black Wolf,_ _thus_ _putting his right arm over his chest and lightly bowing to his now proclaimed lordship and friend._

 _After a few minutes of thinking over the pros and cons of this proposition, King Raminas finally came to a decision._

"Sigh very well, I shall allow you, your companion, and the child to take up sanctuary within my kingdom as a debt I owe to an old friend, but as a king, your

only service _to_ _me_ _is that I ask you to be my personal informant. The reason why I only ask this of you is that I only trust a select few with_ lieutenant Basch

being one of them _._ _Additionally,_ _we've_ known each other for a very long time and I trust you completely as well, but I also know you can't stay in one place

for t _oo long. So by_ continuously staying on the move your enemies eyes will not linger on my kingdom for the time being and you can keep an eye on the

neighboring _continents of_ _Valendia, Kerwon, and Ordalia for me." said King Raminas._

 _"As you wish your majesty and thank you again old friend." said the Black Wolf as he got up to leave the palace with the infant Vaan_

 _starting to stir in his_ _arms._

 _"By the way, who will raise the child in your place while you are away." said a curious King Raminas._

 _"I know of a couple that I saved a while back from a group of Urutan-Yensa, they live here in the city and I know they would happily raise the infant and take_

 _care of_ _him as if_ _he was their very own child, as for my companion he'll be keeping the family safe while I'm away." said the Black Wolf,_

 _as he began to leave_ _once more._

 _"Black Wolf," said King Raminas, effectively stopping him just before he left through the double doors._

 _"What name shall I call you, while you are in my employ," said King Raminas._

 _"You can call me Ryder your majesty." said the now named Ryder as he left out of the double doors._

* * *

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

After thinking back Ryder remembered he had a report to give to King Raminas.

"Speaking of, the reason why I came to see you so urgently earlier today Raminas is that the Archadian empire is beginning to move once again and I believe

an unknown organization has aligned themselves with the Archadian empire with a means to help further the advancement of the empire's strength against

the Rozarrian empire to the west." said a serious Ryder.

"Do you have any proof to support these allegations." said a now serious King Raminas, as he looked from his city towards Ryder himself.

"Yes I do your majesty, I was able to procure some highly classified documents from an informant within the Archadian empire."

said Ryder, as he gave the documents to King Raminas.

"Hmm I see, this is most unfortunate news indeed, after the fall of the Republic of Landis I'd had hoped the Archadian empire would be content with what

they have, but after seeing this there can be no mistake Archadia plans to invade us in order to go to war with Rozarria." said a somewhat worried King

Raminas, as he continued looking through the stolen documents.

"I also gathered from my informant that Archadia will not invade for some time," said Ryder.

"That's good, it will give us the time we need to prepare and strengthen our alliance's with our neighboring kingdoms, but I have to ask, what will you do

when the time comes." said King Raminas, as he looked at Ryder with a questioning gaze.

"Do you even need to ask, I'm going to stand my ground and fight to protect what's important, besides I made a promise to someone in another life and I

intend to keep that promise still." said Ryder.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Ryder, but if what you say is true about this unknown organization working in conjunction with Archadia they may very well

invade sooner rather than later." said a calm but concerned King Raminas as he looked back over the city of Rabanastre.

"I wouldn't worry your majesty, I trust this informant with my life," said Ryder.

"Then I'll pray to the gods, and hope that you are right," said King Raminas.

Afterwards, the two men just remained silent wondering about the events that will take place in the days to come,

until Ryder remembered something else he wanted to ask King Raminas.

"By the way, your majesty, who is in attendance at this year's festi-.," said Ryder, but was interrupted by a huge commotion within the reception hall of the

palace, then all of a sudden Captain Basch showed up with a serious look.

"Is everything alright Captain Basch," said King Raminas, as he saw that his knight had his hand on his sword belt.

"Not quite, your majesty, Lord Vayne Carudas Solidor has just arrived with an Archadian judge magister as well as being accompanied by what looks like a

dark skeletal specter in armor." said a straightforward Captain Basch.

"It looks like our enemies have made the first move while we've been standing still, sigh, we might as well go greet our unwelcomed guests."

said a calm Ryder.

"Very well Ryder, as for you Captain Basch please inform the rest of the Knightly Order of Dalmasca to keep on alert for any signs of foul play,"

said King Raminas.

"As you wish my king," said Captain Basch, as he quickly placed his right arm over his chest and quickly bowed before leaving to inform the rest of his

comrades of the situation.

After Basch took his leave, King Raminas looked towards his friend Ryder.

Ryder, on the other hand, had a few ideas as to why the enemy was here in the first place.

 _"If one of the Dark Lords of Oblivion_ is here, then there probably here for a specific purpose, though I can guess they're here to confirm the rumors they've

been hearing _coming out of_ _Dalmasca. I better just hope and pray to the gods that Vaan and his friends stay out of sight for the time being."_

 _thought a serious Ryder,_ _as he made his way back to_ _the reception hall with King Raminas._

* * *

 **Meanwhile With Vaan's Group...**

* * *

Ashe had just finished giving the tour to her friends and were making their way back to the main hall.

 _"_ So did everyone enjoy the tour of the Royal Palace." said a smiling Ashe.

"It was spectacular, just to see the different architectures of the palace was enough." said an excited Penelo.

"The palace's architecture is quite different from my own in my homeland of Nabradia." said a somewhat contemplating Rasler.

"I'm just surprised you have so many secret passages from one room to another your ladyship." said a nonchalant Reks, as he had his arms crossed.

"Are you kidding that was the best part of all, oh and thanks for the tour Ashe it was great." said a Happy smiling Vaan.

"Oh it was nothing really, in fact, I should be the one thanking you." said a happy blushing Ashe.

"What for?" said a questioning Vaan.

"It's because of you and your friends, that Rasler and I were able to find my missing Chocobo Isabelle." said a happy blushing Ashe.

"You know, you and Rasler are our friends now or have you forgotten about us already." said a hurt Vaan.

"Wait, what I meant to say was-.," said an embarrassed Ashe, only to be cut off from Vaan's sudden laughing.

"What the, are you making fun of me." said a now pouting Ashe.

"Hah hah no your highness, it was only meant to be a joke hah hah." said a still laughing Vaan, as he was trying to calm down from his fit of laughter.

Ashe, on the other hand, was about to become very upset with Vaan until she saw him smiling at her while touching the pure white Chocobo feather that

he had braded behind his right ear. Thus making her realize what Vaan was trying to convey to her.

"I see now what you were trying to tell me." said a now somewhat chuckling yet embarrassed Ashe.

"That's right your highness were your friends, and friends always help each other out." said a smirking Vaan.

"That's right, the five of us must stick together, " said a smiling Penelo as she also touched her pure white Chocobo feather that she had placed within her left

pigtail with the rest of her feathers.

"I also have to agree with what my brother said, you and Rasler will always be our friends, now and forever." said a smiling Reks as he touched his pure white

Chocobo feather that was hanging around his neck.

While Rasler just smiled and nodded as he touched his pure white Chocobo feather that was hanging around his neck as a necklace as well.

All Ashe could do at the moment was shed tears of joy as she touched her pure white Chocobo feather that she had Penelo braid into her hair

on the right side where her hair came down the longest.

"All I can say is thank you, you don't know how much this means to me." said a very happy Ashe.

Afterwards, the five friends arrived at the reception hall only to see all the noble, royal, and civilian families backed up in an oval circle. While King Raminas,

Captain Basch and Ryder were in the center, and across from them was what looked to be a lord of the Archadian empire with a dark skeletal specter in armor

to his right while being accompanied by an Archadian judge magister to his left.

"What's a lord of the Archadian empire doing here and with a judge magister no less." said a somewhat on guard Rasler,

as he stood in front of Ashe as a shield.

"What? what could possibly bring the Archadian empire here." said a somewhat worried Ashe, as she held her hands to her chest in worry.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of the dark skeletal specter in armor, that's wearing a skull mask." said a serious Reks.

"The Archadian empire, here?" said a worried Penelo as she held onto Vaan's hand for moral support.

"Don't worry Penelo everything's going to be alright," said Vaan, as he kept his eyes open for any sign of trouble.

"I hope so Vaan, I hope so." said Penelo.

As the five friends kept their distance, while Ryder kept his full attention on the dark skeletal specter who was no more than a few feet away from him.

"May I present his royal majesties emissary, Vayne Carudas Solidor of the Archadian royal family and his associate Radec Stross." said the judge magister.

"Greeting your majesty, King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca, I'm humbly sorry for intruding on such a fine evening such as this,"

said Vayne Solidor in a casual tone.

Vayne Carudas Solidor is a twenty-one year old with blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair. He wears a dark-green pullover and pants, white gloves, a

sleeveless armor with white-and-gold armlets with wings on shoulders and gold knee-pads. Vayne wears a cloak covered in dark blue, crimson and white as

well as a gold belt.

"It is quite all right lord Vayne, but if it's not too much trouble why have you come if I may ask," said King Raminas.

"Actually could we talk in a more...private venue," said Vayne Solidor.

"Hmm...very well Lord Vayne," said King Raminas.

"Please everyone carry on and enjoy the rest of the night," said King Raminas.

Thus everyone tried to return to what they were doing without trying to look at the specter of death, while King Raminas and Lord Vayne Solidor left to talk in

a more private setting, along with being accompanied by their personal bodyguards, Captain Basch and the Archadian judge magister, thus leaving Ryder and

the mysterious dark skeletal specter in armor who went by the name of Radec, the only ones left amongst the crowd in the reception hall.

"What are you doing here Radec?" said a dead serious Ryder.

Now what brings you here to my kingdom Lord Vayne." said a calm King Raminas.

 ** _"My my is that any way to treat an old friend after such a long time, and here I thought we could talk like two civilized beings for once,"_**

said Radec **.**

"Oh not much, it's just I've heard some very interesting rumors as of late from some of my associates," said Vayne Solidor.

"You're no friend of mine the last time I checked you son-of-a-bitch, now answer the damn question, what purpose brings you here,"

said, Ryder, as he crossed his arms.

"What rumors may I ask have you heard of Lord Vayne," said King Raminas.

 ** _"It seems you haven't changed one bit, still the loyal dog to a bygone age I see,"_** said Radec **.**

"The rumors that I've heard of as of late are of a young individual that resides within your kingdom, an individual that has particular gifts."

said a smirking Vayne Solidor.

 ** _"But alas you are correct I didn't come here tonight to make ideal chit-chat,"_** said Radec **.**

"I can assure you that these rumors you hear are nothing more than folly, made up just to waste your time." said a somewhat serious King Raminas.

 ** _"I came here tonight to confirm something,"_** said Radec **.**

"I see, very well your majesty, I apologize for any inconvenience and shall take my leave at once," said Vayne Solidor.

"Then what is it that you are trying to confirm." said a very unsettled Ryder.

Once Vayne Solidor had returned to the reception hall, he immediately made eye contact with his associate Radec **.**

 ** _"Oh just this,"_** said Radec, as he pulled out a pure black crystal from his pouch pocket and held it out for all to see and immediately dark energy began to

ooze out from within the crystal into a dark mist, immediately afterwards there was a screaming sound coming from the center splitting off staircase leading

towards the second floor of the palace. As Ryder immediately looked towards the backing up crowd only to see Vaan had collapsed onto the ground.

"Vaan is everything all right, Vaan!" said a very upset Penelo, as she was lying next to a semi-unconscious Vaan who seemed to be clutching his chest in

extreme pain for some unknown reason, while the dark mist itself was being drawn into Vaan's body.

"Vaan are you alright, speak to us, Vaan!" said a very worried Ashe, as she was lying next to Vaan on the opposite side of Penelo,

trying to help Penelo find out what exactly was wrong with Vaan.

 **"** Brother what's wrong, Brother!" said an also very worried Reks.

"Vaan!" said a very concerned Rasler.

Right then and there Ryder instantly knew what was happening to Vaan and within a blink-of-an-eye drew his short sword from his lower back

and had it against Radec's throat.

 _ **"DROP THE DEMICITE CRYSTAL RADEC!"**_ said a very pissed off red-eyed Ryder.

 ** _"Why all I'm doing is just confirming the organization's suspicions."_** said an amused Radec.

 _ **"NOW RADEC, I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN!"**_ said a still very pissed off red-eyed Ryder.

 ** _"Then go ahead Black Wolf, kill me, but just so you know, you kill me and all the lives that are within this city, as well as this country,_**

 ** _are hereby forfeit."_** said a now serious Radec.

"Hey buddy, I don't know what exactly is going on here, but the Boss said to drop the Demicite Crystal." said a serious Abel, as he appeared out of nowhere

with one of his handguns pointed at the back of Radec's head.

 ** _"So are you going to try to kill me now too,"_** said Radec, as he kept on looking straight at Black Wolf with his unrelenting eyes behind

the black skull mask.

"I was thinking about it." said a half-joking half-serious Abel as he cocked the hammer back on his gun **.**

 ** _"Then let's see who comes out on top of this Little Game_** ** _, shall we,"_** said Radec.

* * *

 **To Be continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like, Love, Hate, Favorite, Follow, Don't care. Any feedback is preferable. ;)**


	6. Chapter 5 - Alicia

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this game or story, all rights belong to (SQUARE ENIX Developers),

but I do own everything that is OC related. P.S: I'll be using elements from the Vagrant Story video game.

Speech...

 ** _Devine / Demonic Speech..._**

 _Inner Thoughts / Flashback story / Story progression..._

 **Locations / Time Skip...**

* * *

 _"Giving into Darkness can sometimes be the only way_ _to save the ones we care for,_

 _but at what price."_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Alicia**

 **Kingdom of Dalmasca**

* * *

 **Rabanastre Royal Palace**

 **Reception Hall**

* * *

As Ryder and Abel were about to make their move on Radec, the dark crystal that was in his possession was quickly depleted of all of its power and just as

quickly to shatter into a thousand pieces.

 _ **"What?"** _ said a surprised Radec, as he watched the dark crystal shatter right before his very eyes.

Immediately Ryder looked back towards Vaan only to see something that he couldn't have possibly predicted. The dark energy that was forcefully drained

from the dark crystal along with the dark mist that was being drawn into Vaan, was now being drawn into Penelo instead. Although that was not the most

shocking thing that Ryder saw it was what he saw that was on Penelo's back that really got his attention.

While the dark energy was being drawn into Penelo, the back of Penelo's white dress began to burn away and in its place was a set of what looked like ancient

symbols and lettering that were being carved into Penelo's back by an unknown force. Then after a few more moments, it was over, thus leaving a dark

bloody tattoo shaped rood sword going down through an X was now branded upon the girl's back.

* * *

 **A Few Moments Earlier...**

* * *

Penelo was trying her best to tend to Vaan in the best possible way she knew how, but it seemed to be all in vain. So she did the only thing she could

think of doing and that was to pray for help from any and all gods that would hear her prayers.

 _"Please, if there are any gods out there, please give me the strength and power to protect those that are most dear to me, please, I beg of you!"_

said _a_ praying hard Penelo, as she held Vaan's head and upper body in her lap while streaks of tears fell down her face and upon his.

Then after a moment of silence, she heard a woman's voice answer her pleas for help.

 _ **"** **I have heard your pleas** **my child, and it shall be done, it is your destiny and birthright after all** **."**_ said the mysterious woman.

Suddenly Penelo felt an unimaginable pain coming from her upper and lower back as though someone was carving and burning something into her very soul

and being, even so, she felt an unimaginable power being awakened from within her as well. While all this was going on, she never once screamed,

she knew deep down within her heart and soul she had to be strong not just for herself, but for the people that she cared for the most,

especially the one person she considered close to her heart. After the pain had finally subsided, Penelo had passed out right alongside Vaan.

"Penelo what happened, Penelo!" said a worried Reks.

"No...not Penelo too!" said a whispering crying Ashe.

"First Vaan and now Penelo!" said an agitated Rasler, as he turned towards the specter of death.

"What have you done to my friends, answer me you devil!" said an almost yelling Rasler.

 ** _"Nothing at all your young lordship, I only came here tonight to confirm something and was rudely interrupted by that little bitch,"_**

said Radec, only to be punched in the face by Ryder, which made the crowd react in surprise and shock.

"Try talking about my niece like that again Radec and we'll see how quickly your head hits the floor before you even have the chance to utter another word!"

said a dead serious Ryder, as Abel took a few steps back knowing full well that this confrontation was between the boss

and the dark specter in skeletal armor.

As Radec turn back towards Ryder while spitting out a glob of blood from his mouth, the two men were ready to go toe to toe and tear each other's throats

out when someone with absolute authority stopped the both of them before they could even exchange the first blows.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY BLOODSHED WITHIN THESE HALLS, YOU HEAR ME, I FORBID IT!,

Lord Vayne I ask you and your associate to please leave immediately, you have worn out your welcome and my patience!"

said a very serious King Raminas, as he witnessed plenty of what had transpired.

"Very well your majesty we shall take our leave at once." said a calm Lord Vayne, as he proceeded to leave past Ryder, Abel, and Radec

with his judge magister following close behind, only to stop suddenly to turn his head towards the side slightly.

"We got what we came for Radec, let us withdraw for now." said a very calm Lord Vayne.

Radec turned to leave but stopped just past the doors to the reception hall.

 ** _"Oh yes, I almost forgot, I do have a message from the Oblivion_** ** _organization's leader to you Black Wolf, enjoy your delusion of peace_**

 ** _while it lasts."_** said Radec, as he started to leave once again while chuckling to himself.

"I really do hate that guy." said a now calm Ryder, as he was rubbing his hand that he used to punch Radec in the face with.

"Do you want me to hunt his ass down, all you have to do is say the word boss." said a somewhat serious Abel.

"No, not yet, for now, we gather our strength and prepare for the storm that is to come," said Ryder.

"If you say so boss," said Abel, as he passed by Ryder over towards the unconscious Vaan and Penelo to see if they were in stable condition.

"Ryder." said a now calm yet serious King Raminas, as Ryder turned towards his King and looked him straight in the eyes.

"We need to talk," said King Raminas.

"As you wish your majesty," said Ryder.

* * *

 **One Hour Later...**

* * *

After the events that had taken place in the reception hall, King Raminas had ordered that the boy Vaan and the girl Penelo be moved to a more safe and

secure location within the palace, where they could be treated by the royal physician. Afterwards, Ryder told Reks, Ashe, and Rasler to wait outside the room

where Vaan and Penelo were being treated as well as ordering Abel to stand watch until the royal physician was done. While Ryder, King Raminas, and

Captain Basch left to King Raminas's personal chambers to discuss the events that had transpired earlier.

* * *

 **King Raminas personal chambers**

* * *

Upon arriving King Raminas opened the doors to his personal chambers, thus allowing Ryder in and ordering Captain Basch to stand guard outside.

Once the doors were closed and locked King Raminas went over to his study to sit down and pour himself a glass of wine that was already out on his study,

while Ryder on the other hand just stood in the center of the room waiting for his King to address him.

"Ryder." said a calm yet tired King Raminas, as he was stroking his bald head in exhaustion.

"Yes your majesty," said Ryder.

"We've known each other for a very long time and I know better not to ask questions about your past or your personal affairs,

but twelve years ago I said that I would want a full explanation at a later date, now is the time, I want a full explanation.

Although Ryder didn't say a word and continued to remain silent.

King Raminas then sighed and looked at Ryder once more, now knowing he had to force his friend's hand in order to find out the truth.

"Look Ryder, as a King and as a friend I need to know everything about the boy, the girl, the specter in skeletal armor, and this Oblivion organization,

and if you refuse to tell me anything then I can't promise you, your companion, or the boy, asylum anymore, so please, as a friend, tell me the truth,"

said King Raminas, as he was looking for an honest answer from his longtime friend. Then after a few moments of silence Ryder closed his eyes and

contemplated on what King Raminas said, and then after another few moments of silence Ryder opened his eyes once more.

"Sigh, very well King Raminas, but what I'm about to tell you within this room tonight, must never leave this room, you must never breathe a word of this

to anyone, not even to those you trust the most, especially your own blood, do you understand." said a serious Ryder.

"Yes I understand." said a serious King Raminas.

"I need your oath in blood as a King." said a serious Ryder.

"You have my oath in blood as a King." said a serious King Raminas, without any hesitation.

"Very well, but take my advice, you're going to need something a lot stronger than that bottle of wine that's in front of you," said Ryder,

as he moved to sit down in the extra chair that was in the room.

"I'll be the judge of that," said King Raminas, as he was ready to hear what Ryder had to say.

"Sigh alright then, don't say I didn't warn you," said Ryder, as he took a few moment to gather his thoughts.

"Have you ever heard of the bedtime stories about the Dynast Emperor of Ivalice," said Ryder.

* * *

 **Outside Vaan and Penelo's Room**

 **A Few Hours Later...**

* * *

As Reks, Ashe, Rasler, and Abel were waiting for news from the royal physician on the condition of their friends, although after waiting for sometime Ashe

had started falling asleep against Rasler after worrying so much about her friends' conditions. Reks, on the other hand, looked upon the exhausted Ashe

then glanced towards Rasler who was supporting the tired princess against the wall opposite of him,

while Abel just kept a sharp eye on the royal guards and servants that were passing by.

"You should get some rest as well your highness," said Reks.

In response, Rasler just nodded and decided to lower himself along with lady Ashe against the wall so that the two of them could get some well-deserved rest

after such a long ordeal. Although after some time the royal physician had finally come out of the room and immediately Reks, Ashe and Rasler

were up and ready to hear the news about their friends' conditions.

After the royal physician looked at everyone, she could tell from the looks on their faces that they were anxious

to know if their friends were going to be alright.

"Well doctor." said a hopeful Ashe, as she had her hands against her chest in anticipation.

"Sigh, the boy and girl are going to be alright, their lives are no longer in danger." said the Royal Physician. Just when Ashe thought she could finally relax

the royal physician had more to say. "However I couldn't use any of my healing magick on the boy due to some unknown force that kept on draining me of

my magicite, so I had to resort to using my regular medical knowledge to help treat him, while the girl, on the other hand, was easier to treat, nonetheless

her injuries to her back will need some time to heal. Now, if any of you want to visit you can go on in and visit, but I advise you not to wake them,

they need all the rest they can get right now, understand." said the Royal Physician.

"Right." said a saddened Ashe.

"Good, now if your ladyship and everyone else will excuse me I have other prior-engagements to attended to." said the Royal Physician.

Thus the royal physician took her leave down the hall passing by Ashe, Rasler, Reks, and Abel, thus leaving the three friends to quietly walk into the room,

while Abel decided to stay outside the door to continue keeping watch for any signs of trouble.

* * *

 **Inside** **Vaan and Penelo's Room**

* * *

Upon entering, the three friends saw a resting Vaan who seemed to be alright physically but could tell from the look on his face that he was still in some sort

of pain and were worried if there was any serious damage internally after what took place. Thus, they turned their attention towards Penelo, who seemed to

be resting alright, although, from the painful sight of the bandages that went from her shoulders down to her hips, it seemed to have taken a lot out of her.

After looking at the conditions her friends were in, Ashe lowered her head in shame knowing full well she couldn't do a damn thing to help them, thus she

hated herself for being weak and not being able to do anything to help protect her friends in their time of need, all she could do was just lie down next to

her hurt friends and cry like the helpless princess that she was, although Reks and Rasler could tell just from the look on her face how she felt.

"Listen, lady Ashe, you don't have to beat yourself up, it wasn't your fault, it was the empire who was at fault here not you," said Rasler,

as he looked towards his resting friends once more.

"You can tend to them if you want your highness, the royal physician never said anything about not tending to our friends,

only that we have to let them get some rest." said Reks.

Upon hearing their reasons, Ashe slowly looked up and nodded her head in an affinitive gesture, she then proceeded to tend to Vaan and Penelo

by rinsing out the wet clothes that were on their heads and getting new fresh wet clothes for the both of them.

As Reks and Rasler were watching Ashe tend to their resting friends, the two of them made a promise to always protect those that they care for the most

even if it cost them their very lives.

* * *

 **King Raminas personal chambers**

 **Sometime Later...**

* * *

Ryder had just finished explaining everything to King Raminas about Vaan and Penelo's origins and why the Oblivion organization was after Vaan.

If Raminas was shocked he didn't show it, although by the looks of the several expensive empty wine bottles that were lying around Raminas table were

any indication, he probably didn't want to believe any of what Ryder had just said to him. Though after thinking long and hard for some time on what Ryder

had just said, King Raminas had a few choice words of his own that he wanted to share with Ryder.

"You know old friend, if you had told me this story any other time until now, I would have thrown you into the deepest darkest pits of Nalbina fortress without

a second thought for the remainder of your days, but after what I witness this night I have no choice but to believe you, though I can now understand why

you went to such lengths to protect the boy from the Oblivion Organization." said King Raminas as he took another sip of his wine.

Although Ryder remained silent, knowing full well his King, as well as his friend, had more to say.

"Though it's still hard to believe, to think that we the race of Hume's knew our world's history, but it turns out that we know so very little and that the

bedtime stories that our forefathers once told us when we were children were the actual missing pages of our true history."

said a contemplating King Raminas, as he looked over the city of Rabanastre through one of the many windows within his chambers.

"Is there anything else you would like to know your majesty," said Ryder, as he came to stand alongside his friend, to also gaze upon the city of Rabanastre.

"Just one question, I'm not the only one who knows this outside of your group am I.," said King Raminas, as he continued to stare at the city of Rabanastre

without even looking at Ryder.

"No, you're not," said Ryder.

Then after a few moments, a couple of knocks could be heard coming through the double doors which could only mean that Captain Basch

had some important news, thus prompting Ryder to unlock the doors for him.

"Your majesty." said captain Basch, as he quickly came in and showed respect to his king by putting his right arm over his chest and bowing slightly.

"What is it captain Basch," said King Raminas.

"Forgive me your majesty for interrupting your conversation, but there was a messenger here who just delivered a parcel and instructed that it had to reach

the hands of one Ryder Black Wolf." said captain Basch.

Immediately after Ryder heard his alias name being mentioned, he knew that whoever sent that letter was either a friend or a foe.

"Did the messenger say who the parcel was from," said King Raminas.

"No your majesty, but the messenger did describe the person as looking like a female covered in all black." said captain Basch.

"Do you by chance have the parcel with you," said Ryder.

"I do," said Captain Basch, as he handed over the parcel to Ryder, who then proceeded to quickly read through its contents after he was finished reading it

however, he immediately burned the parcel with his fire magick.

"Well," said King Raminas in a calm tone.

"The women who sent this parcel is defiantly an ally, but from what I've just gathered from reading its contents, it seems like Arcadia's visit was only a ploy,"

said Ryder, as he sighed in agitation.

"Do you mean to tell me that their intrusion here was only to cause a scene." said a somewhat agitated King Raminas.

"No, not exactly, their plan was definitely to locate someone of great importance as well as cause discord and mistrust amongst the noble and royal

families of the Galtean Alliance, but also at the same time distract us from something else entirely." said a now deep in thought Ryder.

"Go then," said King Raminas.

"Huh?" said Ryder, as he looked at his king in confusion.

"Go forth and find out what the Arcadian empire is planning, no doubt the Oblivion organization has a hand in this as well," said King Raminas, as he looked

Ryder straight in the eyes. Afterwards, Ryder nodded his head in an affirmative head gesture and immediately stormed out of the king's personal chambers.

"Captain Basch," said King Raminas, without even looking at the captain.

"What is it that you need of me your majesty," said Captain Basch.

"Inform the rest of the Knightly Order of Dalmasca to increase security within the capital of Rabanastre as well as our borders across Dalmasca itself

until Ryder returns." said King Raminas.

"As you wish my king," said Captain Basch, as he quickly bowed and left through the same double doors that Ryder had just left through only moments ago.

After King Raminas granted Ryder his blessing to go forth, Ryder made his way back towards the room where Vaan and Penelo were resting to inform Abel

of the situation and that he had to go on a long journey once again, thus he asked his comrade Abel, to once more watch over and protect Vaan and Penelo

as well as the others while he was away.

* * *

 **Outside Vaan and Penelo's Room**

* * *

"I understand boss, you don't have to worry about a thing, I'll keep the kids safe while you're away." said a serious Abel, as he leaned next to the door that

leads into Vaan and Penelo's room.

"See that you do," said Ryder, as he began to walk away but suddenly stopped.

"Oh and one more thing, if you hear anything about the others or that they have sent any messages, inform me immediately," said Ryder,

as he started to walkway once again.

"Understood boss," said Abel, as he knew that if one of their own had broken their silence and sent a message through an open channel, it either meant they

were in trouble or they needed to relay the intelligence in person, so as to not risk their enemies becoming aware.

* * *

 **Streets of Rabanastre**

 **Early Morning...**

* * *

After Ryder had left the royal palace and was making his way through the dark quiet streets of Rabanastre towards the South Gate, he was making side stops

along the way to pick up hidden stashes of supplies that he would be needing for the long journey ahead, along with dropping off letters to Vaan and Penelo's

parents explaining to them what had transpired the night before as well as reassuring them that their children were safe.

* * *

Rabanastre **South Gate**

* * *

Once Ryder made his way through the gate, he immediately made a beeline towards the Chocobo stables to see if he could ask the Chocobo retailer Gurdy

if he was able to rent the fastest Chocobo that she had on hand.

"Miss Gurdy are you home," said Ryder, as he knocked on the door of one of her many make shift homes to see if Gurdy was in.

"Who is it, kupo." said a tired sounding Gurdy.

"It's Ryder miss Gurdy," said Ryder.

After a moment of silence, Gurdy who was trying to remember the name of the person who was at the front door

at this unholy hour of the morning finally registered.

"Give me a minute, kupo." said a now fully awake Gurdy.

After Ryder heard some rummaging around inside the home and the sound of the door being unlocked, he finally saw the moogle Gurdy, who seemed to have

thrown on some clothes in a quick haste, in order to see him.

"Master Ryder how can I help you this fine morning, kupo," said Gurdy

"Listen Gurdy, I'm sorry for waking you at this unforgiving hour of the morning, but I need the fastest Chocobo you have on hand," said Ryder.

"Of course master Ryder, anything for you, kupo," said Gurdy, as she headed for the stables to get one of her fastest Chocobo's ready.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

* * *

"Much appreciated miss Gurdy." said Ryder, as he got on the back of his Chocobo.

"Oh and here's your payment as usual miss Gurdy, along with some extra for your troubles," said Ryder, as he pulled out a large bag of gold from his pouch.

"Oh you're no trouble at all, in fact, it's thank to you that my Chocobo ranches are doing so well, kupo." said a smiling Gurdy,

as she flew up and took the bag of gold from Ryder.

"I'm glad to hear it, I'll be sure to take care of your Chocobo friend here while we're away," said Ryder, as he pulled his black hood over his head covering

most of his face, along with whipping the reins to his Chocobo, who "kweh!" and took off into the early morning just before the sun rose up.

"Take care now, kupo," said Gurdy in a low voice, as she yawned, prompting her to head back towards her home to get some much-needed rest before the

regular morning clients were due to arrive."

Once Ryder departed from the Royal city of Rabanastre, he made his way past the dry lands of the Giza Plains and thus out of the country of Dalmasca as well

as the continent of Ordalia and into the wide-open Ozmone Plain of the continent of Kerwon. Although once he made it to the edge of the Golmore Jungle just

to the western edge of the Ozmone Plain he decided it was time to let his feathered friend return home.

* * *

 **Ozmone Plain / Golmore Jungle** **border**

* * *

"Alright buddy this is where you and I part ways, you can now head back to your mistress," said Ryder, as he disembarked from his Chocobo.

"Oh and thanks for getting me this far so soon." said Ryder, as he patted the side of the Chocobo's face, which made the Chocobo do a soft "kweh" before

turning back around to head back towards the closest Chocobo stable, thus leaving Ryder to continue his journey alone.

* * *

 **Golmore Jungle**

* * *

Upon entering and making his way through the Golmore Jungle and into the jaged territory of the heavy misted Feywood.

* * *

 **Feywood**

* * *

Ryder began to wonder where his contact was when he suddenly came across a female figure covered in all black, leaning against one of the many

stone shrines that littered the area.

"It's been far too long since we last saw each other, you think so too, don't you Ryder." said the female figure in all black.

"I do believe it's been far too long as well since the last time we saw each other, Alicia," said Ryder.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like, Love, Hate, Favorite, Follow, Don't care. Any feedback or ideas for the story so far would be much appreciated. ;)**

 **P.S: Sorry for almost missing the deadline, I've been having a little bit of writer's block and on top of that college class have been murder on**

 **me,** **so I just made it by the skin of my teeth this time. Heh heh sorry for that. Xp**


	7. Chapter 6 - Watch and See

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this game or story,

all rights belong to (SQUARE ENIX Developers), but I do own everything that is OC related.

Speech...

 ** _Devine / Demonic Speech..._**

 _Inner Thoughts / Flashback story / Story progression..._

 **Locations / Time Skip...**

* * *

 _"In times of peril, one must know their enemy before their enemy knows them."_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Watch And See**

 **The continent of Kerwon**

* * *

 **Feywood**

* * *

After Ryder and Alicia exchanged greeting, Alicia decided to remove her hood so that her superior could get a better look at her.

Alicia is in her mid-twenties of age, a Caucasian female hume with a well-endowed body, a medium to a tall frame, light skin, and light brown eyes.

She has dark hair that goes down just barely past her shoulders with a small ponytail in the back and a small braid on the right side. She wears light,

comfortable but also very durable knight armor comprised of very rare metals not found in Ordalia, Valendia, or Kerwon, which are well hidden underneath

her black hooded cloak. While her main weapons of choice are a two-handed sword which is called the Ultima blade as well as her one-handed sword which is

called the Durandal, which she keeps on her hip and the other on her back.

"The last time I saw you, you were just a child being trained rigorously by your grandfather, which reminds me, how's the old war dog doing these days,

it's been what, fifteen years since the last time I saw the both of you. Although, now that I got a better look at you, you've done quite a bit of growing up

since then," said Ryder, as he removed his hood so that she could get a better look at him as well.

"And you look the same as you did fifteen years ago, as for my grandfather... he's...no longer among the living,

he passed away three years ago due to an illness," said Alicia.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that Alicia, he was a good man, but at least now I know who sent the letter through the open channel," said Ryder,

in a somber tone while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine Master Ryder, as for why I sent that letter to you, there seems to be an Arcadian imperial presence within The Ancient City of Giruvegan,"

said Alicia, as she came to a halt just a few feet away from him.

"The guardians of the ancient city, as well as the creatures within usually, take care of any intruders," said Ryder, as he crossed his arms.

"Usually yes, but there seems to be a strong imperial presence within the ancient city, and if that's not bad enough the guardians within the ancient city

are not responding to the intruders, which means something is letting them in willingly." said Alicia.

"Then we better hurry and find out what they're up to," said Ryder, as Alicia nodded her head in approval.

"I'll show you the way, Master Ryder," said Alicia, as they began to quickly make their way towards the gate entrance of Giruvegan.

* * *

 **The Ancient City of Giruvegan**

* * *

As Ryder and Alicia were making their way towards the first way stone a large group of imperials suddenly teleported out of the inner sanctum of the ancient

city, thus Ryder and Alicia immediately stopped before the intruders.

"What are you all doing here." said a serious Ryder, as he and Alicia lade their hands on top of their weapons.

At first, the on-guard imperials didn't say anything, until a middle age man came forward and stood in front of them.

"I was told that we would be having some unwelcomed guests, but I didn't think it would be this soon." said the Man.

"Forgive me but who are you," said Ryder.

"Ah, yes! forgive my rudeness, the names Dr. Cidolfus, but you can call me Dr. Cid, and you are." said the now named man.

Dr. Cid is in his early fifties of age. He has silver hair with some remnants of light brown hair, beard and mustache and wears silver, oval eyeglasses,

along with wears silver shoe-leggings with gold designs, and a deep red and purple coat, also with gold ornaments, and white elbow-length gloves.

"The names Ryder," said Ryder.

"Ah, then you must be the same Ryder, who goes by the name of Black Wolf, I've heard many tales about you," said Dr. Cid

"Well Dr. Cid, I'm honored to know my reputation continues to proceed me, but I still would like to know what you and your companions were doing within

the ruins of Giruvegan." said a serious red-eyed Ryder.

"Well...well, you really are well informed aren't you, just like they said." said a smirking Dr. Cid.

"They?" said a questioning Ryder.

"Oh bother, now you've gone and made me say too much, ah well, it is of no consequence either way," said Dr. Cid, as he began to turn back towards

the large group of Imperials.

"Take care of them," said Dr. Cid, as he disappeared into the group of Imperials, who then began to move towards the two individuals

with swords and spears in hand.

Thus prompting Ryder and Alicia to remove their cloaks in order to move more freely along with drawing their own blades in the process.

Once the first couple of imperials came at them, Ryder utilized his martial arts skills along with his swordsmanship skills, which the Imperials didn't know how

to defend against, while Alicia, on the other hand, utilized her Durandal sword, which she used to cut down any imperial soldiers that got in her way.

As Ryder and Alicia evaded attacks while at the same time counter-attacking any Imperials that got in range, a group of imperial marksman was lining up to

get ready to fire a volley of arrows.

"Get ready, aim, fire!" said a loud commanding imperial elite Judge, thus the arrows were let loose from their bows and crossbows.

Immediately Ryder and Alicia held onto the already mortally wounded imperial soldiers that were on the ends of their swords, thus turning them into

makeshift shields against the barrage of arrows that were quickly making their way towards them.

When the barrage of arrows was over, Ryder and Alicia pushed the dead imperials that were used as makeshift shields off their already bloody swords.

Afterwards, Ryder and Alicia quickly moved in to finish off the remaining imperials that stood before them before any of them had the chance to reload their

bows or crossbows.

After the screams and cries of the remaining imperials fell silent, the only ones that remain were Ryder and Alicia, who were now covered in imperial blood.

"You really do live up to your reputation as the black wolf," said Dr. Cid in a calm tone, as he came out from behind the stone archway leading towards

the ancient city of Giruvegan.

Although, Ryder and Alicia ignored him as they swung there bloody blades splattering the blood that was on them onto the ground,

which was already covered in blood by the many imperial soldiers that lay dead at their feet.

"Let me rephrase my earlier question, what were you doing within the ancient ruins of Giruvegan." said a dead serious red-eyed Ryder.

But before Ryder could get any answers from Dr. Cid, an imperial army airship showed up to pick-up the good doctor.

 _"What the, how is it possible for an airship to be this far into Jagd territory." thought a somewhat surprised yet worried Ryder,_

as he trained his eyes back towards Dr. Cid.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay and chat, but I do believe my transport has arrived," said Dr. Cid, as he made his way towards the imperial army airship.

"You're not going anywhere!" said an angry Alicia, as she sprinted towards Dr. Cid with the intent to end his life.

"Alicia wait!" said Ryder, as he tried to stop the young women from making a rash decision,

but unfortunately, Ryder's warning fell on deaf ears as Alicia jumped towards Dr. Cid with her Durandal sword only a few inches away from the good doctor,

when suddenly a powerful force knocked Alicia away from Dr. Cid and back towards Ryder, who in turn caught her,

which caused him to slide back into a kneeling position.

"Alicia are you alright!" said a somewhat worried Ryder.

"Yeah...I'm fine...somehow...but what in the name...of oblivion was that." said a somewhat disoriented Alicia, as Ryder helped Alicia back to her feet.

Once Ryder knew that Alicia was ok, he began to look back towards Dr. Cid only to see an apparition hovering behind him.

" _It can't be, so that's what he was after." thought a very worried_ _Ryder._

As the apparition quickly disappeared after Dr. Cid boarded the imperial army airship, Ryder also caught a glimpse of yet another dark skeletal specter in

armor that was onboard the airship, only this one looked to be female.

 _"It looks like King Raminas was right, the Oblivion organization lead the Archadian empire to_ _Giruvegan, shit, this is only going to complicate matters down_

 _the road," t_ _hought a very serious_ _Ryder,_ as he and Alicia watched the imperial army airship fly off into the distance.

"Sigh, we need to get back to Rabanastre and report this to King Raminas and the others as soon as possible," said a now blue-eyed Ryder, as he started to

lift Alicia into a piggyback position, all in order to help relieve the injured women of her injuries.

"What in the name of all that is holy are you doing," said a somewhat blushing Alicia.

"Listen, Alicia, I can't just leave you here injured as you are, besides your grandfather would've had my hide if he was still around, so please, just swallow

your pride and let me help you," said a calm yet unconvertible Ryder, as he turned back towards the gate entrance of Giruvegan.

"Alright...Master Ryder." said a somewhat calm Alicia, as she rested her head against his back.

"Oh and Alicia, don't ever let your emotions get the better of you while you're in a fight because it can mean the difference between life and death,

understand," said Ryder.

"Yes Master Ryder." said a somewhat saddened Alicia.

"One more thing Alicia, you can drop the Master stuff if you want, because to me, everyone in our group I consider equals," said Ryder.

"Yes...Master Ryder." said a somewhat smiling Alicia.

"Good, now try to get some rest," said Ryder, as he continued walking towards the gate entrance as well as the gate exit to Giruvegan.

* * *

 **Continent of Ordalia**

 **The Kingdom of Dalmasca**

 **One Week Later...**

* * *

After the skirmish that had taken place within the ancient city of Giruvegan, the trip back to the Continent of Ordalia as well as the Kingdom of Dalmasca

had roughly taken a week due to the monsters and creatures that wanted to make a meal ticket out of the injured Alicia, but luckily for her, Ryder had a

couple of medical remedies on hand that he brought along, which helped to heal her injuries on their return trip back to the Royal City of Rabanastre.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **South Gate**

* * *

"Thank you for the medical remedies, Master Ryder, my injuries have healed up quite well." said a cheerful Alicia.

"I'm glad to hear it Alicia." said a smiling Ryder, as he waved towards the Dalmascan city guards who were standing guard at the gate entrance to the city.

The city guards spotted Ryder waving towards them and immediately ordered the gates to be opened so that Ryder and his companion could pass through

unhindered.

* * *

 **Royal City of Rabanastre**

* * *

"Amazing, I've never seen so many different races in one place before, especially in a big city like this." said a mesmerized Alicia.

"Oh that's right, you've never been in a big city this size before have you," said Ryder, as they walked through the busy streets of Rabanastre.

"No, not really, Master Ryder." said a somewhat saddened Alicia.

"I guess your village had some sort of laws that stated that you couldn't leave until you were ready or something along those lines, so growing up in a remote

village that was far removed from any civilization and the only time you would hear stories about the outside world would be from your grandfather during his

travels or a passing traveler." said Ryder, as he looked over towards Alicia.

"You are correct, Master Ryder," said Alicia.

"Well then, you better start cheering up from now on, because you're going places and seeing new things from here on out." said a somewhat smiling Ryder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Master Ryder." said a once again happy Alicia, as they continued their stroll towards Rabanastre Royal Palace.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Royal Palace**

* * *

After Ryder and Alicia entered the Royal Palace, the first person they saw was Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg, who was standing towards the side with two

other royal guards standing guard on either side of the double doors leading towards the throne room.

"His majesty is expecting you, I will take you to him," said Captain Basch.

"Please lead the way then, Captain Basch." said a calm Ryder, as Captain Basch just nodded his head and lead Ryder and Alicia

towards King Raminas personal chambers.

* * *

 **King Raminas Personal Chambers**

 **Sometime Later...**

* * *

Upon arriving at King Raminas's personal chambers **,** Ryder and Alicia could distinctly hear other voices coming from within. Although, once Captain Basch

opened the doors the voices immediately ceased.

"Your majesty, he's here," said Captain Basch.

"Very well Captain Basch, you may let him in," said King Raminas.

As Ryder and Alicia entered the room, Ryder immediately noticed that Abel was present, along with a group of Kiltia priests.

"You may now take your leave Captain Basch," said King Raminas, as Captain Basch put his right arm over his chest and lightly bowed

before taking his leave.

"Now that Ryder has arrived, we can now discuss the matter at hand," said King Raminas.

* * *

 **Vaan and Penelo's Room**

 **A Few Hours Later...**

* * *

It's been one week since Vaan and Penelo were put in the medical word of the palace, since then the two of them have been recovering quite well,

along with regular visits from friends and family who are chaperoned by the Knights of the Order of Dalmasca while in the palace.

Although today, Vaan and Penelo were being visited by Princess Ashe, since Reks had errands to run for Migelo and Rasler

had diplomatic matters to attend to within his own homeland of Nabradia.

"The royal physician said your injuries have healed up quite well and that your bandages may come off today." said a cheerful Ashe.

"That's good to hear." said a cheerful Penelo as well.

"I'm glad you're doing better Penelo." said a content Vaan with a small smile, which made Penelo look away with a small blush on her face.

"What about you Vaan, do you feel any better after that night," said Ashe, as Penelo looked back towards Vaan once again,

only this time with a concerned look on her face.

"To tell you the truth, I feel fine, but at the same time I feel different in some way like my body has changed somehow." said a confiding Vaan,

as he looked at both of his hands, while both Ashe and Penelo just stared at him in silence, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened up and in walked Ryder, King Raminas, and the group of Kiltia priests.

"Uncle Ryder." said a somewhat anxious Vaan and Penelo.

"Hey Vaan, Hey Penelo, how are the two of you feeling today." said a somewhat smiling Ryder, as he sat down in a chair.

"Her highness here was just telling us that my bandages might be coming off today." said a now calm Penelo.

"What about you Vaan," said Ryder, as he looked from Penelo over towards Vaan.

"Like I just said to Ashe and Penelo, I feel fine, but at the same time I feel different, it's like my entire body has changed all of a sudden."

said a still anxious Vaan.

"Sigh, I see." said a contemplating Ryder, as King Raminas looked from Ryder towards his daughter.

"Ashelia, could you please give us some time alone," said King Raminas, in a calm tone.

"Yes father," said Ashe, as she got up from her seat bowed slightly and began to walk towards the door.

"Hold on a minute your highness," said Ryder, effectively stopping her from leaving the room.

"I think it would be best for you to stay and listen to what I have to say," said Ryder.

"Are you sure." said a somewhat surprised King Raminas, as Ryder looked from Ashe to Vaan and finally Penelo.

"I'm sure your majesty," said Ryder, as Ashe returned to her seat.

"Listen, I know you kids have been through a lot, but there are a couple of things that you need to know," said Ryder,

as he looked at Ashe, Vaan, and Penelo once again.

"To begin with, do you remember the man in dark skeletal armor during the night of the anniversary festival." said a calm Ryder.

"I guess so." said a calm Vaan, as he recalled the dark skeletal specter in armor with pitch black eyes.

"Well, he's part of an organization that is after you Vaan," said Ryder, which made Ashe and Penelo worry for Vaan's safety.

"Why?" said a questioning Vaan.

"It's because of the latent power that lies dormant within you that they have decided to target you, although with this first act of aggression,

they have unintentionally caused your power to awaken." said Ryder.

"Then why have they waited until now to come after me," said Vaan.

"It's because I have kept the organization at bay for these past twelve years, by continuously moving around while under the orders of the King," said Ryder.

"I understand now, that's why you've been going on those long journeys, it was all to protect Vaan and to keep this organization from finding him,

am I about right uncle." said an anxious Penelo.

"You are right Penelo, it was indeed the case, however, you are now under my protection as well," said Ryder.

"Why?" said a questioning Penelo.

"For two reasons," said Ryder, as he lifted up two fingers.

"First off, you got in their way during the anniversary festival and if I know the organization as I do, they won't let this go without repercussions, and

secondly, the symbol that is branded upon your back." said Ryder, as he got up from his seat to undo a few of Penelo's bandages while making sure she

was covered up in the front with her bed sheets. As Ryder backed away from Penelo showing everyone in the room the black tattoo shaped rood sword

going down through an X with the unknown lettering around it.

"You bear the blood-seal of the Gods, the same blood-seal you're ancestor once did, it's reason enough for them to come after you now," said Ryder,

as he took a seat once again.

"Who was her ancestor uncle?" said a questioning Vaan.

"Her ancestor was the Dancer-Priestess Arra, the most powerful priestess of her time, as well as being the one who taught Kiltia the ways of enlightenment

more than two thousand years ago." said Ryder.

"How do you know this to be the truth uncle, there is no evidence in any known books or archives to date that say otherwise." said a questioning Penelo.

"Its because I came across some old scriptures within an ancient city that was buried deep underground on one of my many travels and from what I have

gleaned at, the city predates the Dynast King Raithwall as well as the thousand year war.

"It is true young one, I have seen some of the rubbings that Ryder here has brought back with him from his travels," said King Raminas.

"Is that why the Kiltia priests are here?" said a now calm Ashe.

"We are indeed your ladyship." said one of the Kiltia priests.

"His holiness the Gran Kiltias Anastasis wishes to meet the child, he also wishes to train her in order to help her better understand her gifts."

said another one of the Kiltia priests.

"We are here to accompany her to Mt Bur-Omisace." said yet another one of the Kiltia priests, as everyone except for Vaan now looked at Penelo

with looks of shock, wonder, and approval on their faces.

After looking at each person's reaction, Penelo's eyes drifted towards Vaan and she knew right then and there that the two of them

would be separated from one another.

"Vaan I.," said a somewhat saddened Penelo, only to be interrupted by Vaan who got out of bed and made his way towards the open window.

After a few moments of silence, Ashe had enough and was about to speak up for Penelo when Vaan finally spoke.

"Listen Penelo, I have never stopped you from making the choices that you have made for yourself, if this is the path you wish to walk then I won't stop you,"

said Vaan, as he continued to stare outside at the bright blue sky above, while Penelo had a downcast look on her face.

"However, I will always be there for my friends no matter what path they may walk." said a smiling Vaan, as he turned around while touching

the pure white Chocobo feather that was behind his right ear.

Once Penelo heard those words, she started welling up with emotions and without warning.

"Oh Vaan." said a joyful Penelo, as she jumped out of bed and started hugging Vaan, which made most of the people in the room either smile or snicker at

what was going on, while princess Ashe, on the other hand, felt a little jealous.

 _"Why that little, wait a minute, why am I getting jealous all of a sudden, it's not like I have feeling for Vaan or anything."_ thought a confused as well as

somewhat blushing Ashe, even though deep down she knew it was a lie.

"Uh...Penelo." said a somewhat concerned Vaan, as he looked down at his childhood friend.

"Please...just hold me...ok Vaan." said an emotional Penelo, as she hugged Vaan close while laying her head on his chest.

"Alright...Penelo," said Vaan in a low voice that only she could hear, as he complied with her wishes and placed his arms around her gently to give her a

comforting hug, since they both knew that this would probably be the last time they would see each other for a long time.

"Vaan," said Ryder, as he got the young boy's attention.

"Would you be willing to train under me as my full-time pupil." said a calm Ryder, which surprised both Ashe and Penelo. Although Vaan didn't say anything

in return and just looked down with an apathetic look on his face, when Ryder noticed Vaan's expression, he decided to give Vaan a reason to push forward.

"Sigh, Listen Vaan, the organization will do whatever it takes to get their hands on you, that includes using friends, family, and even loved ones in order to

get to you, but you can keep this from happening by becoming my student, the choice is yours to make."

said a calm Ryder, as everyone now looked towards Vaan.

Upon listening to his uncle's reasoning, Vaan closed his eyes and thought long and hard about his uncle's words, after a few moments had passed

he opened his eyes again, only this time with determination.

"Ok uncle...I mean Master Ryder." said a smiling Vaan, as Ryder just smirked at Vaan's response.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

* * *

As Vaan agreed to be Ryder's pupil, a group of divine beings were watching over the young boy, as he was now on the pathway to becoming

the change that the world of Ivalice needed.

" ** _It seems the boy has finally begun to walk his own path._** " said a divine voice.

" ** _Yes, but he has chosen a hard and treacherous path to walk, and at such a young age no-less._** " said another divine voice,

only this one sounded a little worried.

" ** _Enough, I do not need to remind you all that the treaty we swore to uphold still stands, which states clearly that we are forbidden from_**

 ** _directly interfering_** ** _in the_** ** _affairs of mortals and only our_** ** _children or the_** ** _overseers may interfere._** " said another divine voice,

only this one had a calm yet air of authority to it.

" ** _Then what about the dark lords, they are not of this world anymore and are now considered a threat to all of Ivalice._** "

said yet another divine voice.

" ** _I know_** **,** ** _but for now we must watch and see_**." said the divine voice, with an air of authority once again.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like, Love, Hate, Favorite, Follow, Don't care. Any feedback or ideas for the story so far would be very much appreciated. :)**

 **P.S: I am so very sorry for missing the deadline again, but my college finals for this semester were a real pain in the ass, along with trying to**

 **figure out how** **to get the story going, but now I can finally begin the events in FF12 with the use of the job system cool right. ;)**

 **Anyways I am truly sorry for the delay, I just hope my writer's block doesn't come back to bite me in the butt again.**

 **Anyways, I will try to get the next** **chapter out as soon as possible, but for now, I'm going to take a little break so that I can gather my**

 **thought about the future plot of the story, so any** **suggestions would be appreciated, just leave a message in the comment/review.**

 **This is Reaper-Team-Alpha signing off.**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Legendary Black Wolf

**Author's Note: Just to let everyone know I'm starting off with the intro of FFXII**

 **so there will be scenes that you will already be familiar with, but don't worry,**

 **I'm going to be adding a little bit of a twist.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this game or story,

all rights belong to (SQUARE ENIX Developers), but I do own everything that is OC related.

Speech...

 ** _Devine / Demonic Speech..._**

 _Inner Thoughts / Flashback story / Story progression..._

 **Locations / Time Skip / Description...**

* * *

 _"Love can give us many things,_

 _and in turn, lead us down many roads,_

 _even roads that lead towards darkness and despair."_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Legendary Black Wolf**

 **Continent of Ordalia**

 **The Kingdom of Dalmasca**

 **Year 704 Royal City of Rabanastre**

 **4 Years Later…**

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Main Plaza**

* * *

It's been four years since the anniversary of the Galtean Alliance and the citizens of Dalmasca were going about their day conversing with one another along

with buying and selling goods to one another, thus the day looked to be like any other normal day until the sound of church bells started ringing all

throughout the city of citizens of Dalmasca however, already knew that today was a special day; today Her Royal Highness was to marry the Prince of

the neighboring Kingdom of Nabradia.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Grand Plaza**

* * *

As cherry blossom petals fell from the sky, the cheering crowds of Dalmascan citizens were lining the streets to celebrate the soon to be marriage of Her

Royal Highness Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca to Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia.

As the wedding carriage made its way through the Grand Plaza carrying both Prince and Princess, the Dalmascan children that were watching the parade saw

just how beautiful the bride and groom were.

Princess Ashe was wearing a wedding gown that was a white and gold shirt, with a long fitted white skirt and a feather-adorned white veil, while Prince Rasler

was wearing a white suit of armor with gold detailing, including a chest-plate, buckled boots, and a neck piece, while his suit included a royal blue

drape at the waist with fleur-de-lis details and a tasseled finish, while also keeping his sword in a scabbard on his hip.

As Ashe and Rasler looked over the crowd with pleasant smiles, they soon turned their gaze towards each other only to smile at one another before looking

towards the Grand Cathedral of Rabanastre.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Grand Cathedral**

* * *

Upon entering and making their way down the aisle of the cathedral, Ashe and Rasler looked upon many noble families that were from many different

provinces along with those that were from kingdoms near and far. As they soon arrived upon the altar where the High Priest of Rabanastre Grand Cathedral

was awaiting them, Ashe and Rasler turned towards each other only to smile with absolute happiness as the High Priest began the royal ceremony transcript.

 _"_ Dearly beloved _,_ we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia and Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca

in the spirit of holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but

reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate, these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause as

to why these two should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." which nobody had any objections to _._

"Lord Rasler Heios Nabradia, wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together according to Faram's law in the holy estate of matrimony?

Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall

live?" said the High Priest to Prince Rasler.

"I will," said Rasler.

"Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together according to Faram's law in the holy estate of matrimony?

Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall

live?" said the High Priest to Princess Ashe.

"I will," said Ashe.

Taking Ashe's right hand, Prince Rasler says after the High Priest: "I, Rasler Heios Nabradia, take thee, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca to be my wedded wife, to

have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death do us part,

according to Faram's holy law; and there too I give thee my troth."

They lose hands as Ashe now takes Rasler's right hand and says after the High Priest: "I, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, take thee, Rasler Heios Nabradia, to be

my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish,

till death us do part, according to Faram's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

They then lose hands as the High Priest blesses the rings: "Bless, O Lord, these rings, and grant that he who gives it and she who shall wear it may remain

faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favor, and live together in love until their lives' end, Faram."

Prince Rasler takes the ring and places it upon the fourth finger of Ashe's left hand while saying after the High Priest: "With this ring, I thee wed; with my

body I thee honor; and all my worldly goods with thee I share: in the name of the Gods, and the all might Lord, this I swear."

After Rasler was finished it was Princess Ashe's turn to place the ring on the fourth finger of Rasler's left hand, while also saying after the High Priest: "With

this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honor; and all my worldly goods with thee I share: in the name of the Gods, and the all might Lord, this I swear."

The congregation remains standing as the couple kneels.

"Let us pray, O Eternal Faram, Creator, and Preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life: send thy blessing upon these

thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy name; that, living faithfully together, they may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant

between them made, whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according

to thy laws; through the Gods and our Lord, Faram." said the High Priest, as Rasler and Ashe stood once again only to turn towards one another with pleasant

smiles on their faces.

"In the name of the Father, and in the presence of these holy relics, I hereby pronounce you man and wife from this time forth, may the blessings of the gods

light your path for all eternity, Faram." said the High Priest.

Thus, Prince Rasler and Princess Ashe closed their eyes as they both sealed their union with a passionate kiss, thus bringing the Kingdoms of Dalmasca and

Nabradia together into a peaceful union. Thus, with the visions of a bright future filled with the hopes and dreams of peace and prosperity, is sadly to say,

would not last.

* * *

 **Rabanastre Royal Palace**

 **War Room**

 **A Week Later…**

* * *

A fully armored Captain Basch was quickly making his way past the royal guards towards the War Room, where King Raminas and Prince Rasler were meeting

with military advisors and commanders to discuss the battle tactics against the Arcadian empire who were advancing upon the Kingdom of Nabradia.

"If following this Archadia should launch an attack by both land and air, our kingdom will stand little-.," said a military commander who was interrupted

by Captain Basch's sudden arrival.

"Nabudis has fallen!" said Captain Basch, as he stood before the war council.

"Impossible!" said a slightly shocked King Raminas, as the rest of the war council was in hysteria over how a kingdom such as Nabradia could fall

so quickly and without warning.

"My father?" said a worried Rasler.

"I know not, I am sorry." said a sympathizing Captain Basch, as he shook his head.

"If Nabudis has indeed fallen, it is only a matter of time before they reach the borders of Dalmasca." said the same military commander as the virtual war

map showed the forthcoming advancement of the armies of the Archadian empire over the defeated lands of Nabradia towards the doorsteps of Dalmasca.

"There is nothing to halt their advance." said the same military commander once again.

Thus it fell to King Raminas to make a quick and decisive decision.

"Sigh, secure Nalbina with all haste." said a somewhat worn King Raminas.

"I will go." said an immediate Captain Basch, as he turned to leave.

"And I will go at his side." said an immediate Rasler as well.

For a moment King Raminas was against sending Rasler off to war but understood how the young prince felt at the sudden loss of his homeland,

thus he agreed to let him go.

As Captain Basch and Lord Rasler were making their way out of the war room, King Raminas sighed to himself as he closed his eyes and thought

about the one person, he could count on.

 _"Ryder my old friend, we need you now more than ever_." thought a still worn King Raminas.

* * *

 **Rabanastre Grand Plaza**

 **The Next Day…**

* * *

Many light fighter airships were making their way towards Rabanastre Grand Plaza, where Durga transport airships were landing companies of Dalmascan

troops that headed the call to arms to defend Dalmasca from the invading armies of the Arcadian Empire. As the Dalmascan defense forces were overlooking

Rabanastre Grand Cathedral where King Raminas was giving a blessing to the Gods to watch over Prince Rasler in battle.

"Galtea stand watch over your life," said King Raminas, as he bestowed the hero's blade upon Prince Rasler.

"That I be considered worthy," said Rasler, as he finished the blessing, along with accepting the hero's blade from King Raminas, upon which he stepped away

from the King only to look slightly to the right at Ashe, who in turn only looked on in silence.

Once the moment of silence between the two had passed, Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia turned towards the Dalmascan army with sword unsheathed as he

looked over the army before raising the hero's blade in a rallying cry, which in turn caused the Dalmascan army to rally cry behind him.

Afterwards, the Dalmascan fighter airships along with Dalmascan Durga transport airships departed from the Royal City of Rabanastre towards

the border fortress of Nalbina.

* * *

 **The Dalmasca / Nabradia Border**

 **Nalbina Fortress**

 **Night Time…**

* * *

Once night came across the land, fierce fighting between the Dalmascan defense forces and the Arcadian army, was well underway. As fighter airships were

trying to shoot each other down above the skies of Nalbina Fortress, while at the same time the Arcadian Class-Destroyer airships were moving into position

just outside of Nalbina Fortress.

Thus, the only way for the Dalmascan fighter airships to have any chance was to move in and out of the paling, which acted as a barrier against the

Arcadian Class-Destroyer Airships while also preventing the Arcadian fighter airships from pursuing the Dalmascan fighter airships through the barrier.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the Arcadian armies had already breached the walls of the fortress where Dalmascan defense forces were already fighting against

an already overwhelming Arcadian force. As the Dalmascan defense forces were starting to become overwhelmed, due to the sheer size of the Arcadian forces

that were slaughtering their brothers in arms left and right.

"Decurion!" said a cavalry commander, who was riding a Chocobo.

"Sir." said a subordinate, who just cut down an Arcadian soldier before following his commander and another cavalry soldier into the Arcadian forces that were

pouring into fortress only to be knocked off their Chocobo's and killed.

Meanwhile on one of the few bridges leading towards the paling tower, Prince Rasler and Captain Basch were leading a squad of cavalry against the Arcadian

forces, while trying to aid their brothers in arms as best they could.

"The fortress is lost, we must withdraw!" said a loud Captain Basch, as he shoots a few arrows from his bow into a few Arcadian soldiers.

"No, the paling still stands!" said Rasler, as he cuts down a couple of Arcadian soldiers before looking towards the paling tower.

* * *

 **Paling Tower**

* * *

"Shield beyond sight, ne'er failing light-"chanted the Mages, only to be interrupted by a group of Arcadian soldiers that immediately cut down and killed every

last mage insight. Once all the mages were dead, the glowing crystal began to go dark and with it the fortresses last line of defense was gone leaving the

fortress and the Dalmascan fighter airships defenseless against the onslaught of the Arcadian fleet.

"The paling's fallen!" said Rasler, as he watched the paling come apart.

"Then its over." said a somewhat defeated Captain Basch, while Rasler on the other hand, was not one to give up so easily, after all, he and Reks made a

promise to continue fighting until the very end to protect those that were most important to them.

 _"For my friends, for my country."_ thought Rasler.

"For my father, FOR MY FATHER!" said a now yelling Rasler, as Captain Basch looked on at lord Rasler before noticing an Arcadian Archer drawing his bow

at the young prince.

"LORD RASLER!" said a yelling Captain Basch, as he quickly drew back his bow and let loose an arrow, while at the same time the Arcadian Archer let loose

his own arrow right before Captain Basch's arrow hit him directly in the chest effectively killing him.

Afterwards, Captain Basch discarded his bow in order to protect the young lord, although, Prince Rasler quickly took notice of the arrow coming towards him

and swiftly moved his sword just in time to deflect it.

"By the Gods that was close." said a relieved Rasler.

"Lord Rasler, are you alright." said a concerned Captain Basch, as he came up next to the young prince.

"Yeah, I'm fine-.," said Rasler, only to be cut off as another arrow quickly found it's mark in Rasler's chest.

"Lord Rasler!" said an immediate Captain Basch, as he quickly pulled the mortally wounded prince off of his Chocobo and onto his.

Captain Basch immediately looked around for the Archer who shot Rasler, only for his eye's to fall upon a skeletal specter in armor that was looking down on

him from a higher elevated building with a bone bow in hand.

As the two stared at one another for what felt like an eternity the skeletal specter in armor soon vanished behind a column of rising smoke.

Captain Basch's attention was immediately diverted from the assassin to the Arcadian soldiers that were beginning to close ranks around him

and the mortally wounded Rasler.

Captain Basch quickly took notice of a burning Arcadian Class-Destroyer falling out of the sky and smashing straight into the surface of the fortress killing

many Arcadian and Dalmascan soldiers in the process.

At that moment of impact, the Arcadian ranks around him were in disarray, which gave Captain Basch the opportunity to escape with Lord Rasler.

Captain Basch immediately yanked the reins to his Chocobo who "kwehed!", the Chocobo then jumped on and over a couple of Arcadian soldiers before

making a mad dash through the Arcadian ranks towards the nearest escape route, although, the Arcadian soldiers were not going to give up so easily as they

began to pursue Captain Basch and the remaining Dalmascan forces that were left that were trying to flee the fortress in retreat.

" _Damn it all, I was careless."_ thought a blacking out Rasler, as he started to have flashbacks of his homeland, his people, his father, and especially his friends.

 _"Reks, Penelo, Vaan, and…Ashe, I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise…but maybe…I can keep my promise…in the next life."_ thought a fading Rasler,

as the blood from his fatal wound dripped onto the pure white Chocobo feather that was hanging around his neck, turning it from a pure white to a stained

crimson red.

* * *

 **Outskirts** **Nalbina Fortress**

 **A Few Minutes Later…**

* * *

"Hang on Lord Rasler, just a little bit longer." said a somewhat panicked Captain Basch, as he quickly made his way out of the fortress, but by the time he had

taken notice of Lord Rasler, the young prince had already passed away with a smile on his face.

"Lord… Rasler…?" said a somber Captain Basch, as he soon turned his attention forward once again only to take notice of a cloaked figure in black with what

looked like a long spear raped up in a white sheet on his back, along with a short sword in hand. Captain Basch immediately went for his sword when

the cloaked figure in black spoke.

"Keep going Captain Basch!" said the figure in black, as the Captain immediately knew who it was as he quickly took his hand off his blade and passed right

on by the figure in black along with the last remnants of the retreating Dalmascan forces.

As the last of the Dalmascan soldiers made it past the figure in black, the figure in black immediately used his short-sword in hand to cut a deep line straight

across the battlefield which quickly halted the Arcadian battalion's advance.

"Who the hell are you?" said an Arcadian Judge Commander, who was on the back of a Chocobo as he commanded the rest of the battalion to halt.

"Nobody of importance I can assure you, however, I do have a request to make." said the cloaked figure in black, as he held his sword at his side.

"A request?" said the questioning Judge Commander.

"Yes, I want you and your men to stop pursuing the retreating Dalmascan forces, the Arcadian imperial armies have already taken the fortress and spilled

enough blood for one day." said the figure in black.

"Do you jest?" said the questioning Judge Commander, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I do not." said the serious figure in black.

"Well if you haven't noticed, this is war, and with any war, the enemy must surrender or be put to the sword, no exceptions." said the Arcadian Judge

Commander, as he gave hand-signs to his troops to close ranks around the figure in black.

"I'm going to say this one last time, let the remaining Dalmascan forces go." said the cloaked figure in black, as he turned his head slightly to the left

and to the right.

"Sorry, but I have orders." said the sneering Judge Commander, as he gave his soldiers the signal to kill this insignificant whelp.

"Sigh, I'm sorry as well to have to do this then, may the Elder Gods have mercy upon your souls." said the figure in black, as the Arcadian soldiers attacked

with their spears and swords all at once only to hit thin air.

"Impossible, where did he go!" said the Arcadian Judge Commander, as he and his men quickly looked everywhere for the figure in black.

"Hey, are you alright?" said an Arcadian soldier, to the imperial soldiers that tried to skewer the figure in black.

"Hey, are you deaf or something?!" said another Arcadian soldier, as he shook his comrade's shoulder, which immediately caused each of the imperial soldiers

bodies, along with their heads to fall one by one onto the ground.

"By the gods!", "In the name of Faram!", "BBBLLLAAARRRGGGHHH!" yelled two Arcadian soldiers, while a third Arcadian soldier hurled.

Afterwards the Arcadian soldiers quickly backed away from the bodies as pools of blood poured forth from them.

 ** _"If any of you value your lives retreat at once, there is no shame in living to fight another day, as for those who are still foolish enough to_**

 ** _stay and d_** ** _ie, prepare yourselves for death."_** said a demonic echoing voice.

Immediately the Arcadian battalion quickly looked everywhere for the cloaked individual until one Arcadian soldier shouted out.

"Look to the skies!" said the Arcadian soldier, thus, the battalion of Arcadian soldiers quickly looked towards the skies to see the figure in black hovering with

his blade extended outwards with blood still dripping from his would-be attackers.

As the Arcadian battalion continued to look at the figure in black for what felt like an eternity, some of the Arcadian soldiers began to get a bad feeling, like

something was coming, something dark and foreboding and that there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

Soon dark clouds began to loom overhead as the rain began to fall from the skies, along with the thundering sounds of lighting overhead.

The figure in black slightly lifted his head towards those very same skies in order to feel the cold rain run across his face.

 ** _"So, even the heavens themselves weep for those that have fallen, and those that are soon to follow."_** said the figure in black to himself.

The figure in black then turned his attention from the skies back towards the Arcadian battalion, some if not most of the Arcadian soldiers could now see his

glowing blood red eyes, followed by a dark energy coming forth from within the figure in black's body into a sickening and poisonous dark mist.

Upon seeing this, the Arcadian soldiers began to back away but halted at the sound of their Judge Commander's voice.

"What are you men so afraid of, he's just one man, we, on the other hand, are three hundred strong." said the Arcadian Judge Commander.

Upon hearing this, the Arcadian battalion immediately got into defensive formations with their spears ready, their swords drawn, and their archers who were

standing by with their arrows ready.

"Archer's ready." said the Arcadian Commander, as the Arcadian archer's readied their bows and arrows.

"Take aim." said the Arcadian Commander, as the Arcadian archers drew back their bows with arrows aimed at the figure in black.

"FIRE!" said the loud Arcadian Commander, as the Arcadian archer's let loose their arrows from their bows.

As the arrows flew through the air towards their intended target, the figure in black quickly lifted his sword and did a horizontal slash, which caused a dark

energy of poisonous dark mist to dissolve the arrows that were in mid-flight into nothingness, afterward's the figure in black dropped towards the

ground with sword in hand, along with the dark poisonous mist that was trailing close behind.

Once the figure in black made contact with the ground, he immediately began cutting down row upon row of Arcadian soldiers that were trying to kill him from

all directions, while the dark poisonous mist that surrounded him choked and suffocated the life out of any Arcadian soldier that tried to get close to him.

"Impossible." said the shocked Arcadian Commander, as he witnessed the figure in black cut through solid steel weapons and armor like they were nothing

more than paper.

"What are you all standing around for, kill him, kill him for the emperor, kill him for Arcadia." said the now angry Arcadian Commander, as some of his men

attacked only to end up being cut-down, while the rest of the men decided to ignore their commander's orders and quickly backed away so that they wouldn't

meet the same fate as their comrades.

"What are you all doing fight you cowards, you have a duty to Arcadia and your emperor-" said the Arcadian Commander, but was cut off as he was knocked

off his Chocobo by the figure in black only to fall hard into the sand, before turning around only to come face to face with death.

"WHO ARE YOU!, WHAT ARE YOU!" yelled the angry Arcadian Commander, as he looked on in a mixture of hatred and fear towards the figure in black.

Although the figure in black never uttered a word and only continued to stare at the enemy commander with his piercing blood red eyes as the rain, thunder,

and lighting started to come down hard.

 ** _"Black Wolf."_** said the emotionless figure in black, before taking his sword and quickly running the enemy commander through the heart.

"I see..." said the gasping Arcadian Commander, as he started coughing up blood.

"We were fighting against... the Black Wolf,... the Devil's… messenger." said the Arcadian Commander before expiring.

After the deed was done, Ryder pulled his sword from the enemy commander's chest before swinging his bloody blade splattering the enemies' blood onto the

already bloody sand, and with the rain that was pouring down from the skies, turned the surrounding desert sands from a weakly saturated yellow color into a

crimson sea of red.

Ryder soon turned his attention towards the surrounding Arcadian battalion, who for a moment seemed ready for a fight, although, after a few moments of

silence, each and every Arcadian soldier lowered their weapons, Ryder then turned his attention towards the south where the royal city of Rabanastre laid.

As the figure in black began walking the Arcadian battalion quickly made a path so that their enemy, who they now respected and feared, could pass by

unhindered, and once the figure in black also known as Black Wolf, had vanished into the desert night, the Arcadian battalion collected the bodies of their

fallen comrades and quietly made the return trip back towards the conquered Fortress of Nalbina.

The imperial armies of Arcadia would remember this night as a great victory for the Arcadian Empire, but it also served as a warning, as word would soon

spread like wildfire across the lands, through the skies, and over the seas that a battalion of three hundred Arcadian soldiers were held at bay, by the

Legendary Black Wolf.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like, Love, Hate, Favorite, Follow, Don't care. Any feedback or ideas for the story so far would very much appreciated. :)**

 **P.S: I have no right to be forgiven for not updating when I should, but I wanted to add a little bit more feeling to the story,**

 **plus I wanted to give my reader's** **a little bit more background on my OC character Ryder so far, but don't worry this story will**

 **focus on Vaan and friends in the coming chapters.**

 **It will, however, take me some time to incorporate the main story with my OC Story.**

 **I am also very grateful to the reader's that are leaving me reviews/comments so far.**

 **Until the next Chapter, this is Reaper-Team-Alpha signing off.**


	9. Chapter 8 - A Life Worth Living For

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this game or story,

all rights belong to (SQUARE ENIX Developers), but I do own everything that is OC related.

Speech...

 _ **Devine / Demonic Speech...**_

 _Inner Thoughts / Flashback story / Story progression..._

 **Locations / Time Skip / Description...**

* * *

" _Losing someone can be a hard thing to accept,_

 _and at times cause misery, pain, and sorrow,_

 _but it can also push someone to become stronger,_

 _all in order to protect something even more precious."_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **A Life Worth Living For**

 **Continent of Ordalia**

 **The Kingdom of Dalmasca**

 **The Day after the fall of Nalbina Fortress**

* * *

 _As the rains continued to fall_ _from the heavens,_ _tragedy had swept across_ _Dalmasca like a plague,_

 _as many Dalmascan families wept for their loved ones who had lost_ _their lives to an unjust war,_

 _even Lord Rasler Heios Nabradia who was a symbol of hope for the people of Dalmasca was now among the fallen._

 _However, all was_ _not lost as more than half of the Dalmascan army was able to return home to their friends and families,_

 _thanks to the actions of one individual._

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Grand Cathedral**

* * *

Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, now wearing a black mourning gown, was presiding over the body of her late husband Rasler,

while King Raminas and Captain Basch were standing a couple of feet away while the High Priest of Rabanastre Grand Cathedral was performing the last rites.

"Blessings of the Great Father Descend and guide your body's return to the earth." said the High Priest,

while Princess Ashelia kneels before her husband's coffin.

"Great Father guide your spirits return to the mother of all, There you shall find peace, Faram." said the High Priest,

as he finished performing the last rites before taking his leave.

"Why did this have to happen…Rasler…RASLER!" yelled a crying out Ashelia, as she laid her head upon Rasler's coffin.

"Sigh, It pains me to see her highness like this." said a somewhat saddened Captain Basch, as he looked upon the state of her highness.

"It wasn't your fault Captain Basch," said King Raminas, as Basch turned towards his king.

"If anything, I am the one to blame, since it was I who allowed Lord Rasler to accompany you to Nalbina Fortress in the first place," said King Raminas.

"You're wrong, old friend, if anyone is to blame for this outrage, it's the Oblivion Organization." said a voice that was all too familiar.

Immediately Captain Basch turned around only to see Ryder standing before them.

"I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance," said King Raminas, without turning around.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get here sooner King Raminas, but unfortunately the Oblivion Organization had tracked us down and sent a group

of highly skilled headhunters after us who were hired to kill us or to keep us busy long enough for the Archadian empire to attack." said Ryder,

as he came to stand alongside King Raminas and Captain Basch.

"Sigh, I see, so our enemies were two-steps ahead of us once again," said King Raminas.

"Do not despair, your majesty, the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca will rally the remaining army to-," said Captain Basch,

but was immediately interrupted by his King.

"No Captain Basch." said a calm King Raminas.

"Why your majesty?" said a somewhat confused Captain Basch.

After a moment of silence, King Raminas replied.

"Sigh, Listen, Captain Basch and listen well, I have seen far too much death in my lifetime, both friend and foe alike,

thus I will not allow any more of my people to die a meaningless death, you know this better than anyone else Captain." said King Raminas.

After Captain Basch listened to his King's words, he immediately understood what it was like to lose everything,

like when his homeland was subjugated by the Arcadian Empire.

"I understand your grace," said Captain Basch.

"I'm glad you see the situation more clearly Captain," said King Raminas, as Captain Basch showed respect to his king

by putting his right arm over his chest and lightly bowing.

"As for you Ryder, I know you didn't come here in our time of need without another reason," said King Raminas.

"You are indeed correct your majesty," said Ryder.

"Then what is it that you wish to ask of me, old friend," said King Raminas.

After a moment of silence had come between both men, Ryder replied to his king.

"I came here to ask your majesty about a certain relic that was left in the royal families' care, a relic that has been passed down the royal family

since long before the rule of the Dynast King." said a serious Ryder.

* * *

 _After the burial of Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia, Lord Raminas,_

 _King of Dalmasca-and my Dear Friend-had come before the people of Dalmasca,_

 _asking them to bear the unbearable and to remain strong for the sake of Dalmasca herself._

 _As for the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca, ever brave and Faithful and against their King's wishes to disband,_

 _decided to willingly remain by their king's side and continue resisting the martial Might of the Arcadian Armies,_

 _even though they stood little Chance of Victory._

 _Soon thereafter, Archadia came forward offering Terms of Peace, Or, as one might rather put it,_

 _Terms of Dalmasca's Surrender._

 _Lord Raminas, King of Dalmasca soon set out for Nalbina Fortress – now under Archadian Occupation – to affix His Seal to the Emperor's Treaty of Peace._

 _The King had quickly departed His Royal City of Rabanastre when the Remnants of the Order made their Return._

 _And not a Moment too soon, for a terrible Revelation had awaited them,_

 _The Treaty would be signed,_

 _with Steel and Writ in Royal Blood._

* * *

 **Nalbina Fortress**

 **The North Ward**

* * *

"You, there, can you hear me?" said a faint voice.

"It's as I feared, they're slowing us down." said another faint voice.

"Do not say that, not all of us are here for love of battle, he fights to defend his homeland." said the now recognizable Captain Basch.

"Your name," asked Captain Basch.

"Reks, sir, my name's Reks," said a now conscious Reks.

"Good, Reks," said Captain Basch.

"You bore a few cuts, but you are still whole, well can you stand?" said Captain Basch.

"Yes, sir." said a now conscious Reks, as he quickly pushed himself up off the wall that he was leaning against.

"Think you can still fight?" said Captain Basch.

"I'm fine, sir," said Reks as he quickly stood at the ready so that his superior wouldn't be worried about him.

"How old are you, Reks?" asked Captain Basch.

"Eighteen, sir," said Reks.

"Young, family?" asked Captain Basch, as he was trying to help Reks open up to him a little.

"My brother is all I have left, sir; he's two years younger than I, living away from Rabanastre," said Reks.

"So young," said a contemplating Captain Basch.

"You're old enough to be a man, but you still shouldn't be forced to wield a sword," said Captain Basch.

"No sir, I want to fight, for my homeland and for my parents, besides, I made a promise to protect those that are important to me,

even if it costs me my life, sir," said a determined Reks.

"It's time, Basch! Save the discussion for later, we must reach the king before they act! Or all our efforts will be in vain."

said Captain Basch's comrade in arms.

"I'm aware of the situation," said Captain Basch, when suddenly a group of imperial soldiers had appeared.

"We've found them!" yelled an imperial soldier.

"Over there!" yelled another imperial soldier.

"Vossler, go ahead! I will handle this rabble," said Captain Basch, as he stood in the for-front while Vossler's men made their escape.

"Godspeed," said Vossler, as he put his hands together to show respect to his comrade in arms before taking his leave as well.

Afterwards, Captain Basch slowly turned towards the imperial soldiers that were coming at him and before anyone knew what happened,

Captain Basch had quickly and effortless cut down each and every imperial soldier that attempted to kill him and the only thing that Reks could do

at the moment was stare in aha at the Captain's skill.

"Steady, Reks, keep your wits about you and you'll make it, we move!" yelled Captain Basch, to the rest of his men.

As Reks, Captain Basch and the rest of the Dalmascan soldiers were making their way towards the Nalbina apartment complex,

the Captain suddenly came to a stop along with the rest of his men.

"Captain?" said a questioning Reks, as he looked at his Captain before quickly noticing where his superior was looking

and saw an Archadian Air Cutter Remora hovering in the moonlight, not to soon after the air cutter made its descent towards them in order

to block their advance towards the apartment complex.

"Split up and attack from multiple fronts!" ordered Captain Basch, as Reks and the other Dalmascan soldiers moved as ordered

to surround the enemy Air Cutter, while also trying to avoid the incoming enemy fire.

"Look out, it's getting ready to fire." said one of the Dalmascan soldiers, as the air cutter fired a volley which had hit a couple of the Dalmascan soldiers.

"Is everyone all right." said a concerned Reks.

"They'll be fine Reks, just focus on the enemy in front of you!" said Captain Basch.

"Yes sir!" said Reks, as he and the other Dalmascan soldiers got into position and began attacking the enemy Air Cutter with everything they had.

After enough damage had been dealt to the enemy airship, it started to shoot out electricity in all different directions.

"Stand back," said Captain Basch, as he slowly walked forward towards the enemy before using his limit break Fulminating Darkness to blast

the enemy airship to the point where it could no longer fight.

"Antlion, this is Tonberry, my engines are hit, she'll not hold out much longer!" said the Archadian pilot, to his squad commander.

"We receive you, Tonberry, you've leave to retire, well fought." said the Archadian squad commander.

"My thanks, Antlion, Tonberry disengaging!" said the Archadian pilot, before quickly bugging out of the area.

"Reks, are you all right." said a somewhat concerned Captain Basch, as he saw how his subordinate was trying to ketch his breath.

"I'm fine, sir," said Reks, as he gathered his wits and pushed forward.

" _He reminds me of how he used to be."_ thought a contemplating Captain Basch, before noticing another group of imperial soldiers coming towards them.

"There they are!" said one imperial soldier.

"Stop them!" said another imperial soldier.

After Reks, Captain Basch, and the rest of the Dalmascan soldiers dispatched the group of imperial soldiers,

they soon pushed forward once again into Nalbina's apartment complex.

"Vossler, eh, where are you," said a concerned Captain Basch, as he and Reks stopped for a moment

while the rest of the Dalmascan soldiers moved on ahead.

"What if Captain Azelas has fallen?" said a questioning Reks.

"Don't talk such nonsense, Vossler's laughed in the face of death far too many times for him to stop now, Men like him don't die in places like this."

said an agitated Captain Basch before calming himself once more.

"Forgive me, sir, I didn't mean-," said Reks, before he stopped himself from saying any more.

"It's alright Reks, for now, we must make haste to reach the king, we will take him to safety," said Captain Basch, as he and Reks continued forward.

"Is his majesty unharmed?" questioned Reks.

"He'll agree to an unconditional surrender, they wouldn't dare touch him until the wax on his seal is dry," said Captain Basch.

"But if we arrive after he's signed the treaty then-," said Reks, but was interrupted by his superior.

"Wait," said Captain Basch, as he was listening to the sound of a large group of enemy soldiers making their way towards them.

"Quickly, Reks, this way!" said an urgent Captain Basch, as Reks and the rest of the Dalmascan soldiers began running through the apartment complex,

while quickly cutting down any imperial soldiers that got in their way.

"Where do we go from here, Captain!" said Reks, as he was out in the forefront of the group.

"The stairs to the right will take us up to the high hall, where his majesty awaits!" said Captain Basch, as he, Reks and the rest of the Dalmascan soldiers

had quickly ascended the stairs towards the high hall, however, more imperial soldiers had begun to close in on them.

"Intruders!" yelled an imperial soldier.

"Don't let them escape!" yelled another imperial soldier.

" _Damn it, they just keep coming, at this rate we won't be able to make it to his majesty in time."_ thought a desperate Captain Basch,

until he saw Reks stop suddenly, before turning around and taking a defensive stance.

"Sir, we have little time, you must go to the king, I'll handle this!" said a determined Reks, as he quickly looked at his superior,

who seemed to be hesitant about leaving his subordinate behind to be facing overwhelming odds.

"Go now!" yelled a serious Reks.

"Fight well, Reks," said Captain Basch, as he quickly left to ketchup with the rest of the Dalmascan soldiers who went on ahead.

" _Mother, Father, Uncle, Vaan, Penelo, Ashe, Rasler… please lend me your strength!"_ thought a determined Reks, as he countered the first imperial soldier

before knocking his shield out of his hand before bringing his sword down slashing through the imperial's armor and spilling his blood in the process.

The next two imperials came at him at the same time, so Reks utilized both his shield and sword to block both attacks, afterward, Reks countered by

letting one of the imperial soldiers slip past him before quickly spinning and slashing the imperial's armor from behind which ended his life.

However, the last imperial soldier had just as quickly knocked Rek's sword from his hand, but Reks quickly grabbed onto the imperial soldier's shield

before getting in close and bashing the last remaining imperial soldier in the face with his own shield before grabbing onto the disoriented imperial

and throwing him over the railing.

"AHHHHHhhhhhh!" screamed the imperial soldier, as he fell a long way down before hitting a flight of stairs that was coming up through the middle,

causing blood to spill forth from every part of his armor.

"Sorry." said a quiet Reks, before picking up his sword and gathering his wits before pressing on.

" _The Captain and the others shouldn't be too far ahead, I just hope they made it to his majesty in time."_ thought a worried Reks,

as he came to a set of doors that were slightly open.

"This should be it." said a relived Reks, as he passed through the opening of the door only to find a massacre.

" _By the Gods," thought a shocked Reks, as he saw allies and enemies alike dead in their own pools of blood, however,_

his attention was immediately diverted towards the king.

"Your Majesty…" said a speechless Reks, as he saw his king dead, with his hand holding onto his chest from where he was stabbed,

but before Reks could comprehend any further due to his shock, he quickly turned around only to come face to face with his Captain.

"Captain why, our king, what have you done?" said a questioning Reks.

"The king intended all along to sell Dalmasca to the empire, his majesty was a traitor." said an impassive Captain Basch,

as he passed by Reks, who now had a blade stabbed into his gut.

"Captain I…," said Reks, before falling to the floor.

"Seize the insurgent." said a voice with authority, as a large group of imperial soldiers, rushed in.

"Milord," said an imperial soldier, as a group of imperial soldiers subdued Captain Basch.

"Well so much for peaceful negotiations." said the recognized Vayne Solidor.

"We'll never surrender to you; we are not cattle to be sold to a traitor-king!" said a defiant Captain Basch.

"But the war is over, my dear captain, you have lost, Dalmasca is the property of the empire now, and to think, we intended to let you keep

some of your sovereignty, out of respect, but now you've gone and ruined that, haven't you, captain?" said Vayne Solidor.

"We will never bow to you!" said a still defiant Captain Basch.

"And the people of Dalmasca will hate you for it, take the captain away," ordered Vayne Solidor, as the imperial soldiers forced a resisting Captain Basch

out of the room, while Reks, on the other hand, was barely conscious, and was beginning to black out.

 _"Rasler..._ _Ashe… Penelo… Vaan… I'm… Sorry"_ thought Reks, as his world went dark and the pool of blood from his wound turned the Chocobo feather

that was hanging around his neck, from a pure white to a stained dark crimson red.

* * *

 _Pretenses of peace left by the wayside, the Archadian forces resumed their advance toward Rabanastre; Dalmasca's doom had been decided,_

 _To make resistance would serve no end, with this foremost in my thoughts._

 _I, to the people of Dalmasca:_

" _Sons and Daughters of Dalmasca, I bid you lay down your arms and raise songs of prayer in their stead. Prayer for His Majesty King Raminas, ever merciful,_

 _a man devoted wholly to peace._

" _Prayer, too, for the noble Princess Ashe, who, wrought with grief at her kingdom's Defeat, has taken her own life."_

" _Know also that Capt. Basch Fon Ronsenburg, for incitement of sedition and the Assassination of His Royal Majesty, King Raminas,_

 _has been found Guilty of High Treason and put to his Death."_

" _They who at this late Hour chooses still the sword are cut from the same cloth as the Capt. Traitors who would lead Dalmasca to her Ruin."_

 _Dalmasca's Surrender without Terms_

 _was soon to follow._

* * *

 **Rabanastre Royal Palace**

 **Ashe's personal Chambers**

 **A Few Days Later**

* * *

"How could it have come to this" said a depressed and saddened Ashe, as she looked at herself in a mirror while remembering the conversation

she had with Captain Azelas.

" _What do you mean my father's been murdered!" said a shocked Ashe, as Vossler stood before her._

" _I don't know all the details your majesty, but it seems that Captain Basch Fon Ronsenburg was the one who killed your father," said Vossler._

" _How can that be possible, you have to be lying, Captain Basch Fon Ronsenburg has served my family for years," said a disbelieving Ashe._

" _There was a witness your majesty, a volunteer soldier by the name of Reks who was stabbed by the Captain, and is in critical condition," said Vossler._

" _Reks… it can't be." said a whispering Ashe, as the news of her father, was bad enough, now one of her precious friends_

 _had been taken away from her by the very same man._

 _After hearing the horrifying events that had taken place, Ashe had quietly taken her leave towards her room and shut herself off from the rest of the world._

"First Rasler, then my father, and now Reks." said a still depressed and saddened Ashe, as she stood up from her chair and made her way towards the

balcony that overlooked the city of Rabanastre.

"The Moon's quite beautiful tonight." said a somewhat smiling Ashe, as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Afterward's Ashe pulled out a small blade

that she had on her person and positioned it over her breasts or more specifically her heart.

" _I wish I could've seen Vaan and Penelo one last time, but it's probably just wishful thinking of a wishful princess."_ thought Ashe,

as she closed her eyes and brought the blade down towards her heart. After a few moments, Ashe felt nothing, no pain, no blood, nothing,

thus she opened her eyes once again only to see darkness covering her eyes along with the feeling of another person's hand holding onto her hand

that held the blade that was to end her existence.

"Who are you, release me this instant." said a confused and struggling Ashe, as she tried to break free from her unknown assailant,

who quickly took the knife from Ashe's hand and just as quickly pulled her back into her room before pinning her to her own bed.

"Who are you, are you another one of the empire's assassins, were you hired to claim my life, if so hurry up and be done with it,

the empire's already taken my love, my father, my friends, and even my country!" said a grief-stricken Ashe.

"How could you have given up so easily your majesty, you're not the same Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca I once knew?" said a male voice.

"Who are you?" said a questioning Ashe, as the mysterious individual removed his hand from her eyes only to find out that it was Ryder,

her father's closest friend and ally.

"I know how you must feel at the moment your majesty, but you must bury your hatred and grief and live on," said Ryder, as he let up on her royal majesty.

"How dare you, you know nothing of my hatred or grief," said Ashe, as she looked at Ryder with a detestable look on her face.

"I know it more than you could possibly imagine your majesty," said Ryder, as he showed respect to Ashe by putting his right arm over his chest

and taking a knee in front of her while bowing his head.

"Please, just listen to what I have to say," said Ryder.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **A Few Days before the Signing**_

* * *

" _Are you sure you're ok with accepting their terms Raminas." said Ryder as he stood alongside his longtime friend and king while overlooking_

 _the_ _Royal City of Rabanastre from the palace balcony._

" _Sigh, I am very reluctant to go, however, if it means the safety of the people of Dalmasca, then I am willing to do what is necessary,"_ _said King Raminas._

" _Even if this necessity means your very life_ _, you know very well that the Oblivion Organization will most likely be there," said Ryder,_

 _with somewhat of a contemplating look._

" _I know what the cost might be, and I'm willing to pay that price, however, my daughter must not share the same fate as I, thus, as a final request,_

 _I ask of you not as a King or friend but as a father to take my daughter and flee the city when the time comes."_ _said King Raminas,_

 _as he closed his eyes to feel the warm breeze of the desert blow against his skin._

After some time had passed between Ryder and Raminas, Ryder had turned around and started walking towards the double doors

that _led towards_ _the palace exit;_ _however, he stopped for a moment to speak._

" _I'm truly sorry for what has happened Raminas, because of what you did for us sixteen years ago, I know now that I'll never be able to repay this debt_

 _that I owe you, and the suffering and pain that I have brought upon-." said Ryder, but was immediately interrupted by King Raminas._

"Enough Ryder, there is nothing for you to apologize for, neither you nor your companions were ever at fault here, in fact, its thanks to you that

 _I now see the world in a better light." said King Raminas, as a moment of silence had once again come between both men._

" _Thank you for everything Raminas, and May the gods watch over you on your journey," said Ryder, as he began to walk away once more._

" _Goodbye and farewell to you as well, my old friend." said a quiet King Raminas, as he continued to look over the_ _Royal City of Rabanastre with pride._

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"I see, so my father knew all along what would happen." said a now understanding Ashe.

"Yes your majesty, it's why he tasked me with getting you and the last of the order out of Rabanastre," said Ryder, as he stood up once again.

"Alright then, I'm in your care," said Ashe, as she stood up from her bed.

After saving the princess from herself, Ryder and Ashe quickly gathered Vossler along with the remaining order and quickly but quietly

made their way towards the Southgate where Ryder had purchased quite a few Chocobos from Miss Gurdy

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **South Gate**

* * *

"Alright everyone, pick a Chocobo and get ready to move out." said Ryder, as he started to get a bad feeling that things were going to well.

"Vossler," said Ryder, as he got the attention of Captain Azelas.

"What is it," said Vossler, as he was on his Chocobo along with Ashe next to him on her own Chocobo.

"No time, take this and go." said a hurrying Ryder, as he gave Vossler a parchment, before turning around while grabbing onto his sword from his lower back,

as Ashe, Vossler and the rest of the order saw skeletal specter's in armor appear out of dark portals.

"GO NOW!" yelled Ryder, as the skeletal foot soldiers began to charge at the fleeing group, however, Ryder used his magick to cast a wall of flames

separating himself from Ashe, Vossler and the rest of the order.

"RYDER NO!" yelled Ashe, as she tried to turn her Chocobo around only for Vossler to block her path.

"Don't your majesty, he's doing this to make sure you escape," said Vossler, as Ashe turned her head from Vossler back towards Ryder.

"Besides, someone of his caliber can't be killed so easily," said Vossler, as Ashe continued to look at Ryder before closing her eyes really hard before yelling

"RYDER, I ORDER YOU TO LIVE THROUGH THIS NO MATTER WHAT, THAT'S AN ORDER FROM THE FUTURE RULER OF DALMASCA!"

yelled a strong spirited Ashe, before she, Vossler and the rest of the order took off into the night.

Ryder at that moment could only smile at Ashe's proclamation.

" _ **That girl's got allot nerve proclaiming such a thing."**_ said an approaching dark skeletal specter in armor with a sword in hand.

"Maybe so, but that's what makes _**a life like mine worth living for**_ ," said Ryder, as his eyes turned a blood red and a dark mist surrounded his body,

as he stared down the large group of skeletal specters with no fear.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like, Love, Hate, Favorite, Follow, Don't care. Any feedback or ideas for the story so far would very much be appreciated. :)**

 **P.S: I know I haven't updated like I should, however, my college courses this semester have been keeping me from writing as much.**

 **Hopefully before the year ends I will try to get another Chapter out before then.**

 **Until the next Chapter, this is Reaper-Team-Alpha.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this game or story,

all rights belong to (SQUARE ENIX Developers), but I do own everything that is OC related.

Speech...

 _ **Devine / Demonic Speech...**_

 _Inner Thoughts / Flashback story / Story progression..._

 **Locations / Time Skip / Description...**

* * *

" _When souls reunite in a world of darkness,_

 _That darkness can feel like a distant memory"_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Moving Forward**

 **Continent of Valendian**

 **The Kingdom of Dalmasca**

 **Year 706 Royal City of Rabanastre**

 **2 Years Later…**

* * *

 _"It's been two years since the fall of Dalmasca and the Royal City of_ _Rabanastre was now_ _under_

 _the imperial occupation of the Archadian Empire._

* * *

 **Passenger Airship**

 **Inbound To The Royal City Of Rabanastre**

* * *

"Vaan," said a faint voice.

"Vaan?" said the same faint voice once again, which woke Vaan from his sleep.

"Huh, what?" said a stirring Vaan.

Vaan's now eighteen years of age with a medium build, average frame, tanned skin, and ashen-white blond hair which is the same only now he has a short

ponytail without the knot, as well as the white Chocobo feather that he still had braided behind his right ear, along with a new accessory which was a

mysterious metal carved amulet which hangs around his neck with an image of a dragon in the background surrounding a goddess looking women in

the foreground who's holding a flawless golden sunstone which is embedded within the crest. As for his clothing, he wears a long and loose open metal vest

with a dark hood, a pair of metal fingerless gloves, and a dark pair of pants that are held up by a red-ribboned sash belt, which are tucked into a pair of

knee-high steel boots.

"Hey, are you awake Vaan, were about to make port," said Abel, as he was getting their things together.

"Alright alright, just give me a moment," said a yawning Vaan, as he leaned forward from his chair while rubbing his face, before getting up from his seat to

stretch his arms up into the air before making his way with Abel and the other passengers into Rabanastre's aero dome, from there Vaan and Abel made

their way out of the aero dome and into Rabanastre Western Gate.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **West Gate**

* * *

As Vaan and Abel approached the West Gate they were suddenly halted by a group of imperial guards that were stationed there.

"Halt you two, what business brings you here," said one of the imperial soldiers that came forward.

"Were just two travelers looking for a place to settle for the time being," said Abel, in a friendly tone.

"Let's see some papers then," said the imperial guard, as a few other imperial guards began to gather around.

"Of course, I have them right here," said a smiling Abel, as he pulled out a few parchments, which the guard took from him.

After taking a minute to look over the papers, the guard looked up to stare at the two individuals with a hard gaze.

"Hmm, everything looks to be in order," said the imperial guard, as he handed back the parchment papers, which made the rest of the imperial guards relax,

as they returned to their posts.

"Why all the scrutiny, if I may ask?" said a questioning Abel.

"If you haven't heard already, it's for the New Lord Consul who will be arriving in one month's time, as such, we have been ordered to inspect anybody

coming in or out who looks suspicious," said the imperial guard.

"I see," said a contemplating Abel.

"Now, if you're done asking questions hurry up and get through the gate, we've got other people to inspect," said the imperial guard.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Southern Plaza**

* * *

"It's been six long years since I left; hard to believe so much has changed since then," said a somewhat surprised Vaan, as he and Abel made their way

through the Southern Plaza.

"It's been two years since the war and the Arcadian Empire controls mostly everything now, although, I'm not the least bit surprised,"

said a somewhat disgusted Abel, as he and Vaan came to a stop in front of the water fountain.

"Well, this is where you and I part ways, I have some personal business to attend to, so feel free to explore the city, and when you're done head

for the south end of the Muthru Bazaar," said Abel, as he split off from Vaan, and gave a quick wave goodbye without looking back as he disappeared

into a crowd of civilians that were passing by.

"Sigh, guess I'll go see how Migelo's doing since it's been a long time," said a contemplating Vaan.

As Vaan began making his way towards Migelo's shop, three individuals were watching him from afar.

"I can't believe how tall he's gotten and he looks so much more handsome than he did when he was younger, then again it's been six years since

the both of you left," said a teasing young teenage girl.

"Mind your manners young one, your speaking to her holiness?" said an older and more formal woman.

"It's alright," said the final woman, who had a happy tone in her voice.

* * *

 **East End**

 **Outside of Migelo's Sundries**

* * *

"Filo, Filo, where's that blasted girl when you need her, Kytes," said Migelo, as he called for a young teenage boy who was in the shop.

"Yes Migelo," said Kytes, as he came to stand before the elder Bangaa.

"Ah, Kytes, there you are, listen, I need you to go into the city and fetch Filo for me," said Migelo.

"Do I really have to," said a somewhat displeased Kytes.

"Yes Kytes, you're the only one who knows where that girl goes off to-," said Migelo, but stopped suddenly when Kytes wasn't paying attention.

"Are you even listening to me, M' Boy," said a somewhat stern Migelo, as Kytes continued to stare in the direction past Migelo.

"What in the name of Faram are you even looking at, for goodness sakes boy, you remind me of how Vaan used to be-" said Migelo, as he turned around

only to become speechless, as he saw an older looking Vaan standing before him.

"You're still the same as always Migelo, always giving lectures when needed," said a smiling Vaan.

"Vaan, M' Boy as I live and breathe, where have you been for these past several years," said a joyous Migelo, as he came forward to give Vaan a hug.

"That would be an extremely long story to tell," said Vaan, as he hugged Migelo Back.

"Is that really you…Vaan," said an almost speechless Kytes, as Vaan finished hugging Migelo.

"Of course I am, who else would I be," said a still smiling Vaan.

"VAAN!" yelled a joyous Kytes, as he ran up to Vaan to give him a hug as well.

"After what happened to Reks, Filo and me began to wonder if you were dead as well," said Kytes, as he let go of Vaan with tears in his eyes.

"Well, I'm alive and I'm here to stay," said a smirking Vaan, as he patted Kytes on the head.

"So Migelo, what's this I hear about finding Filo," said Vaan, as he looked up from Kytes back towards Migelo.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about that, well the thing is, I need Kytes here to fetch Filo for me so that the both of them can watch the shop,

while I'm away on some errands for the New Lord Consul's banquet, which is taking place in one month's time, you see," said Migelo.

"I get the picture," said Vaan, as he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes to take a moment to mull over what Migelo had just said.

"Hmm, how about I help Kytes here look for Filo; since I just got back, I would need someone to show me around, plus it'll be a lot faster this way

with the two of us looking for her," said a reasoning Vaan.

"Hmm, you make a very valid point Vaan, alright then, I leave this matter to you and Kytes," said Migelo, as he went back into his shop.

"So Kytes, got any ideas of where Filo could be," said Vaan, as he turned towards Kytes.

"Well, she usually likes to hang out with Old Dalan or the other orphans in Low Town, other than that, she could possibly be at the Muthru Bazaar as well,"

said Kytes, as he rubbed his head.

"Alright then, we'll start by checking down in Low Town first then the Muthru Bazaar," said Vaan.

"Sure," said a happy Kytes, as he led Vaan towards a nearby flight of stairs that led below the city and into Low Town.

* * *

 **Low Town**

* * *

After entering Low Town Kytes guided Vaan towards the most likely spot where the orphans of Dalmasca hung out and played. However, as Vaan followed

Kytes, he saw the conditions the people of Rabanastre were subjected to; many shops were barely selling anything compared to the shops up top. Although,

Vaan's wondering eyes soon came to an end when he heard Kytes yell.

"Hey Fidget, Bucco, over here!" yelled Kytes, as he waved towards two younger kids who turned and waved back.

"Hey Kytes, what are you doing here, I thought Migelo had you and Filo running errands for him," said Bucco

"Well, it turns out that Filo disappeared on Migelo again, which is why I'm here, do you guys know where Filo is," said Kytes.

"Sorry Kytes, we haven't seen Filo since this morning, but you could try Old Dalan's Place," said Fidget, as he and Bucco looked from Kytes towards Vaan.

"Old Dalan, hmm, he might be able to help," said a quite Vaan to himself.

"By the way, who's your new friend," said Bucco, as he, Fidget, and the other orphans began to gather around to get a closer look at Vaan.

"Oh yeah, this is Vaan, he's my friend I told you about," said Kytes.

"Wait a minute, this is the same Vaan, Rek's own younger brother," said a surprised Bucco, as he and a few other orphans began to circle around Vaan.

"The very same one who was not only friends with you and Filo but also the late Prince Rasler and Princess Ashe," said a surprised Fidget as well, as the

orphans stared in awe at Vaan.

"He's the very same one," said a smiling Kytes.

"Amazing, so what is it like to travel the world," said one orphan.

"Have you really searched the ruins of a lost civilization for treasure," said another orphan.

"Is it true that the wilds are teaming with giant-sized monsters," said another orphan.

"Did you really slay a dragon," said yet another orphan.

"Treasure, dragon, wait a minute, Kytes, what exactly have you been telling them, while I was away," said a somewhat worried and confused Vaan.

"Well, after you disappeared six years ago and with the war that happened afterward's, Filo and I have been telling stories about the heroic adventures of

Vaan and his friends," said a nervous Kytes, as he began explaining everything to Vaan while rubbing his head nervously.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, since you and Filo thought I was dead, you two decided to tell tall tales about me, to make me sound more glamorous than I am,

so that the children of Rabanastre can have someone to look up to," said a questioning Vaan, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes," said a down casted Kytes, as he waited for Vaan to reprimand him, however, it never came and instead Vaan just patted Kytes on the head.

"Well, as long as it's for the children of Rabanastre, I don't have a problem with it, besides who can really say that I haven't already done such heroic deeds

already," said a smiling Vaan, as Kytes could only nod his head with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," said Kytes.

After Vaan and Kytes had finished talking to the orphans of Rabanastre, they soon set out to Old Dalan's Place.

* * *

 **Old Dalan's Place**

* * *

" AH, if it isn't the young Kytes, here to find a young girl who's supposed to be working but decided to instead play hooky for the day?" said Dalan, as he

stroked his pink moon rabbit pet.

"How did you know I was going to ask that," said a bewildered Kytes.

"You seem to forget quickly, wise I may not be, but well-informed I am, youngin, so tell me, who exactly have you brought with you today," said Dalan,

as he looked from Kytes towards the shadowy figure that was Vaan.

"Oh well this is-," started Kytes but stopped when Vaan stepped forward.

"I see you haven't changed much either, Old Dalan," said Vaan, as he came out of the shadows and into the light.

"Well, well, this sure is an interesting surprise he-he-he-he, I didn't think you would ever return but I guess I was mistaken eh, boy," said Dalan,

as he got a good look at the young man that was standing before him.

"It's good to see you again as well Dalan, sadly were not here for a social call, we need your help in finding Filo," said Vaan.

"I see, well word on the street says she tried to pickpocket a female bodyguard of a Kiltia Priestess and was caught red-handed," said Dalan,

as he smoked his pipe.

"DAMMIT FILO, I keep telling her not to pickpockets that are too risky to pick, especially when bodyguards are involved," yelled an angry yet worried Kytes.

"Do not worry Kytes, it seems that the Priestess that the bodyguard was accompanying was lenient and even gave her some gold

if she would show her and her escort around the city," said Dalan.

"Oh thank goodness," said a relieved Kytes.

"Do you know where they are now," asked Vaan, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not one for long conversations are you, boy, very well then, the last whispers I've heard is that they were entering the main road from the North End

on their way towards the Grand Cathedral of Rabanastre, but that was some time ago," said Dalan.

"Alright then, thanks for the information Dalan, I'll be sure to return the favor," said Vaan.

"There's no need for that, consider it a welcome home present," said Dalan, as he took another smoke of his pipe.

"Alright and thanks again Dalan, I'll be sure to stop by some time, so we can catch up," said Vaan,

as he and Kytes began making their way out of Dalan's Place.

"Please do, I would very much like to hear the grand adventures of Vaan and his companions, and what better possible source to hear it from than from the

very young man himself, he-he-he-he," said a laughing Dalan, as he watched Vaan and Kytes disappear from sight, soon thereafter though,

Old Dalan sighed to himself.

"Sigh, he has truly grown by leaps and bounds, but in the end, will it be enough," said a somber Dalan to no one in particular.

Upon finishing their business with Old Dalan, Vaan and Kytes soon returned to the city streets of Rabanastre, to continue their search for Filo.

* * *

 **North End Bridge**

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

* * *

After Vaan and Kytes had just about finished their search, they soon came to a stop on the north end bridge.

"We've searched high and low for Filo and still we can't find her," said Kytes, while Vaan relaxed his arms up on the bridge railing.

"You shouldn't worry so much about Filo, if she's still the same after six years, then she's probably even more free-spirited and headstrong then when I last

saw her," said a chuckling Vaan, as he watched the Dalmascan people walk by.

"You have no idea, how right you are about that, but still, I can't help but feel worried about her," said a somewhat somber Kytes, as he stood alongside

Vaan. However, the depressing atmosphere that hung in the air would soon be short-lived.

"I didn't know you cared so much about my well being, Kytes," yelled a young teenage girl, as Kytes and Vaan turn their heads in the direction of the voice

only to see Filo herself with her hands on her hips and a big smile on her face.

"Filo, there you are, where the heck have you been all this time, you know Migelo was expecting you at the shop this morning and instead you go off

pickpocketing again," said a somewhat angry Kytes, as he quickly made his way over towards Filo.

"I know I was supposed to be at the shop, but I-, wait a minute, How do you know I was out pickpocketing again," said a surprised Filo.

"Old Dalan told us," said Vaan, as he made his presence known.

"AH Vaan, is that really you, I almost didn't recognize you for a moment there, you've certainly grown since the last time I saw you," said a somewhat

surprised Filo, as Vaan looked from Filo towards the other end of the bridge, where he could sense a very strange yet powerful presence.

"You can drop the act Filo, I already know that you and your friend have been watching us for a while now, so do us all a favor and come out of the shadows

already," said Vaan, as a young woman soon came forth from behind a building.

"How long have you known," said the young woman, as she began walking towards Vaan, Kytes, and Filo.

"I've known the moment I arrived in Rabanastre," said Vaan, as the young woman stepped forward out of the shadows and into the light of day.

"Penelo," said both a shocked Kytes and a somewhat surprised Vaan.

"Hey Kytes, it's good to see that you're doing well," said a smiling Penelo, as she stood a couple of feet away from them.

Penelo's eighteen years of age with an alluring figure, under average frame, tanned skin, and blonde hair which is longer towards her mid-back, but still has

her trademark pigtailed feathers on either side that are styled with two gold and silver plaits, as for the white Chocobo feather that was given to her by

Vaan all those years ago was now braided into her left side bangs.

Her attire was a short black and white design top with gold patterns that exposed her midriff, along with baggy dark red pants with gold patterns and dark red

crisscrossing along the sides, and gold shoes that curve at the toes, and for her final accessories she wore a golden-silver headdress with perils connecting to

a flawless oval shaped blood red ruby.

"First Vaan shoes up out of nowhere and now Penelo does too, where the heck have you guys been all these years," said a frustrated and confused Kytes.

"I would also like to know this as well," said a curious Filo.

"You didn't tell her?" said a questioning Vaan, which was directed towards Penelo.

"I was told not to say anything unless it was truly necessary," said Penelo.

"I see," said an understanding Vaan, as he turned his attention towards Filo and Kytes.

"What's this all about," said a questioning Kytes, as a look of worry was beginning to show.

"Yeah, tell us," said a now worrying Filo as well.

"Sorry, but due to various reasons, we can't tell you anything," said an apologetic Penelo,

as she crouched in front of Filo and Kytes and gave them both a motherly huge.

"But...why can't you tell us, are we not your friends," said Kytes, as Penelo finished hugging them both, but still had her hands on their shoulders.

"Sigh, It's not that we don't want to, it's just that we're not allowed to," said a reasoning Vaan.

"But-," started Filo, but was interrupted by Vaan.

"That's enough, both of you," said a somewhat stern Vaan, which made both Kytes and Filo flinch.

"Listen, there's only one thing we can diffidently say at the moment and that is some very dangerious people are looking for us,"

said a reasoning Penelo, as Filo and Kytes thought long and hard on what Penelo had just said.

"Kytes, Filo, I'm sorry for snapping at you like I did, but until the day comes when we can explain everything, we ask that you both be patient until then, ok,"

said a reasoning Vaan as well.

All that Filo and Kytes could do at the moment was nod their heads in understanding.

"Now, if I remember correctly, isn't Migelo expecting the both of you at his shop," said Vaan.

"Oh no, I completely forgot about that, Migelo's going to tan our hides if we don't get back soon," said a now worried Kytes.

"Well then we better hurry and make some tracks then," said Filo, as she and Kytes began to quickly make their way back towards Migelo's shop,

but not before suddenly stopping, as the both of them turned back towards Vaan and Penelo.

"It was good to see the both of you again," said a smiling Filo, as she waved towards Vaan and Penelo.

"Let's meet up later so we can hang out together like we used to," said a smiling Kytes, as he waved as well before he and Filo turned back around before

quickly running off towards Migelo's shop, leaving Vaan and Penelo alone together.

"I'm glad those two haven't changed," said Vaan, as Penelo stood up with her back towards Vaan.

"Yeah," said a somber Penelo, as she slowly turned towards Vaan with her head lowered so that her hair covered her eyes.

"Uh, Penelo, are you ok-," started Vaan, but was suddenly interrupted as Penelo threw her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his shoulder,

which surprised Vaan for a moment.

"This is real," said a quiet Penelo with tears in her eyes, which upon hearing these words, Vaan slowly placed his own arms around Penelo

in order to comfort her.

Once Vaan and Penelo embraced, it felt like an endless void of emptiness had been filled with an Ocean of feelings that had wanted to be conveyed since the

day they departed from one another.

"Penelo," said a concerned Vaan.

"I'm alright, I'm just glad we're together again," said an emotional Penelo, as she and Vaan broke their embrace but still held onto each other.

"I can imagine," said a smiling Vaan, which made Penelo start giggling a little due to Vaan's attempt to cheer her up. However, as Vaan and Penelo were

reconciling with one another, Alicia, who was Penelo's bodyguard, was watching them from afar, before she decided it was time to leave them be, thus, she

began making her way towards the Sandsea Inn in the East End of Rabanastre.

* * *

 **East End**

 **Sandsea Inn**

 **A Few Minutes Later**

* * *

Upon entering the Sandsea Inn, Alicia made her way towards the second floor where she spotted the one person she was looking for.

"So, how are they doing," said Abel, who was sitting down at a table with a drink in his hand.

"There reconciling at the moment," said Alicia, as she took a seat across from Abel.

"That's good to hear," said a contemplating Abel, as he had a look of worry on his face.

"What is it?" said a questioning Alicia, as Abel took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"It's hard to imagine what those two must have gone through for the past several years, Vaan losing his parents to the plague and then his brother to the war

and then Penelo losing her entire family to just the war itself, to think, all that's left for them now are there few friends and each other," said Abel, as he

quickly downed the drink that he had in front of him, while Alicia just listened to what Abel had to say.

"But enough about that, is there any word yet from our informant in Archadia, on the Boss's whereabouts?" said a questioning Abel,

as he looked up from his empty drink towards Alicia.

"Yes there is, apparently Master Ryder is being held at Nalbina Fortress in the lowest parts of the Nalbina Dungeons," said Alicia,

as she placed her hands on top of the table.

"Sigh, the Oblivion Organization certainly likes to make things challenging for us, but fortunately for our group, this works in our favor," said a smirking Abel,

as he ordered another round from the barkeep.

"How so," said a curious Alicia, as she leaned back in her seat.

"Not here, I'll fill you in on the details later," said Abel, as he saw one of the barkeep's bringing his beverage over.

"Alright then," said an understanding Alicia, as Abel accepted his drink from the barkeep.

"By the way Abel, how's the place look, do you think we can move in without any trouble," asked Alicia, as Abel took a swig of his drink.

"The place looks to be in good condition, the only downside is we'll be having to put up with the Arcadian banners for a while, as for any problems we might

have with the authorities, I've already taken the necessary steps to ensure our safety in case of trouble should arise," said Abel,

as he took another swig of his drink.

"That's good to hear," said a content Alicia.

"Well, we should probably head over then, Vaan and Penelo will most likely be arriving fairly soon to see what their new living arrangements are," said Alicia.

"You're probably right," said Abel, as he quickly finished off his drink, before he and Alicia made their way out of the Sandsea Inn and towards

the Muthru Bazaar.

* * *

 **Muthru Bazaar**

 **A Few Minutes Earlier**

* * *

After Vaan and Penelo reconciled, they were casually making their way through the Muthru Bazaar while looking around at the people of Rabanastre and

seeing how they were going about their own business as though the Arcadian empire never invaded.

"It's been six years since we left on our separate paths and yet, it almost seems like we returned to a city that almost seems so foreign," said Penelo,

as she continued to observe the people of Rabanastre.

"How so?" said a questioning Vaan.

"Well, on the surface the people of Rabanastre may look happy and content, but deep down I can feel that many of them still hold much resentment towards

the empire, and if I'm being honest with myself, I still do as well," said Penelo, with somewhat of a sad tone in her voice.

"Penelo," said a quiet Vaan, as he could sympathize with Penelo since the empire took her family away just like they did with his brother.

"However, I believe in my heart that the two of us can do something to help the people of Rabanastre, even if it's just a little," said Penelo,

as she turned her head towards Vaan with a gentle smile.

"You may be right about that, it may be time for us to move forward," said a smiling Vaan as well,

as they came to a slow stop in front of a very large unoccupied building.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like, Love, Hate, Favorite, Follow, Don't care. Any feedback or ideas for the story so far would very much be appreciated. :)**

 **P.S: Well it's late, but, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY READERS AND FOLLOWERS, now that I got that out of the way I just want to let you guys**

 **know that I'm glad that you guys enjoy my story so far. I'm also glad that I'm able to start on the main events of the game, but the drawback**

 **is that my next semester classes are starting very soon, during this time, I will be taking a small break in order to develop my many OC**

 **characters that will be introduced in later chapters down the road. But don't worry I will be working on the next chapter as I go. ;)**

 **Until the next chapter, this is Reaper-Team-Alpha.**


	11. Chapter 10 - An Interesting Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this game or story,

all rights belong to (SQUARE ENIX Developers), but I do own everything that is OC related.

Speech...

 _ **Devine / Demonic Speech...**_

 _Inner Thoughts / Flashback story / Story progression..._

 **Locations / Time Skip / Description...**

* * *

" _Every day maybe the same day,_

 _but it's always the start of a new adventure,"_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **An Interesting Day**

 **Continent of Valendian**

 **The Kingdom of Dalmasca**

 **Year 706 Royal City of Rabanastre**

 **One Month Later**

* * *

 _It has been a Month since Vaan and Penelo had returned to Rabanastre, and during this time the both of them have been keeping busy by taking on odd jobs_

 _around the city. Vaan took on any job that required hard manual labor or fighting, while Penelo on the other hand had her own duties as a priestess, as she_

 _helped anybody who was sick, injured or hungry while also finding the time to practice her dancing, which many Dalmascan's came to watch in Low Town's_

 _Plaza. Soon word had spread throughout Rabanastre_ _as people both local and foreign began requesting there services when needed,_ _today however was_

 _different since Migelo had a whole lot of errands that needed to be done before the fete and so enlisted the help of both Vaan and Penelo. Although Vaan_

 _being Vaan, was in the midst of taking care of a little side job for Kytes, which involved pest control in the Garamsythe Waterway._

* * *

 **The Garamsythe Waterway**

* * *

"One…Two…Three more, right, time to clean house," said Vaan, as he got ready with his short sword in hand, which he quickly used to deliver three

consecutive strikes on each of the large dire rats, killing them instantly.

"Wow, Vaan, you got' em all, guess I know who to count on when something big comes along," said a joking Kytes, as he watched Vaan from the upper

balcony as he quickly began skinning each of the dire rats before collecting there pelts.

"Hey, it's good practice and it keeps me ready for anything," said Vaan, as he finished up the last dire rat before making his way up to Kytes.

"That'll be enough for today, you should get back to Migelo's place, Kytes, aren't you suppose to be running errands for him,"

said Vaan, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oops, heh totally forgot," said Kytes, as he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"You know, you should come, Vaan, he's busy today, might have some work for you as well," said Kytes,

as he and Vaan began making their way out of the Garamsythe Waterway.

"Sure thing, but there's something I need to take care of first, oh and before I forget, lock this place up for me, will you, if Migelo finds out that we've been

down here, he'll be giving me an ear full and be tanning your hide till it's red," said Vaan, as he and Kytes finished climbing the stairs into Migelo's storage

room in Low Town, before locking the door and going their separate ways.

* * *

 **Muthru Bazaar**

* * *

As the people of Rabanastre were going about their day in the Bazaar, Vaan was enjoying a star fruit while watching the people of Rabanastre go by,

however, a disturbance soon caught his eye.

"Huh, what'd you say," said an imperial soldier to a merchant peddler.

"Sir, you haven't paid, and-," said the merchant, but was quickly grabbed by the throat by the imperial soldier.

"What haven't paid," said the stuck up imperial soldier, as he yanked the merchant closer.

"On second thought, please, sir, take it, it's a gift," said the frightened merchant.

"Leave the poor sod be, we don't want trouble today," said the other imperial soldier, who was indicating the dirty looks that the Dalmascan's nearby were

giving, which made the first imperial soldier look from his comrade around at the dirty looks as well before grunting to himself.

"Your luck, peddler," said the disgusted imperial soldier, as he and his comrade moved on, only to be casually passed by, by Vaan,

who made his way over towards the merchant.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Vaan.

"I'll be alright, it's not the first time I've been roughed up by the Imperials," said the recovering merchant,

as Vaan looked at the merchant for a few moment before pulling out a pouch.

"Here take this," said Vaan, as he gave a pouch full of coins to the merchant.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly take your money," said the merchant, as he finished rubbing his throat.

"Who said anything about it being mine," said a smiling Vaan, as he dropped the pouch into the merchant's hands before leaving.

Then, as if on cue, a loud voice sounded from the other side of a group of people.

"WHAT? MY POUCH! IT'S GONE!" yelled the first imperial soldier.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL, MINE TO!" yelled the other imperial soldier as well.

Immediately the merchant realized what the young man had done for him, and quickly hid the pouch away,

as the outraged imperial soldiers ran right on past his stall.

* * *

 **East End Bridge**

* * *

As Vaan was casually making his way across the bridge with his hands behind his head and his mind somewhere else, he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"You did again, didn't you Vaan," said Penelo, as she stood before Vaan with her arms crossed underneath her chest.

"Penelo, what are you doing here? I thought you were running errands for Migelo," said Vaan.

"I was running errands, but on my way back to Migelo's I ran into Kytes along the way, I asked him where you were and he said that you had something

more important to take care of," said Penelo, as she casually walked towards Vaan, who quickly backed up against the bridge railing, before Penelo reached

into his long metal vest and pulled out the other pouch he had stolen from the other imperial soldier.

"I thought so," said a smirking Penelo before turning serious, while Vaan sighed in defeat, as he watched Penelo place her hands on her hips with a

disapproving look upon her face.

"You've been stealing again, haven't you Vaan," said a stern Penelo, as Vaan slipped past her.

"When I said "help the people of Rabanastre," it doesn't mean for you to be stealing, what'll happen if they catch you? The people, as well as the children,

need you to be there for them, you're no good to anyone if you're locked away in a dungeon! Vaan, are you even listening,"

said a still stern Penelo, as she followed after Vaan.

"Oh, what, does that make me the leader now," said Vaan, as he placed his hands behind his head for a brief moment.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just I worry about you, can't you see that," said a somewhat quiet Penelo towards the end,

as she placed one of her hands over her heart.

However, Vaan turned his head towards Penelo after hearing this, and sighed to himself, before turning towards Penelo completely and placing his arms

around her in order to comfort her, which she accepted due to the pouch of coins dropping to the ground as she placed her own arms around Vaan as well.

"I'm sorry Penelo, I know you mean well, it's just I can't stand ideally by and watch innocent people be mistreated," said Vaan, as he continued to hug her.

"I know you mean well, just be careful ok, that's all I ask for," said Penelo, as she broke the embrace.

"I will," said Vaan, as he let go of Penelo.

"Hmm good," said a smiling Penelo.

"By the way, Migelo asked me to tell you that he had some errands that needed to be done and wanted you to drop by his place," said Penelo.

"Alright then," said Vaan, as he headed off towards Migelo's place to find out what the old Bangaa needed, but stopped when Penelo called out to him.

"Wait, Vaan," said Penelo, as Vaan turned his head slightly towards the side.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" said Penelo, as she held up the pouch of coins?

"Do what you like with it, I don't need it anymore," said Vaan, as he turned his head forward again and continued on his way towards Migelo's.

Once Vaan was out of sight, Penelo started feeling warm and tingly inside as a slight smile soon graced her face along with a tint of pink

as she held the pouch close to her chest.

"Vaan…you idiot," said a quiet Penelo, as she came back to her séances before deciding to head to Low Town, in order to give the stolen pouch of coins

to the orphans before continuing on with her errands.

* * *

 **East End**

 **Outside of Migelo's Sundries**

 **A Few Minutes Later**

* * *

After leaving Penelo and making his way towards Migelo's, Vaan soon spotted the old Bangaa outside his shop.

"AH, Vaan, I was waiting," said Migelo, as Vaan approached the old Bangaa.

"Penelo said you needed something?" said Vaan, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"AH! I had me some packages supposed to be arriving by courier in the morning, perhaps he ran into some trouble out in the desert,

now I've no foodstuffs to prepare for the banquet tonight!"

"So, you want me to find this courier," said Vaan.

"Not exactly, I've already arranged for some replacement goods from Tomaj over at the Sandsea," said Migelo.

"So you want me to go over to the tavern to pick' em up," said Vaan, as he scratched his head.

"Actually, I asked Kytes to do that, but wouldn't you know he's gone missing on me, again, bah," said a grumbling Migelo.

"Anyways, I can't leave my shop, and I've Filo on another chore, while Penelo is still yet to return from her earlier errand you see. If possible,

I want you to run over to the Sandsea and fetch Kytes back! What do you say?" said Migelo.

"Sigh, sounds wild," said a bored-sounding Vaan.

"Its easy work and you'll thank me for it someday," said Migelo, as he clasped his hands together before turning around and heading back into his shop,

while Vaan put his hands behind his head once again as he slowly made his way towards the Sandsea Inn.

* * *

 **East End**

 **Sandsea Inn**

 **A Few Minutes Later**

* * *

After arriving at the Sandsea Inn, Vaan quickly looked around for Kytes only to spot him over by the notice board.

"There you are, Kytes, I thought you were running errands for Migelo, but here you are loafing around!" said Vaan, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, Vaan, look! This is it! This is why Migelo's courier didn't get here on time!" said an excited Kytes, as he jumped up and down.

"Uh creature spotted in the Ester sand, hmm looks to be some type of Deadly Nightshade," said Vaan,

as he examined the posting, before hearing his name being called.

"AH, Vaan, Migelo sends you, too, did he? He's a busy man these days, that Migelo, if I dare say so myself," said Tomaj, as he came towards Vaan and Kytes.

"Although I don't envy him for the work, though, not a bit, quite the affair, throwing a banquet to welcome the imperials, eh?" said Tomaj.

"I don't really- AH, whatever, say Tomaj, what's with the posting of the Deadly Nightshade?" said Vaan, as he pointed towards the posting with his thumb.

"AH, don't remind me," said Tomaj, as he waved his hand back and forth.

"Got some nastiness out there in the Ester sand that's stopping our couriers, and that means shortages all around, thought I'd put up a bill,

offer a reward to anyone who can kick that nasty where hurts, but all the local hunters are either too lazy, busy or not interested," said Tomaj.

"Say, why don't you give it a try Vaan, you're a pretty good fighter yourself, right?" said Tomaj.

"That's right! Vaan, you should give it a shot!" said an excited Kytes.

"And you should be getting back to Migelo's, now Kytes, he was waiting for you," said a somewhat stern Vaan,

as he crossed his arms over his chest once again.

"OH, right, right," said Kytes, as he rubbed his head in embarrassment before leaving and making his way back to Migelo's.

"Sigh, alright Tomaj, I'll do it, it'll at least be better work than running errands for a while, just give me the basic information on the mark," said Vaan.

"Very well, Vaan, but I'll be expecting you to take care of that Rogue Tomato for me, Oh, and before I forget, here's a primer journal for you, it'll help you

keep track of any new requests that might be of interest to you, it will also allow you to join the hunter's clan that's located here in the city, if you are

interested in this line of work of course, also take this with you while you're at it, it's a writ of transit to help you get past the imperial watch at the gates,

since the imperials are tightening their security for the New Lord Consul's parade," said Tomaj, as he gave Vaan the primer journal and the writ of transit.

"Thanks, Tomaj," said Vaan, as he accepted the gift from his friend, before making his way out of the Sandsea Inn.

" _Heh, guess I really do owe Migelo a thank you,"_ thought Vaan, as he chuckled to himself at the irony of it all.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Southern Plaza**

* * *

After making his way towards the Southern Plaza, Vaan spotted several imperial guardsmen standing watch on every corner as well as every rooftop.

" _These Imperials are serious about their security, whoever the New Lord Consul is, he must be really important for them to be beefing up security like this,"_

thought Vaan, as he noticed a Bangaa arguing with an imperial.

"Uh, is there something I can help you with," asked a curious Vaan, as the Desert Merchant looked towards him.

"Ah finally someone I can talk to, unlike this bucket head of an imperial here," said the Desert Merchant.

"What did you just say to me?" said the ticked off imperial guardsmen, although the Bangaa just ignored him.

"Anyways, I was able to make it in from the Ester Sand just before they closed the gates, but my friend was held up just before he could get through,

if possible, I would like for you to give him something for me?

"Sure, it's not a problem, I was actually making my way to the Ester Sand anyways," said Vaan.

"Excellent, now you should be able to find him just outside the East Gates; he'll be a Bangaa, like myself," said the Desert Merchant,

as he gave the package to Vaan, who then headed for the East Gates, but upon arrival, he was immediately held up by an imperial watchman.

"You there, let's see some papers, boy, no public passage on account of the Lord Consul's parade," said the imperial watchman.

"Oh, gee, that's too bad, you see, it just so happens that your provisioner for the fete tonight, he sent me to pick up a few choice morsels for the Consul's

dining pleasure, he wants 'em quick, I got the writ of transit right here, see? Signed: Migelo." said a somewhat sarcastic Vaan, as he pulled out the writ of

transit that he received from Tomaj and showed it to the imperial watchmen.

"I just hate to see the Lord Consul upset because his food wasn't ready on time, and I'd sure hate to see him take it out on you," said Vaan, as he was

enjoying getting under the imperial watchmen's skin.

"The Lord Consul is a great man and not one to take offense at such…trifling…matters," said the imperial watchman, as two of his fellow watchmen flanked

him from the right and left, which caused him to look right and left, before looking back at Vaan, who had his hands behind his head and a small smirk on his

face, which caused the imperial watchmen to grunt in frustration.

"Argh, move along, boy, wouldn't do to keep the Lord Consul waiting, right, gates are closed after this!" said the now level-headed imperial watchmen,

as the East Gates opened up and Vaan quickly made his way through.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **East Gate**

* * *

After Vaan made it through the East Gate, he took a moment to look around for the Merchant Bangaa's friend, although it didn't take long as he spotted an

arguing Bangaa with an imperial inspection's officer.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't have any weapons or poisons in my satchels," said the Hapless Merchant.

"And like I said before until I deem your so-called provisions safe, you will not set one scaly ass foot inside the city, is that clear,"

said imperial inspection's officer.

"Maybe I can be of some help," said Vaan, as he came towards the Hapless Bangaa.

"Ah, thank Faram, at least there's someone in this godforsaken city who's kind enough to help a fellow out, unlike someone here who smells like a Chocobo,

that just took a shit on," said the smirking Hapless Merchant, as he looked towards the imperial inspection's officer, while Vaan on the other hand

had to quickly turn away while trying not to laugh.

"Why you," said the ticked off imperial inspection's officer but was ignored by the Hapless Bangaa.

"Anyways, my companion and I arrived together, but-," said the Hapless Merchant, but quickly went silent, as Vaan held up the package.

"Well, what do you know hah hah, my thanks, boy, you've helped me out of a tight spot, you have," said the Hapless Merchant,

as he took the package from Vaan.

"As a proper way to thank you, I shall leave you with a friendly word of advice, if you're heading into the desert, it's best to watch yourself out there, there

are many beasts and monsters that wander these lands and beyond, yah hear," said the Hapless Merchant, as Vaan just nodded his head before continuing

onwards towards the Easter Sand where his mark awaited him.

* * *

 **Dalmasca's Ester Sand**

 **A Few Minutes Later**

* * *

After making his way across the open sands, Vaan finally arrived at the entrance to the canyon valley of the Ester Sands.

" _Alright, time to find me a mark,"_ thought Vaan, as he looked around for a moment before making his way deeper into the canyon, although, it didn't take

long for him to find his mark, however, as he soon came across an overlook where he spotted the Deadly Nightshade hanging around.

" _There you are,"_ thought Vaan, as he pulled out his short sword while trying to get as close as possible to his mark without alerting it.

Once Vaan knew he was close enough, he quickly delivered a strike to the Rogue Tomato; however, before his blade could even make contact,

the Rogue Tomato, unfortunately, slipped off the overlook and tumbled down towards the ground below, after which it got up and looked

towards Vaan on the cliff overlook, before turning away from Vaan and spanking its rear end at him.

"Why you little," said a ticked off Vaan, as he began walking away from his quarry, but not before quickly turning around and running towards the overlook,

before jumping off the edge through the air and landing on the sandy ground in front of his mark while also delivering another strike which connected this

time sending the Rogue Tomato flying backward until its body came to a stop.

Vaan then made his way over towards the Deadly Nightshade, but suddenly spotted something from the corner of his eye.

"Galbana Lilies?" said Vaan, as he began walking towards the small patch of flowers.

"Never thought I'd see them growing out here," said Vaan, as he took a knee in front of the flowers before deciding to dig up the flowers with his bare hands,

while pulling out a small empty sack and carefully putting the flowers along with some dirt and soil into the sack.

"This'll make a nice souvenir, time to head back to the city," said Vaan, as he went back to the Rogue Tomato before cutting off its stem as proof to Tomaj

that he had taken care of the mark.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **East Gate**

* * *

After Vaan had finished his hunt in the desert, he began making his way back towards the East Gate of Rabanastre, although, when he got there,

he saw a bit of a commotion going on between the imperial guards and the civilians, that was until his eyes came across Kytes.

"Kytes, what are you doing here?" said Vaan, as he walked up to Kytes.

"Ah Vaan, I guess I'm not the only one who got locked out of the city heh heh," said Kytes, as he chuckled nervously.

"Kytes!" said a serious Vaan, as Flames started flaring up behind him.

"Alright alright, the thing is, me and Penelo had just finished up our errands for Migelo right," said Kytes,

as he tried to explain as best he could without upsetting Vaan.

"Right," said a following along Vaan.

"Well, she asked me afterward's where you were. So I told her about the mark you were going after, and I guess she wanted to come and see if you were

doing alright. So the two of us headed out here to wait for you, but as soon as I step through, the imperial guards closed the gates and things got a little

crazy, I haven't been able to find her since" said Kytes.

" _And Penelo tells me to stay out of trouble,"_ thought Vaan, as he rubbed his head in irritation, but his attention was soon diverted towards the arguing

imperial soldiers and the civilians.

"Stand back there, back!" said an imperial guard.

"This gate's closed until the ceremony's over do you hear?" said the same imperial soldier once again, as he shoved a civilian back with his spear.

"Sigh, if this keeps up things are going to escalate from bad to worse," said Vaan to himself, as he quickly noticed a few pedigreed Chocobos passing him by

on their way towards the gate.

"Open the Gate," said the imperial guard, as the east gates began opening.

"All right out of the way!" said the imperial guard, as the civilians began making a path for the Chocobos,

although a young boy and a young girl refused to move.

"Hey I said move," said the imperial guard, as he pushed the young children out of the way with the bud end of his spear causing the both of them to fall to

the ground making the young girl cry while the young boy became angry, thus he picked up a small rock and threw it at the imperial guard hitting him on the

helmet, which in turn caused a few of his fellow guardsmen to chuckle at his embarrassment.

"Why you little brat, I'll teach you how not to make a fool out of me," said the angry imperial guard, as he brought the bud end of his spear towards the

young boy, who immediately closed his eyes and awaited his beating which for some reason never came. The boy then opened his eyes only to see Vaan

standing before him holding the bud end of the spear with one hand.

"Let go churl, or you'll be charged with obstructing justice," said the imperial guard, as a few of his fellow guards began brandishing their weapons.

However, Vaan never wavered as his grip on the bud end of the spear only tightened to the point where it started to bend.

"You've got a lot nerve speaking of justice when your the one who is attacking innocent children, especially when a young older brother is trying to protect

his younger sister who can't even see," said a disgusted Vaan, as he stepped aside to show the imperial guards that the girl was, in fact, blind,

while he still held onto the imperial guard's weapon, soon after though Penelo came rushing through the gate.

"Vaan what's going on-," said a worried Penelo, but was cut off immediately by Vaan.

"Don't ask Penelo just take the children and go," said a serious Vaan, as he kept his eyes on the imperial guards.

"Alright then," said Penelo, as she picked up the blind girl in one arm while holding the boy's hand in the other and making their way through the gate.

"What are you waiting for you lot, get after em," said the imperial guard who was having a hard time getting his weapon free from Vaan.

"THAT'LL BE QUITE ENOUGH!" said a loud commanding voice, which drew everyone's attention except for Vaan towards the inner east gate, as a fairly young

woman dressed in white Arcadian armor came forward with a judge commander accompanying her. Immediately every imperial guard stood at attention even

the imperial guard who was hashing it out with Vaan.

"I came to Rabanastre in my grandmother's place to view the New Lord Consul's inauguration, but instead I find Arcadian imperial soldiers brandishing their

weapons against Dalmascan civilians, you all should be ashamed of yourselves, you disgrace the name of your New Lord Consul as well as the

Arcadian Empire," said the Women, as she came to a stop just a few feet away from Vaan and the imperial guard.

"And who might you be," said a now calm Vaan, as he turned towards the women.

"Watch your tongue peasant your speaking-," said the imperial guard but was silenced by a hand gesture from the women.

"My name is Alexia Fleur D'Elise, young man," said the now known women.

Alexia Fleur D'Elise is in her late twenties, a Caucasian female Hume with an average endowed body, a tall female frame, light skin, and Pale red eyes.

Her hair is a golden blonde which is wrapped in a straight ponytail, which reaches down just barely past her waist. She wears a female Judge Commander's

uniform with a cape; the only difference though is that the armor and cape are white while her clothing underneath her armor is black except for her upper

and lower abdomen area which is covered in royal red color, as for her weapon of choice, she has a single rapier sword tucked away on her right hip.

"Did she just say D'Elise," said one of the civilians.

"Yeah I think she did," said another civilian.

"But the house of D'Elise is one of the founding noble families of the Arcadian Empire," said a traveling merchant.

"Is that true," said the crowd of civilians and merchants.

"Then that would make her a high noble of the Arcadian aristocracy-," said a civilian,

but was soon interrupted along with the rest of the civilians and merchants by a loud sound.

"AHEM," said Alexia, as she cleared her throat to get everyone attention.

"Now that we've got introductions out of the way, I would like to ask the imperial guard stationed here to make an exception this once," said Alexia.

"But your Ladyship, we have orders from the higher-ups to close these gates, no exceptions," said the somewhat nervous imperial guard.

"Oh do not worry; I'll be sure to speak to the higher-ups about this, including the fact that you tried to harm Dalmascan civilians," said Alexia with a sickly

sweet smile, which in turn made the imperial guard sweat with fear.

"But, I'm willing to overlook this blunder, if you allow everyone here to pass through unhindered," said Alexia.

"Very well your ladyship, right, come on you lot move it along," said the imperial guard, as the civilians and merchants hastened their way through the gate

along with the pedigreed Chocobos.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Southern Plaza**

* * *

After the situation was resolved at the east gate, Vaan and Alexia along with her escort stopped by the water fountain,

while Kytes, on the other hand, went on ahead back to Migelo's shop.

"Hey uh, thanks for the help back there, I'm sure the situation would have gotten a lot worse if you hadn't shown up when you did,"

said a somewhat embarrassed Vaan.

"It was my pleasure, young man,' said Alexia with a kind smile.

"Well, I should probably get going," said Vaan, as he began to take his leave.

"By the way, you never really told me your name," said Alexia, as Vaan stopped for a moment.

"My name's Vaan," said Vaan, which surprised Alexia for a moment before she quickly recomposed herself.

"Vaan, I see," said Alexia, as a small smile graced her lips, while she watched Vaan continue on his way,

before deciding to take her leave along with her escort as well.

"Vaan huh, interesting," said Alexia to herself.

"Is something the matter you're Ladyship," said the judge commander who was escorting her.

"Oh it's nothing just an interesting day is all," said Alexia, as she and her escort made their way towards the New Lord Counsel's inauguration.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like, Love, Hate, Favorite, Follow, Don't care. Any feedback or ideas for the story so far would very much be appreciated. :)**

 **P.S: Well, I got through the Chapter, although I have some mixed feelings about it, thus I'll leave it up to my fellow readers and followers**

 **to decide that,** **and I have also added another OC character to the story in order to change up the events in the main plotline of the game.**

 **Anyways I'll try** **to get a better feel going, in the next chapter.**

 **Till then, this is Reaper-Team-Alpha. ;)**


	12. Chapter 11 - One Way To Find Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this game or story,

all rights belong to (SQUARE ENIX Developers), but I do own everything that is OC related.

Speech...

 _ **Devine / Demonic Speech...**_

 _Inner Thoughts / Flashback story / Story progression..._

 **Locations / Time Skip / Description...**

* * *

" _Every journey begins with a single step,_

 _and with this single step,_

 _the wheels of destiny are set into motion,"_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **One Way**

 **To**

 **Find Out**

 **The Kingdom of Dalmasca**

 **The Royal City of Rabanastre**

* * *

 _After Vaan had thanked Alexia for resolving the situation at the East Gate, he quickly made his way through the streets of Rabanastre,_

 _towards a specific_ _establishment that lied within the Muthru Bazaar._

* * *

 **Muthru Bazaar**

* * *

Once Vaan had finally arrived at his destination, he was now standing before a fairly large building with a sign hanging above the doorway saying,

"Welcome to the Sun & Moon Guild."

The Sun & Moon Guild is an establishment that welcomes all races, whether it be teaching someone, ordering in a special shipment, or providing someone

with accommodations. Basically, it's a school, shop, Inn and Trading Company all rolled into one, along with serving as Vaan and Penelo's home.

"I wonder if Penelo made it back," said Vaan to himself, as he opened the doors to the Guild.

* * *

 **Inside the Sun & Moon Guild**

 **Shop Area**

* * *

Upon entering the building, Vaan spotted Alicia, who was minding the shop from behind the counter, while a few customers were browsing around at the

unique wares that were on display.

"I see you have returned Vaan," said Alicia, as she greeted Vaan.

"Hey Alicia, is Penelo here by chance," asked a casual Vaan, as he rubbed his neck.

"She is, and she has told me of the situation that you got yourself into at the East Gate, sigh, you know better than to start trouble with the imperials Vaan,"

said a somewhat stern Alicia.

"I know, but I couldn't just stand ideally by while-," said Vaan, but was soon interrupted by Alicia.

"Its fine, Vaan," said a calm Alicia, as she leaned forward on the countertop with her arms crossed.

"You did what you thought was right, however, you must remember to lie low while here in Rabanastre, otherwise our enemies will pick-up our trail again,"

said Alicia.

"Sigh, I know," said Vaan, as he lowered his head.

"Good, now, if you're looking for Penelo, you'll find her tending to the children that you saved in one of the rooms on the fifth floor of the Inn," said Alicia.

"Alright, and thanks," said Vaan, as he turned towards a pair of double doors to his left that led towards the Inn part of the guild.

* * *

 **The Sun & Moon Guild**

 **Inn Section**

* * *

After Vaan had traversed the first, second, third, and fourth floors, he finally made it to the fifth floor, where he soon ran into Penelo,

who was coming out of one of the rooms.

"Hey Penelo," said Vaan, as he made his presence known.

"Oh Vaan," said a surprised Penelo, as she saw Vaan coming towards her.

"Sorry if I startled you," said Vaan.

"No it's alright, I'm just glad your back, "said Penelo with a small smile.

"So, how are they doing?" asked a questioning Vaan.

"They'll be alright, I've just finished healing the girl of her blindness, as for the boy, he's just exhausted from the long travel, so the both of them are resting

for the time being," said Penelo.

"That's good to hear, I'm glad theirs someone like you around to help Penelo, so…uh thanks,"

said Vaan with a small smile, as he rubbed his neck out of habit.

"Sure…thing," said a somewhat blushing Penelo.

"On a completely different topic, I was wondering since the both of us don't really have very much else to do at the moment, I was thinking we could go

checkout the ceremony," said Vaan, as he and Penelo soon turned their heads towards the sounds of the church bells echoing in the distance,

which signaled the beginning of ceremonial Parade.

"Well, I don't really mind as long as it's with you," said a gently smiling Penelo, as she walked closer to Vaan, as they both suddenly vanished without a trace.

* * *

 **Rabanastre Grand Plaza**

 **Half an Hour Later**

* * *

"We will have order!" said an imperial commander, who was addressing the crowd of Dalmascan's while the new lord consul

was standing a couple of yards up front.

"I give you your new consul, his Imperial Highness Vayne Solidor, commandant of the Archadian Empire's Western Ar-,"

said the continuing imperial commander, but was soon interrupted as Vayne Solidor started walking.

"Your Excellency!" said the imperial commander, as Vayne Solidor made his way towards the transport vehicle where he stood atop

before the citizens of Rabanastre.

"People of Rabanastre, is it with hatred you look upon your consul, with hatred, you look upon the Empire?" said a questioning Vayne, although it didn't take

long for the citizens of Rabanastre to answer his question.

"Spit on your Empire!" yelled one citizen.

"Go back to Archadia!" yelled another citizen.

"There was little point in asking, but know this: I harbor no idle hopes of frustrating that hatred, nor shall I ask your fealty, that is the due of your fallen king,

and rightly so. King Raminas loved his people, strove to bring you peace, his was a rule worthy of your devotion. Even now, he remains among you,

protecting you, his ardor for peace and weal of Dalmasca falters not, I would ask only that you do your king honor, together let us embrace the peace, his

majesty would surely desire, two years now divide us from wars bitter end, yet still its shadow looms over all, stifling the infant peace, a pall only you may

cast off! Achieve but this one thing and your hatred of me and of the Empire, will grieve me not! I will stand fast, I will endure your hatred, suffer your slings

and arrows, I will defend Dalmasca! Here I will pay my debt! I swear it now! Though King Raminas and Lady Ashe be gone, they stand ever at the side of

their people," spoke Vayne, as he pointed towards the Grand Cathedral of Rabanastre.

"In honoring peace you do honor to their memory and to Dalmasca, what I ask, I ask plain, my hopes now rest with you," spoke Vayne, as he lowered his

head to the citizens of Rabanastre, which in turn caused quite a few citizens to start clapping.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

* * *

After the crowd had mostly dispersed, Vayne had stepped down from the vehicle transport only to be greeted by an imperial officer.

"Is Rabanastre to your liking, my lord?" said an imperial officer.

"It is magnificent! Take this cathedral, for instance. Elegant, yet whimsical in its execution, a stunning example of Galtean architecture, I hope Lord Gramis

might one day look upon it himself," said Vayne.

"Lord Vayne," said a woman in white Archadian armor, who approached Vayne before bowing her head to him.

"And you are?" said a questioning Vayne.

"My name is Alexia Fleur D'Elise, the first daughter of the house of D'Elise, milord" answered Alexia.

"The house of D'Elise you say, well, this is certainly an unsuspected surprise, I had it on good authority that the D' Elise family usually distance themselves

from such events," said Vayne, as he walked ever so slightly towards Alexia.

"Usually you would be right milord, however, due to the head of the family's health I was ordered to come here in their place,"

said Alexia, as she lifted her head.

"I see, that is unfortunate, please accept my condolences," said Vayne, as he lowered his head slightly.

"And, as a sign of good faith I would like to invite you to the fete tonight," said Vayne, as he lifted his head.

"Thank you, milord, for the kind offer, however, I was only ordered to attend the ceremony, thus I must respectfully refuse due to other matters that require

my attention," said Alexia, as she bowed her head once again.

"I see, very well then," said Vayne, as Alexia raised her head before taking her leave.

"Excuse me my lord, but the patron of this evening's banquet, May it please your Excellency," said the imperial officer, as Migelo came forward.

"Ah I am Migelo, Your Highness," said Migelo, as he bowed before Vayne.

"It is truly a profound honor to make the acquaintance of our future emperor, highness. The people of Rabanastre join me in welcoming you-," said Migelo,

but was immediately cut off by Vayne.

"That's enough of "Highness," Though indeed I am our emperor's son, I am no prince. Archadia's emperor is freely chosen by her people, I am but an elected

official and nothing more," said Vayne.

"I meant no disrespect," said Migelo, as he lowered his head.

"Now that I think on it, I would not have you address me as Lord Consul, for that matter," said Vayne.

"No?" questioned Migelo.

"Henceforth, I am a citizen of Rabanastre, why don't you call me Vayne?" said Vayne.

"Eh, I could not, that would not be right," said Migelo.

"You are overly fond of formalities; I've just the remedy for that, tonight you will join me, and we shall drink until you call me by name," said Vayne, as he

patted Migelo on the shoulder before taking his leave, which left an embarrass Migelo only able to bow.

* * *

 **While on a Nearby Rooftop**

* * *

"How can anyone listen to this crap," said Vaan, as he and Penelo were sitting on the edge of a nearby building that overlooked the Grand Plaza.

"And what's with Migelo, how can he stand bowing to someone like him?" said Vaan, as Penelo looked over towards Vaan.

"I know how you must feel Vaan, but this is the way things are now, and Migelo's not doing it because he wants to, you know what would happen if he

didn't?" said Penelo, as she turned her head forward once more.

"Yeah I know, it's just-, sigh, never mind, let's just go," said a somewhat exhausted Vaan, as he and Penelo stood up before making their way down.

* * *

 **North End**

 **Half an Hour Later**

* * *

As Vaan and Penelo were casually making their way through the Northern End, Vaan had suddenly cum to a stop.

"Vaan?" said a questioning Penelo, as she turned back towards Vaan.

"If it's alright with you Penelo, can you go on without me," said Vaan, as Penelo looked at Vaan for a moment.

"Alright Vaan," said Penelo, as she turned back around and continued on her way, while Vaan began making his way towards the Sandsea Inn.

* * *

 **East End**

 **Sandsea Inn**

 **A Few Minutes Later**

* * *

After arriving at the Sandsea inn Vaan looked around for Tomaj, who he soon spotted talking to a Bangaa next to the bar.

"Tomaj," said Vaan, as he came up next to Tomaj.

"Ah, Vaan, I see you made it back, any luck with the mark?" questioned Tomaj, as Vaan pulled the stem from his pouch that he had cut off

from the Rogue Tomato.

"So you defeated that Rogue Tomato did you? I was beginning to wonder if you, eh never mind, you did a fine job! Here, your bounty for finishing off the

hunt, but I have to ask, why did it take you so long?" said a questioning Tomaj, as he gave Vaan the pouch of gold.

"Well, to make a long story short I got locked out of the city by the imperial watch," said a now slightly irritated Vaan.

"Sorry to hear that, but at least you followed through on the hunt. If you're still interested in this line of work, try joining up with the hunter's clan with the

primer I gave you, I promise it'll be worth your wilds," said Tomaj.

"Thanks, Tomaj, I'll consider it," said Vaan, as he began to leave but suddenly stopped before a Rabanastran citizen who was sitting against the wall and

looked to be in dire straits.

"Is everything alright?" asked a questioning Vaan.

"No, everything is not alright; I'm at my wit's end. If that shipment doesn't get through…I don't know what I'll do. There has to be a hunter out there who'll

do it…," said the Rabanastran citizen, as Vaan looked towards the notice board before making his way over, and upon looking over all the bills Vaan soon

spotted a bill that was recently posted.

" _Thextera, hmm seems to be a large mutated wolf, petitioner's name is Gatsly,"_ thought Vaan, as he looked over towards the supposed Gatsly.

"You saw my bill? My bill to hunt Thextera?" said a questioning Gatsly, as Vaan stood before him once again.

"I did," said Vaan.

"Then you know I own a shop over in the Bazaar, thanks to the Sun and Moon Guild, but times have been tough. So I put in an order for some new goods,

hoping to stir up some business. Put up everything I own as collateral against that shipment. Trouble is, this beast in the Western sands has been attacking

caravans, and it just so happens, my shipment will be passing through the Western sand's where that beast lurks, please, you must kill Thextera for me!"

said Gatsly.

After hearing Gatsly story, Vaan took a moment to think it over.

"Alright, I accept," said Vaan.

"Yes, now we're talking'! Thextera stalks the Western Sands in a region known as Galtea Downs just outside the city. I'm depending on you, if our shop goes

under, my wife and I will be turned out onto the streets," said Gatsly, as Vaan nodded, before taking his leave.

After Vaan left the Sandsea Inn, he quickly made his way through the streets of Rabanastre towards the West Gate, before making his way through, and on

his way towards Dalmasca's Western sand's where his mark awaited.

* * *

 **Dalmasca's Western Sand's**

 **Galtea Downs**

* * *

"I better hurry and find my mark before the caravans come through," said Vaan, as he took a knee before placing one of his hands on the ground while also

closing his eyes and after a moment had passed.

"Found you," said Vaan, as he stood up before making his way towards his mark, which upon reaching the area, he soon spotted Thextera

among a pack of wolves.

" _Alright, if I take down_ _Thextera first the wolf pack should be easier to deal with,"_ thought Vaan, as he unsheathed his short sword,

before charging towards his mark.

However, Thextera suddenly howled a blood-curdling howl, which caused Vaan to stop suddenly as the pack of wolves that surrounded Thextera began to

form coordinated groups of two which were unheard of for wolves to do. Thextera then barked and immediately the wolf pack began to circle Vaan.

" _Ok, this is not what I expected,"_ thought Vaan, as he slowly sheathed his sword before taking a relaxed stance as he closed his eyes as the wolves

continued to circle him.

After some time Thextera barked once again causing the wolves to charge towards Vaan, who hadn't moved an inch, however, once the wolves were close

enough, Vaan quickly drew his sword and delivered non-lethal strikes to all the wolves which incapacitated them. Afterward, Vaan instinctively dodged

Thextera attack before looking towards a rock wall, thus he began running towards it, as Thextera turned around and began to give chase.

" _Alright, you big ugly bastard come and get me,"_ thought Vaan, as he continued running towards the rock wall, before quickly running up it, after which he

kicked himself off doing a backflip and landing on Thextera back before quickly driving his sword into its skull, however, Thextera wasn't done just yet as it

began running and thrashing around violently trying to knock Vaan off, however, Vaan wasn't going to give up so easily either as he gave his sword a quarter

turn forcing Thextera to run towards a rock wall and at the last second he jumped off of Thextera as it rammed its head into the rock wall driving the sword

deeper into its head effectively killing it.

"Man all this trouble for one lousy bounty," said Vaan, as he picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off, before making his way over towards the

mutated wolf's body.

"This thing doesn't look to be a natural mutation," said Vaan, as he examined the corpse before discovering a dark crystal infused into its chest.

"I better take this back with me and have someone at the guild have a look at it," said Vaan, as he took out a butchering knife. However, once Vaan had

touched the dark crystal the dark energy within quickly absorbed into Vaan's right arm.

"So this dark crystal was full of demicite one more reason to have this thing looked at," said Vaan to himself.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

* * *

Once Vaan had extracted the dark crystal and a piece of hide from Thextera's body he then turned around only to be surrounded once again by the same

pack wolves that he had subdued earlier. Vaan carefully went for his sword but forgot that it was lodged inside of Thextera's head and since his sword was

stuck, he had no other choice but to resort to hand to hand combat. However, the wolf pack didn't show any sign of aggression towards Vaan and instead

howled a loud joyous howl before taking off into the desert.

" _I guess that was their way of saying thanks,"_ thought Vaan, as he began making his way back towards the city of Rabanastre.

* * *

 **East End**

 **Sandsea Inn**

 **Half an Hour Later**

* * *

Once Vaan had returned to Gatsly he informed him that Thextera had been taken care of, after which he showed him the piece of hide

that he had skinned from his mark.

"Ah ha ha ha, you did it! You brought down Thextera! Thank you! Thank you so much! You've saved me and my wife. Here this isn't much, but I want you to

take it for helping us out." said a joyous Gatsly, as he gave Vaan the pouch of gold.

"Well, it's time I head back to my shop. Please stop by sometime if you can! Maybe I'll have a little something for you. I'm afraid it won't be much, so don't go

too far out of your way. But if you happen to be passing through the Bazaar, say hello, alright?

"Sure thing," said Vaan, as he watched Gatsly leave the Sandsea, before looking back towards the notice board.

" _I better check for any new notices before I head back to the guild,"_ thought Vaan, as he made his way over towards the notice board, after which he spotted

a bill for a Flowering Cactoid.

"Petitioner's name is Dantro, location: Dalmasca's Ester sand, hmm seems there's more going on in the Ester sand than I originally thought, I better stop by

Amal's shop and get a replacement weapon before heading out," said Vaan to himself, as he took the bill before making his way out of the Sandsea Inn.

* * *

 **Amal's Weaponry Shop**

* * *

" Hey Amal," said Vaan, as he waved to a Bangaa who was minding the counter.

"Welcome, Vaan welcome! What can I do for you today," said a pleasant Amal.

"I'm looking for a replacement blade," said Vaan, as he walked towards the counter.

"Already, what happened to the one I gave you a few days ago?" asked a questioning Amal, as he scratched his head.

"Well I-," said Vaan, but was immediately interrupted.

"You know what, I don't even wanna know, the less I know of what you do the better," said Amal, as he raised both hands in front of him,

while Vaan just shook his head in a disappointed head gesture.

"Anyways what kind of blade are you looking for?" said Amal, as he lowered his hands.

"I'm just looking for a cheap broadsword," said Vaan.

"Alright, if that's what you want," said Amal, as he picked up a broadsword from behind the counter.

"Here you go," said Amal, as he gave Vaan the sword.

"And here's your payment," said Vaan, as he handed over a bag of gold before making his way out.

"A pleasure as always Vaan," said Amal, as Vaan waved his hand without looking back.

* * *

 **Dalmascan Ester Sand**

 **Half an Hour Later**

* * *

Upon reaching the outpost Vaan asked around for the petitioner known as Dantro and was directed towards a man who was sitting on top of a cargo box,

while chatting it up with a Seeq.

"Now that the ceremony for the new consul's over, they've finally opened up the road to the Nebra River," said Dantro to the Seeq.

"Excuse me are you Dantro by chance," said Vaan, as he stood before the man.

Hm? Oh, are here about the bill I posted?" said Dantro.

"Yeah I am," said Vaan.

"Good, that's the first bit of good news I've had all day! So, you agree to hunt the Flowering Cactoid for me?" questioned Dantro.

"Sure," said Vaan, as he agreed to the contract.

"Alrighty then," said Dantro.

"So you probably saw some creatures that look like cactuses on your way here from Rabanastre.

"Yeah I have," said Vaan, as he crossed his arms.

"Well every now and then a different sort of cactoid comes along, that has a flower on its head. They're the troublemakers. Smarter than your average

cactoid, and they have a taste for blood. Can't count how many times they've attacked the outpost. But they don't dare attack while I'm on watch. They tried

that once, paid dearly for it too. Look, there it is now." said Dantro, as Vaan looked towards the rock cliffs only to spot a group of cactoids being lead by a

Flowering Cactoid.

" _(Snort)_ WHY YOU LITTLE PESTS, HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOURSELVES AFTER WHAT YOU DID, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND FACE ME!" yelled the

enraged Seeq, as he ran towards the Flowering Cactoid and his little group, who by then ran off.

"As you can see they did a number on this poor seeq and his belongings. Needles everywhere…," said Dantro.

After hearing that Vaan quickly turned away as to not laugh in front of his client or the seeq.

Anyways I'd hunt it down myself, but unfortunately, I'm stuck here on watch. I asked a passing merchant to submit the bill for me,

and that's where you come into the story.

The Flowering Cactoid's been lurking out in the Yardang Labyrinth. Do us all a favor and hunt that little bastard down for us! Oh, and when you do kill it,

don't forget to take the flower! The apothecaries can make a potent salve from its petals." said Dantro, as Vaan nodded his head before making his way into

Yardang Labyrinth.

* * *

 **Yardang Labyrinth**

 **A Few Minutes Later**

* * *

After traversing the Yardang Labyrinth, it didn't take long for Vaan to find the flowering cactoid.

" _Alright you prickly pest you've caused enough trouble,"_ thought Vaan, as he drew his broadsword before sneaking up behind the flowering cactoid and

delivering a quick strike, which sent the mark flying a couple of feet before falling to the ground. Once Vaan had cut off the Cactus Flower, along with some

Cactus fruit for later, he began making his way back towards the outpost to claim his reward.

* * *

 **Dalmascan Ester Sand**

 **Outpost**

* * *

Once Vaan had returned to the Outpost, he showed Dantro the flower as proof that he had taken care of the mark.

"That's a cactus flower alright! Wish I could've been there when you put that overgrown cactus in its place. Here's your bounty, I know it's not much,

but it's the best I could do. Thanks for your help." said Dantro, as he handed a pouch of gold to Vaan.

"Sure thing," said Vaan, as he accepted the gold before making his way back to Rabanastran.

* * *

 **Rabanastran**

 **The Sun and Moon Guild**

 **Half an Hour Later**

* * *

After returning to the city Vaan had decided to drop by the Guild before heading back out.

"Hey Alicia," said Vaan.

"Ah Vaan, I was wondering when you would return, you staying outta trouble right," said Alicia, as she smiled gently.

"It's more like trouble is finding me, anyways listen I need to talk to you and Abel about something important," said a half-joking half serious Vaan,

as he pulled out the dark crystal just enough for Alicia to see.

"Head to the storage room and I'll get Abel and the Sages," said a serious Alicia, as she ushered Vaan to the back of the shop.

Afterwards Alicia had a guild assistant watch the shop while she had two other guild assistants fetch the Sages, while she went off to find Abel.

* * *

 **The Sun and Moon Guild**

 **School Section**

* * *

"Thus, with the unification of the kingdoms of the peninsula, Raithwall ascended as the dynast-king, after which he named the peninsula the Galtean

peninsula after the Galtean Alliance which was established between-," said a Rev, but was soon interrupted as a guild assistant came forth with a message.

"Hmm, I see, very well then," said the Rev in a hushed manner.

"Right then, that will be all for today student's, however, I expect your thesis on my desk the next time we meet, understand," said the Rev.

"Yes sage Angiras," said the students.

Angiras is a Rev, who's dressed well and enjoys teaching along with being a full-fledged member of the sun and moon guild.

* * *

 **While in another Section**

 **Of the**

 **Guild School**

* * *

"Hmm very good the medicinal herbs that you students have cultivated seem to be growing quite well," said a Viera.

"If I may ask sage Talia, why is it important to grow these herbs?" asked a female guild student.

Talia is a Viera, who's exceptional at cultivating medicinal herbs and being at one point an exceptional warrior, but gave it up in place of teaching the young;

she is also a full-fledged member of the sun and moon guild. Talia has similar features to her kin except for her long silver hair which reaches all the way

down to her feet along with wearing some revealing clothing with a lab coat overtop.

"A good question, when on a battlefield or on a quest it is always wise to use medicinal herbs or potions to heal yourself or your injured comrades, that way if

an enemy was to attack you, you would be able to defend yourself and your comrades with your magicks, thus giving yourself or them the time they need to

recover," answered Talia, however before her lesson could continue a guild assistant came forth with a message.

"Hmm, very well," said Talia in a hushed manner.

"We'll stop here for today my pupils until next, we meet," said Talia.

"Yes sage Talia," said the students.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **Grand Cathedral**

* * *

" So the resistance is walking into a trap," said Abel, as he was sitting on a bench.

"The information that the informant has given us, coincide with the compiled reports from my scouts, that a steady flow of elite units from Arcadia have been

replacing a few of the regular units for the past couple of weeks," said a figure in black, who was leaning against a pillar in the shadows.

"What about the organization?" asked Abel.

"Two of them are already on the move, but I don't know who," said the figure in black.

"I see," said Abel, before noticing someone coming towards him from behind, as he slowly placed a hand on one of his guns;

however, he quickly relaxed when he saw that it was only Alicia coming towards him.

"Hey beautiful, what brings you all the way out here, you here to keep me company," said a joking Abel.

"Not if you were the last hume on Ivalice, now shut up and listen," said a serious Alicia.

"What is it," said a now serious Abel.

"We may have a problem," said Alicia.

* * *

 **The Sun and Moon Guild**

 **Storage Room**

 **Some Time Later**

* * *

Once everyone had gathered Vaan pulled out the dark crystal and placed it on top of a wooden container as he began explaining

how he came into possession of it.

"So, this crystal was infused to the mutated wolf known as Thextera, and it was controlling the other wolves and making them attack caravans, correct,"

asked Angiras.

"Pretty much," replied Vaan, as Talia picked up the dark crystal before examining it.

"Are you sure it's ok for you to be holding it Talia," said Alicia.

"Do not worry, the power within the crystal is all but gone now, it is nothing more than an empty shell," said Talia, as she placed it back on top of the

wooden container.

"From what you've just described to us, it seems someone is experimenting with demicite, this crystal here was probably used in some sort of experiment,"

said Abel, as he crossed his arms.

"Should I inform Penelo of this?" said Alicia.

"Please do, but make sure you're both alone when you do, we don't want word getting back to our enemies," said Abel.

"Right," said Alicia, as she quickly left through the door that lead back toward the front of the shop.

"Alrighty then, if their is nothing more to be said you can all go," said Abel, as Talia and Angiras left through the door followed by Vaan soon after, leaving

Abel alone in the storage room.

"Sigh, I have a bad feeling that things around here are going to become a lot more chaotic, before too long," said a solemn Abel to himself.

* * *

 **East End**

 **Sandsea Inn**

 **Some Time Later**

* * *

After Vaan had left the Sun and Moon Guild, he was casually making his way towards the Sandsea Inn.

"Ah Vaan, what brings you back so soon," said Tomaj, as he was serving drinks from behind the bar.

"Hey Tomaj, I just came by to kick back for a bit," said Vaan, as he leaned against the bar.

"Well then, care for a drink," asked Tomaj.

"Prickly Cactus on the rocks," said Vaan.

"You got it Vaan," said Tomaj, as he went to work preparing the drink, while Vaan looked around at all the patrons who were having a good time drinking

together, however his peace and quiet was soon interrupted by a conversation that one drunken Imperial was having with another imperial.

"So I heard you got transferred from Nalbina's Dungeons, what's that all about?" asked the first Imperial.

"To be honest…I'm glad I got transferred…I cannot stand being around those prisoners…especially the one that's called…Black Wolf," said the second sotted

Imperial, which immediately got Vaan's attention.

"Black Wolf, why does that name sound so familiar, wait a minute, you mean THE BLACK WOLF, the man who is said to be the devil's messenger,

the one who halted the battalion of three hundred of Arcadia's finest at the battle of Nalbina Fortress, two years ago," said the first Imperial.

"The…very…same…one," said the second sotted Imperial.

"By the gods, and here I thought he was dead," said the first Imperial.

"Ha, far from it…a friend of mine that's higher up…said he's being kept alive…under special orders," said the second sotted Imperial.

"Why what for," said the first Imperial.

"Who can say…but from all the interrogations that I have been hearing…it seems that he hid some sort of artifact...within this very city,"

said the second sotted Imperial.

"Alrighty Vaan, here's your Prickly Cactus on the rocks," said Tomaj, as he turned around only to find that Vaan had vanished leaving

only a small pouch of coins.

"Well, that didn't take to long," said Tomaj, as he took Vaan's drink and chugged it down for him.

* * *

 **Streets of Rabanastre**

 **A Few Moments Later**

* * *

After Vaan had left the Sandsea Inn, he was quickly making his way through the streets of Rabanastre.

" _It_ _can't be possible, Abel told me that he was dead,"_ thought Vaan, as he came to a sudden stop.

"Unless he lied to me," said Vaan to himself, as he continued on.

" _Dammit, there's only one way to find out,"_ thought a serious Vaan, as his eyes started glow a slight red.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like, Love, Hate, Favorite, Follow, Don't care. Any feedback or ideas for the story so far would very much be appreciated. :)**

 **P.S: I am sorry for not updating sooner, but a ton of stuff has been going on which I'm not going to bore you with. So I made the chapter a**

 **little bit longer this time around. Once again I apologize, but I guess we're way past that, so I'm just going to say this right now, once** **I start**

 **something I see it through to the end, thus I will try to get the chapters out to you all when I can, after all, I do have my own life to live.**

 **Till then, this is Reaper-Team-Alpha. ;)**


	13. Chapter 12 - Dr Kruger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this game or story,

all rights belong to (SQUARE ENIX Developers), but I do own everything that is OC related.

Speech...

 _ **Devine / Demonic Speech...**_

 _Inner Thoughts / Flashback story / Story progression..._

 **Locations / Time Skip / Description...**

* * *

" _A journey is like a tree, it may start out straight,_

 _but it can eventually branch off into different directions"_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Dr. Kruger**

 **The Kingdom of Dalmasca**

 **The Royal City of Rabanastre**

* * *

 **Low Town**

 **Old Dalan's Place**

* * *

"Ah Vaan, what brings you to my humble abode, you here for some tips on how to skewer something bigger and in armor, by the East Gate?"

said a smirking Dalan.

"So, you already heard about that," said Vaan.

"As I said before, wise I may not be, but well informed I am," said Dalan.

"Don't worry they'll get what's coming to them someday, sigh, but that's not why I'm here," said Vaan.

"Do tell," said Dalan, as he placed his smoke pipe in his mouth.

"I overheard a couple of imperials talking about my uncle, they said he hid an important artifact within Rabanastre;

I want to know what it is and where I can find it," said Vaan, as he crossed his arms.

"Sigh, I see," said Dalan, as he slowly exhaled the smoke that he didn't know he was holding in.

"Listen Dalan, I know my uncle came to you quite often, so it stands to reason that he must have mentioned something to you," said a reasoning Vaan.

"Are you sure about this," said Dalan, as he put down his smoke pipe.

"Defiantly," said Vaan.

"Even if the actions you take may have consequences down the road!" said a serious Dalan.

"I'll take responsibility for when the time comes!" said an equally serious Vaan, as the two just stared at one another without so much as giving an inch.

"Hmm-ha-ha-ha-Ha-HA-HA," laughed a sudden Dalan.

"What's so funny!" said a bewildered Vaan.

"I'm sorry my boy, it's just your uncle said once that you'd be determined as hell on finding out the truth, but to show such resolve, I dear say he was right,"

said a smirking Dalan.

"Then…" said a calm Vaan once again.

"Of course, what you seek lies within the Royal Palace; unfortunately your uncle never gave me any details about the artifact, so you'll have to find the artifact

on your own," said Dalan, as he picked-up his smoke pipe once again before taking another puff.

"You don't have to worry about that, I have a pretty good idea of where to start looking," said Vaan.

"That's good to hear, but out of curiosity, how do you know where to start looking," said a curious Dalan, as he stroked his beard.

"Let's just say, training was not the only thing that I learned from my uncle, the real problem, however, is getting into the palace without being noticed,"

said a contemplating Vaan.

"Hmm, it's curious that you should mention that, your uncle left a magick stone in my possession right after he took you on as his pupil, it's known as the

Crescent Stone, which should allow you through a secret passageway that's located within the palace," said a contemplating Dalan.

"So, this Crescent Stone, can I have it," asked Vaan.

"Even if I wanted to give you the stone it would be of little use to you, the magicks within it have been lost for some time. You'll need the power of a sunstone

if you wish to use it," said Dalan, as he stroked his pink moon rabbit pet.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly the nomads of the Giza Plains usually have a supply of sunstones during this time of year, right?" said a questioning Vaan.

"You are indeed correct, however, there are likely to be beasts on the plains, so do remember to keep your wits about you, m'boy," said Dalan.

"You don't have to worry about me; I'll be back before you know it," said a smirking Vaan, as he left through Dalan's door.

"Sigh, are you sure about this," said Old Dalan, to a cloaked figure in black who came out from behind the many tapestries that were behind Dalan,

as the cloaked figure nodded their head in response.

After Vaan had left Old Dalan's place he made his way through the large door to the right and into the South Gate before making his way towards the

Giza Plains.

* * *

 **Giza Plains**

 **Some Time Later**

* * *

Once Vaan had entered Giza Plains he looked around for a bit before spotting a dreamhare passing by, when suddenly another dreamhare jumped outta the

bushes and tackled the one that was in front of him before quickly getting up and head-butted the other dreamhare knocking it back before giving chase.

" _Man, that is one dreamhare that I sure don't wanna tangle with,"_ thought Vaan, as he watched both dreamhares disappear into the tall grass before

continuing on his way towards the village.

* * *

 **Giza Plains**

 **Nomad Village**

* * *

After arriving at the village, Vaan looked around for a bit before spotting a large tent that was situated in the center of the village, as he was making his way

towards the large tent, the village women and children began to stare out of curiosity since they rarely got any visitors from the Royal City of Rabanastre due

to the Arcadian occupation.

"Hello, Elder Brunoa?" asked Vaan, as he came towards the front of the large tent.

"Yes, who is it," said Elder Brunoa from within the tent.

"Just an old friend who used to give you a lot of trouble," said a smirking Vaan, as he saw an elderly woman step out from within the tent.

"Ah, Vaan is that you," said a surprised Brunoa.

"Hey Elder Brunoa, it's been a long time," said Vaan, as he smiled warmly at the elderly woman.

"It certainly has been a long time, you've certainly grown into a fine young man haven't you Vaan," said a smiling Elder Brunoa.

"Heh heh, Thanks," said Vaan, as he rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

"So what brings you all the way out here, child," asked Elder Brunoa, as she properly sat down.

"I've come looking for a sunstone if it's alright," said Vaan.

"Not at all child, if you need a sunstone just speak with Masyua, we leave all things related to sunstones to her, she's just behind the tent next to the large

dark crystal," said Elder Brunoa.

"Thanks, Elder Brunoa, I'll be sure to stop by before I leave," said Vaan.

"I'll be looking forward to it," said a gently smiling Elder Brunoa.

Afterward, Vaan made his way over towards Masyua who was standing under the large dark crystal.

"Welcome traveler, have you come to see the dark crystals," asked a polite Masyua.

"Not exactly," said Vaan.

"Then what is it that I can help you with?" asked Masyua.

"Well, I'm looking for a sunstone and I hear you're the one I should come to," said a reasoning Vaan.

"I see, so it is a sunstone you seek! You've come to the right place, they can only be made here in Giza, however, they're quite valuable to us, so we can't

just go handing them out to just anyone who happens to wander through our camp, you see, we make and sell sunstones to earn the money we need to

survive. Still, perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement," said Masyua.

"Sure, I'm listening," said Vaan, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well to start off the making of sunstones is a chore we give to the children of our camp, they roam the plains traveling from dark crystal to dark crystal,

drawing the light from the crystals into these shade stones here," said Masyua, as she showed Vaan a shadestone.

"One of the children, Jinn, has not yet returned, he left carrying our supply of shade stones, if you find Jinn, please bring him back safely, in return you may

take one of our sunstones," said a somewhat worried Masyua towards the end, which got Vaan's attention.

"I understand, I'll find Jinn and bring him back to you, I promise," said Vaan, as he began to take his leave.

"If it's any help some of the children said they might have seen him just south of the camp," said Masyua, which Vaan nodded in confirmation before

continuing on his way.

As Vaan was making his way through the village he soon spotted Penelo and Alicia among-st a group of children.

"Penelo, Alicia, what are you two doing here?" said a bewildered Vaan.

"We could ask you the same, though the answer is pretty clear: no good," said Penelo.

"What? I'm being good," said Vaan.

"Hmm, is that right?" said Penelo, as she casually walked by Vaan.

"So you wouldn't mind if we tagged along, would you?" said Penelo, as she turned her head towards Vaan.

"Huh?" said Vaan.

"Oh don't worry. Migelo's busy with preparations for the fete up at the palace, while Abel is keeping an eye on the guild, why we're free for the whole day,"

said Penelo with a sickly sweet voice at the end, which sent shivers down Vaan's spine as she passed him by.

"Hey Alicia, what's up with Penelo, she seems to be in a rather foul mood," asked a questioning Vaan.

"Well that's to be expected since I told her about the mark and the demicite crystal that you found," replied Alicia.

"What, why would you even - oh right," said Vaan, as he soon remembered that Abel permitted Alicia to inform Penelo of what had transpired, which would

have made her upset and angry.

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's get going!" said Penelo, as Vaan and Alicia quickly caught up to Penelo as they made their way out of the village.

* * *

 **Giza Plains**

* * *

After Vaan, Penelo, and Alicia left the village they began making their way south while dealing with any beasts that got in their way.

"So Vaan, wasn't Jinn supposed to be somewhere to the south of the village? If we work our way around, we should be able find him!" said Penelo, as she

conjured up a water spell to take down a Hyena.

"Pretty much, but how did you-," said Vaan, as he quickly took down a Hyena with his sword.

"The children of the village told me about their missing friend," said Penelo, as she used a blind spell to halt a Hyena's attack while Alicia quickly moved in to

put it down with a dagger she had hidden away.

After all the fighting had subsided Vaan, Penelo, and Alicia continued on their way as they soon came upon a dark crystal with a young boy leaning against it.

"Hey there is your name Jinn, by chance," asked Vaan.

"Yeah, my name's Jinn… What's it to ya?" replied Jinn.

"Well if you must know Masyua asked us to come find you, she wants you to return to the village as soon as possible." said a reasoning Vaan.

"Masyua wants me to come back to the village, huh? Hmm, that could be a problem. Let's see… maybe my leg's better now," said Jinn, as he quickly stood up

only to wince in pain as he sat back down.

"Nope, no good-still hurts." said a wincing Jinn, as he held onto his right leg, which got Vaan's attention.

"Hey Penelo," said Vaan.

"Already on it," replied Penelo, as she walked up to Jinn.

"Do you mind if I take a look," said a smiling Penelo, as she kneeled down before Jinn and began examining his injured leg.

"Wait, what are you-," said a worried Jinn, but fell silent as a soothing white light began emitting from Penelo's hands.

"Just remain calm and relax," said Penelo, as she continued healing Jinn.

"So Jinn, while we wait for Penelo to finish healing you, mind telling us how you ended up like this,"

asked a curious Vaan, as Jinn looked from Vaan back down to himself.

"Well, Masyua's always warned us about staying away from the werewolves, right?" said Jinn, as Vaan just nodded.

"Well, a bunch of us decided we'd have a little contest to see who's the bravest. It started out as a lark, but Tott said that none of us kids living on the plains

should be scared of monsters… I guess I got carried away, but please, don't let any of the grown-ups know, okay? " said a worried Jinn.

"Heh, wouldn't think of it," said a smirking Vaan, as Jinn sighed in relief.

"Anyways, why are a bunch of city folk out here looking for me, anyhow?" questioned Jinn.

"I require a sunstone and Masyua said I could have one if I found you and brought you back to the village," answered Vaan.

"A sunstone you say, huh? Well, if Masyua doesn't mind, then I'll give you a shadestone," said Jinn,

as he pulled a shadestone from his satchel and handed it over to Vaan.

"Alright that should do it," said Penelo, as she stood up and took a step back as Jinn attempted to stand once again.

"Amazing, it doesn't even hurt anymore!" said a surprised Jinn.

"Glad to hear it," said a still smiling Penelo.

"Well, since my leg is all better I can show you how to turn that shadestone into a sunstone," said Jinn.

"Thanks for the offer Jinn but we'll have to decline since I promised Masyua that I would get you back to the village safely," said Vaan.

"But, don't you at least want me to tell you how to charge the stone," said Jinn.

"You don't have to worry about that, I have a pretty good idea of how it works, all you need to do is to get back to Masyua as soon as possible,"

said a reasoning Vaan.

"Sigh, alright," said a somewhat accepting Jinn.

"Alicia," said Penelo, as she got Alicia's attention.

"Could you escort Jinn here back to the village while Vaan and I take care of charging the stone," asked Penelo.

"Of course," replied Alicia, as she and Jinn began making their way back to the village, while Vaan and Penelo began their task of collecting the sun energy

from the sun-filled crystals in the area.

* * *

 **Giza Plains**

 **A Few Minutes Later**

* * *

As Vaan and Penelo stood before the first sun-filled crystal, Vaan placed one hand on the crystal while holding onto the shadestone with his other hand, soon

after the energy from the sun-filled crystal began to transfer through Vaan into the shadestone which began to glow.

"One down three to go, let's move on to the next crystal," said Vaan.

"Right," said Penelo, as she followed Vaan's lead as they continued on from one sun-filled crystal to another while dealing with any beasts that had gotten in

their way.

* * *

 **Giza Plains**

 **Sometime Later**

* * *

"Well, that's that," said Vaan, as he finished up with the last sun-filled crystal.

"Right then let's take it back to Jinn and see what he has to say, but before we do, there's something that I would like to talk to you about," said Penelo.

"I'm listening," said Vaan.

* * *

 **Giza Plains**

 **Nomad Village**

 **Some Time Later**

* * *

After returning to the village Vaan and Penelo made their way over towards the large dark crystal where Jinn had been reunited with Masyua, while Alicia was

talking to a few of the children of the village.

"Hey, you've returned and you've got a sunstone!" said Jinn.

"Of course, there was nothing to it," said Vaan, as he handed Jinn the stone.

"Let's take a look. Hmm, what the," said a surprised Jinn.

"What is it, did I do something wrong," said Vaan.

"No, it's just the opposite actually, it's-," said Jinn.

"Perfect," finished an equally surprised Masyua.

"Yeah, not bad for city folk on their first try," said Jinn, as he handed the sunstone back to Vaan.

"Thanks," said Vaan, as he accepted the sunstone.

"Jinn," said Masyua, as she got his attention.

"Since you returned with a good supply of sunstones, you can have the rest of the day to play with the other children," said Masyua.

"Really!" said an excited Jinn, as Masyua only smiled and nodded in confirmation.

Thus, Jinn began to run off to join the other children while passing by Alicia who was making her way over towards Vaan and Penelo.

"Thanks for bringing Jinn back to me, I wouldn't know what to do if something were to happen to him. He's a good boy, but how his mind wanders! He never

thinks of the worry it causes me! I'm sorry if he was any trouble. Please, take these with my thanks," said a happy and relieved Masyua, as she handed Vaan,

Penelo, and Alicia a small pouch of gold.

"Think nothing of it," said Vaan, as he, Penelo, and Alicia accepted the gold.

Once Vaan had concluded his business with Masyua, he along with Penelo and Alicia began to make their way over towards Elder Brunoa's tent.

"Ah, I see you've returned Vaan and you've brought Penelo with you, my you've grown into such a beautiful young woman," said a smiling Brunoa.

"Heh heh thanks," said a somewhat bashful Penelo.

"And who might you be young lady," said Elder Brunoa, as she turned her gaze towards Alicia.

"Oh forgive me my name is Alicia, It's a pleasure to meet you Elder Brunoa," said Alicia, as she placed her right hand over her heart before bowing slightly.

"My my, what a well mannered young woman you are," said a cheerful Elder Brunoa.

"Oh uh thank you," said Alicia, as Elder Brunoa turned her gaze back towards Vaan.

"By the way Vaan, did you get a sunstone from Jinn?" questioned Elder Brunoa.

"I did," replied Vaan, as he showed Elder Brunoa the stone.

"Good, I hope the stone can be of some use to you," said Elder Brunoa.

"Don't worry it will, although there is something else I would like to discuss with you about that's related to the stone if that's alright with you," said Vaan.

"By all means," said Elder Brunoa.

"It's about the method used for collecting sunstones," said Vaan, as he placed the stone back into his pouch.

"Ah I see, you're worried about the children," said Elder Brunoa.

"Yes," replied Vaan.

"Sigh, I can understand how you must feel Vaan, but unfortunately for us nomad's, this is the only method we have since the men of our village are out

hunting during this time of year, leaving the women to take care of the village, which leaves the children as the only possible option,"

said a saddened Elder Brunoa.

"Then what about making a request to the guild for some assistance?" questioned Vaan.

"I wish we could, but ever since the war two years ago trade has become scarce due to the Arcadian presence, which makes it hard for us to support our

selves much less hire an escort," said Elder Brunoa.

"Then how about making a request to the Sun & Moon Guild," replied Vaan.

"The Sun & Moon guild?" said a questioning Elder Brunoa, as Vaan began explaining what the guild was and its purpose.

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

* * *

"So you're saying that the Sun & Moon Guild will provide a protection detail for the children and would be willing to pay twice the amount for the sunstones

then what we would usually sell them for," said a pondering Elder Brunoa.

"Yes, and if the sunstones fetch a higher price for the guild then the village will expect a pretty generous compensation," said Vaan.

"A generous compensation?" said a questioning Elder Brunoa, as Vaan stepped forward before leaning towards the elder's ear and whispering a few words.

"Is that so," said a surprised Elder Brunoa, as Vaan nodded his head.

"But take your time in deciding, the guild doesn't expect an answer right way since you probably wanna discuss this proposition with the rest of the village,"

said Vaan, as he took a few steps back.

"I will and thank you for everything," said Elder Brunoa, as Vaan, Penelo, and Alicia nodded.

"Well, I believe it's about time for us to go, I'll be sure to come by and visit when I can, I promise,"

said Vaan, as he waved goodbye to the elder of the village.

"I'll hold you to that youngin," said Elder Brunoa, as she waved goodbye as well.

"Take care of your-self Elder Brunoa," said Penelo, as she bowed slightly.

"You take care as well Penelo, and if your ever in the area drop by whenever you like, our village will always be open to you and Vaan, at least until the

coming of the rains that is," said a gently smiling Elder Brunoa, as Penelo nodded her head before quickly catching up with Vaan followed soon after by Alicia.

* * *

 **Giza Plains**

 **A Few Minutes Later**

* * *

After Vaan had finished his business with the nomads, he, Penelo, and Alicia were making their way back towards the Royal City of Rabanastre.

"You know Vaan, I'm quite surprised that you came up with such an idea," said Penelo, as Vaan recalled their earlier conversation.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Half an Hour Earlier…**_

* * *

" _I'm listening," said Vaan._

" _It's about the kids that live out here on the Giza Plains, it's hard to believe that they make their way by collecting sunstones while fending off the creatures_

 _and beasts that roam these lands," said Penelo, as she walked alongside Vaan._

" _I know how you feel Penelo, after hearing_ _Masyua plea for help and seeing Jinn injured as he was, I've been giving it a lot of thought and I may have a_

 _solution, but first let's take this stone back and see what Masyua and Jinn have to say," said Vaan._

" _Sure, let's go," said Penelo, as she followed Vaan's lead back towards the village._

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Indeed, usually you speak more with your fist than thinking with your head," said an agreeing Alicia.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence you two it really helps," said a ticked off Vaan, as Penelo and Alicia started chuckling.

* * *

 **Rabanastre**

 **South Gate**

* * *

"Well it's been fun hanging out together, but I need to get back to the guild so that I can inform Abel of our new clients, I'll see you two back at the guild,"

said Alicia, as she took her leave through the south gate, leaving Vaan and Penelo to continue on their way through the large door to the right which led them

back into Low Town.

* * *

 **Low Town**

 **Outside of** **Old Dalan's Place**

* * *

"Hey, Vaan?" asked Penelo, as she got Vaan's attention.

"Hmm," replied Vaan, as he turned towards Penelo.

"I know it's been a month since we returned to Rabanastre, and since then we've been together nearly every day, but today felt different like it's been a long

time since we really did anything together, too long actually. I…I had a really good time," said Penelo with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, I should probably be getting back to the store. I was supposed to be watching the place for Migelo, at least that was the case until Alicia showed up,"

said Penelo, as she began to walk away but suddenly stopped.

"And Vaan, try to stay out of trouble, for me? I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, It's just that I have an uneasy feeling and I don't

know what I'd do if you weren't here if something were to happen to you I mean," said Penelo.

"Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere, okay?" said a reassuring Vaan, as Penelo turned around with a smile.

"That's what I wanted to hear, see ya later," said a cheerful Penelo, as she turned around once again to continue on her way.

"Sigh, Sorry Penelo," said Vaan, as he turned towards Dalan's place.

* * *

 **Old Dalan's Place**

* * *

"Oh ho, so you've returned, have you collected the sunstone?" questioned Dalan, as Vaan answered his question by pulling out the stone from his satchel.

"Hand it over, m'boy, and I'll use it to give the Crescent Stone its magicks as promised," said Dalan, as Vaan handed over the Sunstone while Dalan pulled

out the Crescent Stone.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

* * *

"There all done," said Dalan, as he gave the Crescent Stone to Vaan.

"Now you'll want to know how to sneak into the palace, eh?" said Dalan, as Vaan placed the Crescent Stone back into his satchel.

"First, you go to storehouse five, you know the one. Two doors she has. Now the right will take you to your territorial hunting grounds in the sewer bottom,

but that's not the way you'll go. No, you'll take the left door, down into the Garamsythe Waterway. The waterway leads to a stair, the stair to the palace

cellars. That's your way in. Now the passage you seek is carefully hidden, that's where this Crescent Stone comes in. The magicks it bears can open the

hidden passage, you see," said Dalan, as Vaan followed along.

"Now listen well, Vaan, for the words I shall speak are most important, and are not to be forgotten," said Dalan, as Vaan nodded his head.

"The signet yearns for sunstone's strength, to light the clouded way," said Dalan, as Vaan crossed his arms.

"Now once in the palace, you'll need to find the signet tile, once you do give to it the sun's power and it will light your path, understood,"

said Dalan, as Vaan nodded his head once again.

"Very well then, just remember that the empire protects what's hers, and that means the palace and all the treasures inside,"

said Dalan, as he took a smoke of his pipe while stroking his pink moon rabbit.

"I understand," said Vaan, as he lowered his arms before turning around to leave but stopped when Dalan spoke once again.

"Oh, a word of warning: be aware that if you're caught you'll spend the rest of your short life rotting in the Nalbina Dungeons, so look sharp, m'boy. And don't

go running off before you're ready. Plans freshly hatched have a habit of tumbling from the nest straight into the hunter's stewpot, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," said a

laughing Dalan towards the end, as Vaan continued on to leave Dalan's Place in order to prepare himself for the infiltration of the palace. However, Vaan was

not the only one as other forces were beginning to move as well.

* * *

 **Beneath Rabanastre**

 **The Garamsythe Waterway**

 **Present Time**

* * *

A group of resistance fighters were standing around next to a waterway when suddenly another resistance fighter came rushing down a corridor.

"Squads three through six are in place. They stand ready. So far the Imperials haven't noticed a thing," said the reporting resistance fighter.

"Then go now and hurry the others. By nightfall, we must ensure all our men are in place," said Vossler.

"Sir," said the resistance fighter along with another, as they quickly hurried down the corridor.

Vossler then turned his attention towards a young woman who came from around the corner who had a white Chocobo feather hanging from the side of her

hair.

* * *

 **Rabanastre Royal Palace**

 **Reception Hall**

 **Sometime Later**

* * *

As preparations for the fete were soon to begin Vayne Solidor was overlooking the city of Rabanastre when an imperial officer came forth.

"My lord, your honored guests have arrived," said the imperial officer, as two individuals came forward, one looked to be a scientist while the other was a

skeletal specter in armor, only this one had a long samurai sword strapped to their waist.

"Welcome my esteemed guests," said Vayne, as he turned towards the two individuals.

"Thank you lord Vayne, and congratulations on becoming the new Lord Consul," said the scientist.

"Thank you for the compliment, Dr. Kruger," replied a slightly smirking Vayne.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like, Love, Hate, Favorite, Follow, Don't care. Any feedback or ideas for the story so far would very much be appreciated. :)**

 **P.S: Hello my fellow readers and followers thought I was gone for good huh, well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm back, anyways I needed**

sometime **t** **o think about the story and what not. Also, I would like to hear some more comments and suggestions about the story so far.**

 **Till next time, this is Reaper-Team-Alpha. ;)**


End file.
